Encore combien de vies à sauver ?
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Un corps d'adolescent est retrouvé mais ses parents et ses deux petites soeurs ont disparus. Tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus, Booth et Brennan essaient de les retrouver en espérant qu'ils soient tous vivants. Mais qu'en estil de la réalité ?
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapitre 1

Deux heures. Cela faisait deux heures que le docteur Brennan attendait les résultats de son bilan de santé dans un long couloir d'hôpital avec en tout et pour tout deux chaises en plastique dur et une fenêtre trop haute pour voir ce qu'il se passait dehors. Impatiente, elle faisait les cent pas tout en lisant la seule affiche qu'il y avait au mur, une fois toute les quinze minutes. Elle la connaîtrait par cœur avant de sortir de cet endroit lugubre.

Soudain, la porte par laquelle elle était sortie deux heures auparavant s'ouvrit et le docteur Vedaux apparut, un paquet de feuille à la main.

- Docteur Brennan, vous voulez bien me suivre ?

Elle l'accompagna dans son bureau et s'assit face à lui, prête à entendre tout ce qu'elle s'avait déjà.

- Vous avez besoin de repos, je vous donne trois jours, allez où bon vous semble mais ne mettez pas les pieds au Jeffersonian ou vous aurez affaire à moi, lui dit-il d'un air menaçant.

- Bien, répondit-elle simplement.

Il lui suffirait d'aller au FBI, elle pourrait y suivre l'enquête en cours sans que le docteur n'en sache quoi que ce soit. En espérant que son coéquipier ne le vire pas. Surpris par cette réaction si passive d'une patiente qu'il connaissait bien, le docteur compris vite ce qu'elle préparait.

- Mlle Tempérance Brennan, votre malaise était sans conséquences parce que c'était le premier d'une longue série si vous ne vous reposez pas immédiatement.

- Combien puis-je encore en faire avant qu'il n'y ait de séquelles ? demanda Brennan, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Mlle Monténégra m'a …

- Monténégro !

- Mlle Monténégro, pardon, m'a expliqué que vous faisiez des heures supplémentaires non payées en plus de vos heures supplémentaires payées. Vous êtes une scientifique, n'avez-vous pas conscience des risques pour travailler autant ?

La question n'attendait aucune réponse, c'est pourquoi Brennan se tut. Qu'est-ce qu'Angela avait bien pu lui dire d'autre ?

- Voici votre arrêt de travail. J'appellerai toutes les heures chez vous pour m'assurer que vous y êtes s'il le faut.

- Au revoir docteur. Merci.

- Au revoir et faites au moins une fois dans votre vie ce que je vous recommande de faire ! ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle était déjà au bout du couloir.

- N'ayez aucun espoir surtout ! Bonne fin de journée ! lança-t-elle en fermant les portes de l'ascenseur.

Une fois installée dans un taxi, Brennan commença par allumer son portable, qui s'éteignit quelques secondes après. La batterie était vide et elle n'avait aucun moyen de contacter son équipe ou Booth pour savoir où en était l'affaire en cours. Le corps d'un adolescent de 17 ans ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, avait été retrouvé allongé sur un canapé dans un appartement où vivait normalement une famille composée de deux parents; Mickaël et Marise Julius, 46 et 40 ans, Verona et Louisa Julius, deux filles de 7 et 10 ans, ainsi que leur frère Bryan Julius, 17 ans. Quelques heures avaient suffit à Brennan pour identifier le squelette comme étant celui de Bryan, le fils aîné de la famille Julius. Malheureusement, aucune autre informations n'avaient pu être tirée du squelette.

Les quatre autres membres de la famille restaient introuvables et les trois enfants n'étaient plus à l'école depuis une vingtaine de jours, ce qui remontait au jour de la mort de l'adolescent.

C'était un mercredi ensoleillé qui se finissait et rien d'autre n'avait été découvert depuis le lundi, jour du malaise de Brennan. Ce jour-là, tout avait pourtant commencé normalement. Un ou deux différents entre Brennan et Booth, une moquerie ou deux d'Hodgins envers Zack et la bonne humeur d'Angela étaient au rendez-vous. Brennan était comme à son habitude en train d'identifier un os; la phalange d'un homme de 82 ans en l'occurrence. À ce moment, elle avait vu des petits points noirs s'amuser à apparaître et à disparaître devant ses yeux. Elle avait fermé les yeux puis les avait rouverts pour se retrouvée face à Booth, arrivé entre temps. Il lui avait parlé mais sa voix avait résonné comme un écho lointain et ses yeux s'étaient de nouveau fermés pour se rouvrir dans une chambre d'hôpital quelques heures plus tard.

Angela lui avait alors raconté sa frayeur lorsqu'elle avait vu Booth entrer dans son bureau, Brennan inconsciente dans les bras. Il s'était empressé de la prévenir puis avait disparu de Jeffersonian et l'avait emmenée à l'hôpital. Elle était sortie le mardi matin avec un rendez-vous obligatoire chez son médecin traitant habituel pour obtenir quelques jours de repos. Surveillée par l'hôpital, elle n'avait pu faire autrement que d'accepter de s'y rendre.

Ce qui contrariait particulièrement Brennan, c'était que ce mercredi après-midi, elle aurait justement du accompagner Booth, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis le lundi, pour aller interroger un premier suspect. Non pas que son partenaire lui ait manqué mais elle était impatiente d'en savoir plus sur cette nouvelle piste.

Assise dans le taxi, l'anthropologue ne cessait de gesticuler en regardant par la fenêtre l'embouteillage qui s'était formé en peu de temps, ce qui commença à énerver le conducteur.

- On ne peut pas aller plus vite ? lui demanda-t-elle

- Si, bien sûr !

- Ah ! C'est vrai, vous connaissez un raccourci ? dit-elle sans cacher son espoir.

- Absolument. Je peux sortir les ailes intégrées de mon taxi, on s'élève au-dessus des autres et on vole en ligne droite jusqu'à votre destination. Le seul problème c'est que j'ai peur d'avoir une contravention en me garant sur le toit du FBI, lui répondit-il.

Vexée, Brennan s'enfonça dans son siège.

- Ne faites pas la tête-là mademoiselle. Je fais de mon mieux et comme ce n'est jamais suffisant pour les clients, je fais un peu d'humour ! enchaîna-t-il. Comment peut-on être aussi pressé d'aller au FBI ?

- Je travaille pour le FBI, dit-elle plus calmement.

- Vous êtes du FBI et vous n'avez pas de voiture ?

- J'ai une voiture mais je ne la récupèrerai que dans trois semaines, elle est réparation. Et je ne suis pas du FBI, mon équipe et moi collaborons avec le FBI, c'est différent.

Le conducteur fronça les yeux pour essayer d'y voir une différence puis renonça.

- Et je parie que vous êtes sur une enquête en ce moment. Oh, attendez, vous ne travaillez pas sur l'histoire de l'ado qu'on a retrouvé mort il y a quelques jours ? s'enquit le chauffeur.

- Si, dit sombrement Brennan en repensant au corps décomposé de la victime dans l'appartement.

- Triste fin pour ce petit jeune.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination. Brennan paya le chauffeur et le remercia.

- Et excusez-moi pour mon humour un peu moqueur de tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il.

- C'est moi, je ne suis pas douée pour comprendre l'humour.

- Au revoir !

Enfin arrivée, elle fonça droit vers les grandes portes vitrées de l'entrée.

La fraîcheur du hall lui fit du bien. Elle décida de ne pas prendre l'ascenseur pour retrouver Booth au troisième étage. Elle monta les escaliers deux à deux puis sa dirigea droit vers le bureau de son partenaire. Ella allait simplement toquer puis entrer sans vraiment attendre de réponse quand une jeune secrétaire passa derrière elle.

- Frappez fort, il est un petit peu sourd, lui conseille-t-elle.

Brennan posa son regard sur la porte. « Inspecteur Marc Falconni, chef de la brigade » annonçait l'écriteau. Où était passé l'écriteau « Agent Spécial du FBI Seeley Booth » ? Elle rattrapa la secrétaire.

- Hey ! Excusez-moi, où est le bureau de Booth ?

- Je ne connais pas tout le monde ici, dit-elle. Qui est-ce ?

- C'est un agent spécial de FBI, grand, musclé, euh… cheveux châtains, décrivit Brennan.

- Ils sont tous beaux, grands, musclés et châtains ici, essayez au quatrième étage. Maintenant, je dois y aller, je vais me mettre en retard.

- Qui est-ce qui est beau, grand, musclé et châtain ? résonna une voix familière derrière son dos.

- Booth ! Votre bureau a été déplacé ! l'informa Brennan.

- Oui, merci de vous en inquiétez mais je m'en suis rendu compte par moi-même bien avant vous. Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Vous me décrivez comme un homme beau, grand, musclé et châtain ? Cela me correspond plutôt bien, dit-il dans un sourire.

- J'ai dit grand et châtain. Et musclé aussi mais c'est cette secrétaire qui a rajouté beau, se défendit-elle. Et elle parlait des agents du FBI en général. Mais où est votre bureau ?

- C'est faux, il ne sont pas tous musclés et beaux, dit Booth en montrant un jeune grand et sec qui passait en courant.

- Au moins lui semble-t-il travailler, remarqua Brennan en observant le gobelet de café dans les mains de Booth. Où est votre bureau ? insista-t-elle.

- Suivez-moi, c'est au deuxième.

En descendant les escaliers, Booth lui expliqua que de nouvelles recrues arrivaient et que le troisième étage leur était désormais réservé. Il fit entrer Brennan fièrement dans son nouveau bureau et la vit ouvrir de grands yeux en constatant que la taille de la pièce avait doublé. Les murs avaient une couleur orange très pâle reposante et à cette heure, le soleil entrait dans le bureau par une très belle et grande fenêtre.

- Eh oui, c'est nettement mieux n'est-ce pas ? approuva Booth.

Puis comme s'il venait de redescendre sur Terre, les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire.

- Mais vous ne deviez pas être chez le médecin aujourd'hui ?

- Pas toute la journée, non. J'en sors.

Brennan s'assit sur la chaise en face du bureau et Booth prit place dans son fauteuil.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? Questionna-t-il.

Brennan ne voulait pas répondre de peur que Booth lui reproche d'être venue ici.

- Oh ! C'est confidentiel ? Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Mais alors pourquoi êtes-vous venue ici au lieu d'aller à l'institut Jefferson? Je vous manquais tant que ça ? ajouta-t-il en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Je… En fait…

Ne sachant pas mentir, elle choisit sans attendre de dire la vérité.

- Je n'ai pas le droit d'aller au Jeffersonian pendant trois jours donc j'ai décidé de venir ici, expliqua-t-elle.

Booth essaya de lire entre les lignes et malheureusement pour Brennan, il y parvint et réagit brutalement mais pour son bien.

- Alors vous êtes en repos si j'ai bien compris ! Rentrez chez vous, Bones ! Allez, déguerpissez, ne jouez pas avec votre santé bon sang !

- Je vais très bien, je suis venue pour en apprendre plus sur ce suspect que vous êtes allé voir cet après-midi.

- Premièrement, il y a deux suspects. Joddie et Andrew Gracker, voisins des Julius, censés revenir de leurs vacances ce matin mais leur avion n'a pas décollé, je dois donc aller les voir maintenant puisqu'ils viennent normalement de rentrer. Deuxièmement, rentrez chez vous où je vous met en prison pour non-respect d'un agent du FBI, la menaça Booth.

- Oh ! Vous allez les voir maintenant ? Je viens avec vous ! déclara Brennan en ignorant ce que Booth venait de lui dire.

- Vous avez entendu ce que je viens de vous dire, Bones ?

- Ne m'appelez pas Bones. Allons-y s'ils nous attendent.

- Non, ils ne nous attendent pas, ils m'attendent moi, dit Booth en essayant de la retenir par le bras.

- Lâchez-moi, je vais y aller seule en taxi si vous ne voulez pas que je monte dans votre voiture.

- Mais Bones, ça n'a aucun rapport, dit-il en lui courant après dans les escaliers. Vous ne participerez pas à cet interrogatoire tant que je suis chargé de cette affaire, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sec.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Brennan, assise sur le côté passager, regardait défiler les trottoirs par la fenêtre de la voiture. Le silence devenant pesant, elle se tourna vers Booth dans l'espoir qu'il soit un peu moins fâché contre elle et fit une tentative.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remercier pour lundi. Angela m'a raconté que vous m'aviez emmenée à l'hôpital, c'est gentil.

- Et vous, vous êtes méchante de m'avoir fait un truc pareil. J'ai eu peur et je ne tiens pas à ce que ça se reproduise alors j'aurais préféré que vous ne veniez pas et donc, je suis contrarié.

Brennan poussa un soupir et abandonna. Il leur restait quinze minutes de trajet qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire en silence lorsque Booth repris.

- Qu'a dit votre médecin, exactement ?

Brennan inspira longuement puis répondit.

- Que j'avais soi-disant besoin de repos…

- Tout à fait, la coupa Booth.

- Que je ne devais pas aller au Jeffersonian…

- C'est un bon médecin !

- Et que si j'insistais pour travailler, je devais surtout faire attention de ne pas être en contact avec des gens contrariés, finit-elle par dire.

Booth se tourna vers elle, souleva ses lunettes de soleil et la vit esquisser un sourire timide.

- Vous savez bien que je n'arrive pas à « ne rien faire »…

- Bones, vous êtes… vous êtes… Vous êtes insupportable… dit-il en rigolant et en remettant ses lunettes.

Cette fois-ci, un sourire franc s'installa sur le visage de sa coéquipière.

- C'est vert.

- Quoi ?

- Le feu est vert et vous allez faire un embouteillage si vous ne démarrez pas.

Booth accéléra et ils se rendirent chez les Gracker dans une ambiance plus décontractée.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapitre 2

Arrivés sur les lieux du crime, ils descendirent de la voiture et observèrent l'immeuble où logeaient les Julius et les Gracker. Il était petit mais plutôt joli et recouvert d'un nombre de fenêtres supérieur à la moyenne. Ils grimpèrent les deux étages et Booth sonna à la porte des voisins des Julius. Au bout de longues secondes d'attente, il sonna une deuxième fois. Aucune réponse. Brennan lui passa devant et fit rebondir son doigt sur le sonnerie de façon à réveiller n'importe qui pouvant dormir dans l'appartement.

- Bones ! s'indigna Booth.

- Quoi ?! Il n'y a personne de toute façon.

- J'ai le numéro de portable de M. Gracker, je vais essayer de le joindre.

Il composa le numéro et attendit que quelqu'un décroche. Finalement, le répondeur se mit en marche.

- Bonjour, M. Gracker, je suis l'agent spécial du FBI, Seeley Booth que vous deviez voir cet après-midi et je suis devant chez vous mais il n'y a personne. Pouvez-vous me contacter au plus vite s'il vous plaît ? Merci. Je vais rentrer au bureau dit-il en raccrochant, vous voulez que je vous dépose chez vous ?

- J'aimerais aller à votre bureau pour relire une fois le dossier des Julius, vous voulez bien ?

- Oui mais vous rentrez chez vous ensuite.

Ils montèrent sans discuter dans la voiture et roulèrent en silence jusqu'aux bureaux du FBI. Arrivés dans le hall, une femme de petite taille interpella Booth.

- Montez dans mon bureau, Bones. Tenez, voilà les clefs et le dossier est bleu, il est en bas de la grande étagère. J'arrive.

Brennan fut intérieurement surprise qu'il la laisse entrer seule dans son bureau en l'autorisant à fouiller mais elle n'en dit rien.

- Merci.

Elle grimpa les escaliers des deux étages quatre à quatre, entra dans le bureau de Booth et chercha des yeux un dossier bleu. Elle le trouva comme prévu en bas de l'étagère. Elle se baissa pour l'attraper et en remontant, croisa le regard de Parker, le fils de Booth, sur un cadre posé sur le bureau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant les yeux malicieux du petit garçon. Elle s'apprêtait à s'installer dans le fauteuil de Booth mais changea d'avis en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé que Booth prenne ses aises ainsi dans son bureau à elle.

Elle opta donc pour un siège confortable, placé dans un coin de la pièce et se mit ensuite à relire le dossier pour la deuxième fois. Il n'y avait rien eu de rajouté mais il fallait qu'elle se récapitule les faits une nouvelle fois.

- C'est la troisième fois que ça arrive alors au lieu de m'insulter, essayez au moins de faire votre boulot correctement !

C'était Booth qui avait parlé. S'il lui avait parlé comme ça, Brennan n'aurait sûrement pas été capable de répliquer aussi vite que la femme le fit en suivant Booth qui entra en trombe dans son bureau, faisant sursauter sa coéquipière.

- Je vous dis que ça a sonné occupé quand j'ai essayé de vous joindre il y a vingt minutes ! Il faut vous le dire en quelle langue ?

- Bones, je suis resté combien de temps au téléphone avec le répondeur de M. Gracker ?

En d'autres circonstance la question l'aurait fait sourire mais le visage rouge de la petite femme qui avait interpellé Booth dix minutes plus tôt lui fit prendre conscience de la situation et elle se leva.

- Environ vingt secondes, répondit-elle.

- Johanna, vous avez renvoyé M et Mme Gracker chez eux alors que j'avais besoin d'eux au plus vite ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous faites une erreur comme celle-ci avec moi et je ne compte pas celles que vous faites avec les autres agents ! Vous êtes payée pour contacter les agents du FBI quand il y a quelqu'un pour eux et à la place de cela, vous nous hurlez dessus sans arrêt en nous insultant alors que c'est vous qui êtes en faute !

Johanna sortit furieuse en claquant la porte.

Booth soupira un grand coup et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil. Brennan se rassit puis au bout de quelques minutes, le temps pour Booth de se calmer, elle demanda :

- Je peux rester avec vous ? On ne doit pas me voir au Jeffersonian et je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi pour ne rien faire.

- Rentrez chez vous et reposez-vous, Bones, ordonna Booth.

- Si vous ne voulez pas que je reste, il faut me le dire, je suis apte à comprendre. Bien, dit-elle sèchement en se levant, je vais au Jeffersonian, après tout ce n'est pas si grave si on me voit.

Elle sortit du bureau, fâchée du ton autoritaire que Booth avait pris pour lui parler. Elle allait descendre la première marche quand elle l'entendit derrière elle.

- Bones ! Bones, attendez, dit Booth en lui attrapant le bras. Bones, si je devais choisir entre vous voir à l'institut Jefferson ou avec moi, je choisirais avec moi. J'aime bien votre compagnie mais pour une fois, je vous le demande en tant que… en tant que ce qui vous fera plaisir. Rentrez chez vous, coulez-vous un bain, détendez-vous puis prenez un livre ou même rien, allongez-vous et dormez. Vous en avez besoin même si vous n'en avez pas envie. Je vais convoquer les Gracker demain matin à neuf heures et je vous demande d'être là.

Il avait déballé tout d'une traite presque sans respirer.

- S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il comme s'il avait soudain eu peur de Brennan.

Ses yeux grands ouverts se fermèrent quelques secondes. Quand elle les rouvrit, Booth la regardait toujours d'un air interrogateur.

- D'accord, dit-elle finalement. D'accord. Vous m'appelez un taxi ? Mon portable est déchargé. S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-elle comme pour imiter Booth.

- Tout de suite. Et n'oubliez pas, demain dans mon bureau, neuf heures !

- C'est un ordre ? questionna-t-elle innocemment.

- Évidemment, ç'en est un, dit Booth dans un petit sourire.

- Et vous me l'ordonnez encore en tant que ce qui me fera plaisir ?

Elle se retourna et commença à descendre les escaliers.

- A demain, lui dit Booth.

- A demain, répondit-elle.

Une fois que le taxi l'eut déposée chez elle, Brennan s'enferma dans sa salle de bain et se coula un bain. Elle y resta une bonne demi-heure en se disant que ça n'avait rien eu de désagréable. Peut-être devrait-elle essayer plus souvent ? Sur son répondeur, Angela venait aux nouvelles : « Bon je suppose que ton portable n'a plus de batterie et que c'est pour ça qu'il est éteint mais rappelle-moi dès que tu rentres parce qu'au cas où tu as oublié, c'est mon rôle de m'inquiéter pour ma meilleure amie. » Une heure plus tard, Angela avait fait une seconde tentative : « T'es toujours pas rentrée, mais t'es où ? Bon, je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire mais j'appelle Booth, je ne vois plus que lui pour savoir où tu es. » Et encore une heure plus tard : « Booth m'a dit qu'il avait réussi à te convaincre de rentrer de reposer alors je te laisse juste un message avant que tu sois chez toi pour te dire qu'il y a une fête pas loin de chez Jack. Pas samedi-ci mais samedi prochain. Toutes les personnes habitant le coin et ayant de vingt-cinq à quarante ans sont invitées. C'est juste une soirée pour se détendre, accepte ! D'après Booth, pour que ça marche il faut dire « S'il te plaît » ! Alors ? Je t'embrasse, ma chérie. Ah, euh, PS : Booth et Jack ont l'intention d'y aller. Zack aussi parce que sa copine a disparu depuis deux jours et… Enfin, bref, on verra tout ça demain. Bonne nuit ! » Décidément, sa meilleure amie arrivait toujours à la mettre de bonne humeur et elle se sentait sur le point d'accepter cette sortie. Enfin, elle avait encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle alla se coucher, ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque instantanément.

C'est un rayon de soleil qui la réveille à sept heures le lendemain matin. Elle commença par faire sa toilette puis comme à son habitude, sauta le petit déjeuner. 8h15. Elle arriverait en avance au bureau du FBI mais elle se ferait discrète en attendant que les Gracker arrivent. Elle s'approcha de son téléphone, prête à appeler un taxi quand on sonna à la porte.

- Bonjour ! chantonna Booth alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Tenez, lui dit-il en lui tendant un sachet. J'ai déjà manger le mien dans la voiture.

Brennan ouvrit le sachet et y découvrit un croissant.

- Mais Booth, je ne mange jamais le matin !

- C'est bien pour ça que je vous emmène ce croissant. Comment vous sentez-vous depuis hier ?

Comment se sentait-elle ? Le bain lui avait fait un bien fou et elle avait dormi d'un sommeil très réparateur.

- Je vais bien. Mais j'allais déjà bien hier, vous savez.

Elle sortit son croissant du sachet et en mangea un morceau.

- Les Gracker arrivent à 8h45, vous êtes prête ?

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit tout de suite ? Allons-y.

Elle posa son croissant presque entier sur sa table et suivit Booth. Il la regarda d'un air exaspéré. Elle fit demi-tour, reprit son croissant et ils partirent en direction du bureau de Booth.

Dans la voiture, Booth fut le premier à briser le silence.

- C'est bon ?

- C'est un croissant.

- La prochaine fois je vous apporterez quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais mangé comme ça vous me répondrez.

Il n'était pas fâché mais plutôt blasé. D'un ton incertain, il ajouta :

- Excusez-moi pour hier.

- Pour quoi ?

- Je me suis emporté violemment contre Johanna. Vous n'aviez pas à assister à ça et je n'aurais pas dû vous mêler à notre dispute.

- Est-ce qu'elle m'en veut ?

- Johanna en veut à la terre entière, précisa Booth.

- Quand je pense que je me plaignais de nos disputes régulières… Je n'aurais pas aimé être à sa place ! .

- Je vous ai fait peur ? s'inquiéta Booth.

Brennan ne répondit pas. Ella avait été surprise d'entendre Booth si en colère mais il ne l'avait pas effrayée pour autant.

- Je ne risque pas de me fâcher ainsi contre vous, j'ai trop de respect pour vous. Mais cette demoiselle se croit au-dessus de tout parce que c'est d'elle que dépendent les rendez-vous importants. La preuve, elle nous en a fait rater un, dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, précisa Brennan.

Puis elle ajouta :

- Ce croissant est vraiment bon.

Derrières ses lunettes noires, Booth leva les yeux au ciel mais elle n'en vit rien.

Les Gracker étaient là depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Le mari était plutôt séduisant dans son pantalon blanc et sa veste blanche et le femme semblait épuisée malgré un visage chaleureux encadré pour des boucles blondes.

- Excusez notre retard, dit Booth.

- Excusez-nous pour hier mais ma femme et moi avons cru qu'il nous fallait nous rendre ici et non que vous passeriez nous voir.

- Aucune importance puisque vous êtes là, maintenant. Je dois vous posez des questions à propos de la famille Julius.

Booth et Brennan s'assirent en face des Gracker et Mme Gracker commença à parler.

- C'étaient des gens bien je crois. Peut-être devrions-nous commencer par ce qu'on sait avant que vous nous posiez des questions vagues auxquelles nous ne saurons pas répondre ?

- Vous avez déjà subit un interrogatoire ?

- Oui.

- Dites-nous ce que vous savez alors, dit gentiment Booth.

- Je dois aller chercher Esteban, mon fils, à son cours de karaté dans une demi-heure et son club est à une demi-heure d'ici. Qui va s'en occuper ?

- Je vais appeler quelqu'un.

Booth se leva, sortit son portable de sa poche, composa un numéro et attendit.

- Oui, c'est Booth. Il me faut quelqu'un immédiatement pour aller chercher Esteban Gracker à son cours de karaté. … Alors demandez à Allan. … Et Victor ? … Non ! Certainement pas Johanna. Attendez.

Il se tourna vers Mme Gracker.

- Connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui puisse s'occuper de votre fils ?

- Non, je n'ai personne de disponible, j'espérais trouver quelqu'un ici.

Brennan vit le visage de la mère s'inquiéter pour son enfant et décida d'intervenir.

- Je vais aller le chercher, Booth.

- Quoi ? Vous êtes sûre ? Mais comment ?

- Eh bien avec votre voiture.

Il raccrocha le téléphone sans prévenir et lança les clefs à Brennan à travers le bureau.

- Merci Bones, je vous revaudrez ça !


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapitre 3

En route vers le club du petit Esteban, Bones s'inquiétait de la manière dont elle allait aborder le petit garçon. En fait, bien qu'elle n'apprécie pas particulièrement les enfants, eux l'aimaient bien. Cette pensé eut pour effet de la rassurer.

Une fois arrivée au club de karaté, elle descendit de la voiture et marcha le long de l'allée jalonnée de cailloux jusqu'à une femme habillée en tenue de karaté. Elle s'approcha d'elle et se renseigna.

- Excusez-moi, est-ce que le cour de karaté est terminé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Tout dépend de l'âge de votre enfant ! Les dix/douze et douze/quatorze ans n'ont pas fini mais les six/huit et huit/dix ans ont terminé.

Mais Brennan ne savait pas quel était l'âge du garçon dont elle devait s'occuper.

- Esteban Gracker a-t-il terminé ?

- Esteban est derrière vous, madame.

Brennan se retourna et se retrouva face à un garçon de petite taille, environ 7 ou 8 ans.

- Bonjour Esteban, je suis le doc… euh, je suis Tempérance et je travaille avec le FBI. Le FBI avait besoin de poser quelques questions à ta maman et à ton papa alors ta maman m'a demandé de venir te chercher.

Elle ne savait pas s'il avait compris mais ça lui avait paru assez simple. Esteban la regardait, ses boucles blondes dans le vent et ses grands yeux bleus étonnés.

- C'est parce que Verona elle a disparu ? demanda-t-il.

- Comment sais-tu ça ? questionna Brennan.

- Parce que mon amoureuse est plus à l'école et qu'elle est pas chez elle quand j'y vais la voir, répondit-il.

- Verona est ton amoureuse ?

- Mmm

- Tu viens avec moi ? On va rejoindre tes parents.

- Au FBI ?

- Euh… oui.

- Chouette !

« C'est drôle comme les enfants et les parents ont un point de vue différent sur les choses. » pensa Brennan. Elle attacha Esteban sur le siège arrière et se mit en route.

- Est-ce que tu as vu des gens bizarres près de chez Verona, Esteban ? demanda Brennan dans la voiture.

- J'sais pas.

- Si tu te souviens de quelque chose de bizarre, il faut me le dire, c'est très important.

- Oui, Tamaranze

Son prénom ne ressemblait plus à rien mais au moins Esteban était-il un garçon sage et poli. Il montra du doigt une statue de cheval au-dessus d'une fontaine.

- Oh ! Un cheval ! Il ressemble à celui que j'ai vu au parc Aligos.

- Ah oui ? Et où est-ce que c'est la parc Aligos ?

- Dans le Nouveau Mexique, j'y ai été avec papa et maman. Il est gentil, lui.

- Le cheval ?

- Non ! Lui, sur le livre ! dit-il d'un ton évident.

Brennan regarda dans son rétroviseur et vit un magasine économique dans les mains du jeune garçon. En première page, William Chavez, PDG réputé d'une entreprise fabricant des appareils tels que télévisions, lecteurs DVD, chaînes hi-fi, etc.

- Tu connais William Chavez ?

- C'est qui ?

Un garçon sage et poli mais décidément, Brennan ne comprenait vraiment pas les enfants.

- Tu connais cet homme sur le livre ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

- C'est un monsieur qu'a donné des bonbons à Verona et à moi quand on a appris à faire du vélo sans les roulettes. Il est venu deux fois mais Mme Julius elle l'a grondé pour qu'il parte et il est pas revenu après.

- Il faudra redire tout ça à Booth, c'est un agent du FBI très gentil, expliqua-t-elle. Il aime bien les enfants, lui, ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

- C'est ton copain, Booth ?

- Non. Enfin, si. Oui, c'est un peu mon copain.

- D'accord.

Le feu passa au vert et Brennan démarra alors qu'Esteban se mettait à chanter.

Tout se passait bien mais ne sachant pas à quoi s'en tenir avec les enfants, Brennan avait peur que la situation finisse par lui échapper quand même. C'est pourquoi elle sentit comme un poids disparaître de ses épaules lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau de Booth en tenant Esteban par la main. Voyant sa mère, ce dernier sauta dans ses bras comme s'il ne l'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs jours.

- Excusez-nous un instant, dit Booth aux Gracker.

- Bien sûr.

Booth fit signe à Brennan de sortir et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, seuls.

- J'ai un suspect ! annonça fièrement Brennan.

- Moi aussi, j'en ai un, mais encore faudrait-il des noms, répondit Booth découragé.

- J'ai ça aussi, renchérit Brennan. Et pas n'importe lequel !

- Dites-moi tout, dit Booth soudain intéressé, alors que des gens passaient derrière lui.

- William Chavez !

- Chhhhhht, moins fort ! Vous plaisantez ? réagit soudain Booth.

Brennan expliqua tout à son coéquipier en ne laissant échapper aucun indice.

- Bon travail, avoua Booth. Excellent, même. Vous voyez que vous savez parler aux enfants.

A son tour il lui expliqua que Mme Gracker et son mari avaient entendu la voix d'une jeune femme agresser Marise Julius mais Mme Gracker était persuadée qu'elle n'avait rien à voir à avec le meurtre. D'après elle, c'était la nounou des fillettes et elle n'avait pas été payée. Des deux pistes, celle de Brennan était la plus précise mais aussi la plus dangereuse.

- Il faut qu'on entre en contact avec ce William Chavez, ça ne va pas être du gâteau mais on devrait y parvenir assez vite avec un minimum d'autorité, souligna Booth. De retour dans le bureau, Brennan demanda à Esteban de répéter tout ce qu'il avait dit, ce qu'il fit tout excité à l'idée de parler à un agent du FBI.

- C'est toi le copain FBI de Tamaranze ? T'es Booth ?

- Oui, c'est moi, lui répondit Booth en souriant. Et j'aimerais savoir vers quelle date tu a appris à faire du vélo avec Verona.

- Euh… c'était juste avant l'anniversaire de papa !

Booth interrogea M. Gracker du regard.

- J'ai fêté mes 34 ans il y a six semaines.

- Même que tu as eu un gros tigre en cadeau ! s'exclama le petit garçon en grimpant sur les genoux de son père.

- Oui, mais en peluche Esteban, rectifia-t-il.

- Bien. Je vous laisse repartir et je vous remercie, dit Booth.

- Si jamais quelque chose vous revient en mémoire, n'hésitez pas à nous contacter, enchaîna Brennan. Au revoir et merci.

Les Gracker se dirigèrent vers les escaliers, soulagés de sortir de ce bureau plutôt effrayant du point de vue civil.

- J'ai pas dit au revoir à Tamaranze !

- Esteban, reviens!

Trop tard. Le petit garçon revenait en courant vers Brennan qui fut bien obligée de se mettre à sa hauteur. Il lui fit un bisous qui claqua sur sa joue puis repartit comme il était revenu, en courant. Booth se mit à rire.

- Je suis sûr que vous ne saviez même pas que vous pouviez avoir un tel succès avec les enfants, lui fit-il remarquer. Je vais aller chercher le numéro de Chavez et…mais attendez. Chavez… Chavez…

Booth s'était arrêté comme si la mémoire lui était tout à coup revenue par magie.

- Il y a un agent ici qui s'appelle Chavez. Billy Chavez, j'ai déjà travaillé avec lui.

- Ah bon ? Et vous croyez qu'ils appartiennent à la même famille ?

- C'est fort possible parce que les deux se ressemblent.

- Vous êtes sûr ? interrogea Brennan.

- Oui. Beau, grand, châtain mais moins musclé que moi, précisa-t-il en souriant à Brennan qui fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu.

- Et si les parents ne s'étaient pas enfuis avec les fillettes mais que la famille complète avait été enlevée ?

- J'y ai déjà réfléchit et ça me paraît impossible. Les autres voisins de l'immeuble auraient entendu quelque chose et aucun d'eux n'en a parlé.

- Vous y avez pensé et vous ne m'en avez pas parlé ! s'indigna Brennan.

- Je suis payé pour penser et agir seul, il faut au moins que je rentabilise ma paie. Vous n'avez toujours pas le droit d'aller au Jeffersonian ?

- Non, ronchonna Brennan.

Elle décida d'appeler Angela pour prendre de ses nouvelles et donner des siennes. Elle alla dehors, s'assit sur un banc et lui téléphona mais Angela décida de faire une pause et de la rejoindre. Arrivée auprès de son amie, elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé à son travail. Le squelette de Bryan Julius n'avait pas donné d'informations supplémentaires, Jack et Zack travaillaient sur des squelettes datant de 1800 et elle enchaînait reconstitutions faciales sur reconstitutions faciales.

- Je te jure que tu ne rates rien, lui précisa-t-elle au milieu de la conversation.

Brennan résuma à son tour sa journée précédente et sa matinée.

- Tu fais le boulot de Booth, en fait, résuma Angela. Oh, quand on parle du loup !

Brennan tourna la tête et vit Booth se diriger vers elles comme s'il avait une excellente nouvelle à leur annoncer

- J'ai faim, s'exclama-t-il. Je vous invite à manger au _Bleu du Niagara_, vous verrez c'est excellent !

- Super ! se réjouit Angela en marchant à côté de Booth.

Brennan leur emboîta le pas, ne sachant trop si la perspective de manger l'enthousiasmait ou pas. Ils commandèrent tous les trois une salade du chef et Angela se mit à rêver devant le sourire charmeur et les yeux pétillants du serveur.

- Il est pas mignon ? dit-elle.

- Il a la bouche et les yeux de Hodgins, remarqua Brennan.

- Hmm…, acquiesça Angela, la tête ailleurs, ce qui fit sourire Booth et Brennan.

- Au fait, que se passe-t-il entre Zack et sa copine ? Angela ?!

- Désolée. Emma a disparu pendant trois jours mais elle est revenue ce matin en disant qu'elle était allée voir ses parents. Zack et Jack l'ont cru. Moi non mais je n'ai rien dit de peur de créer des histoires. Je pourrais me tromper mais je pense qu'Emma a fait quelque chose de beaucoup plus grave encore qu'aller voir ses parents.

- Ce n'est pas grave d'aller voir ses parents, remarqua Brennan.

- Tout dépend pour qui, dit Booth. Cette histoire est bizarre.

- En même temps, Zack et Emma sont bizarres, souligna Angela.

Le reste du repas se passa normalement excepté que Booth tacha se chemise blanche. Ils prirent des îles flottantes en dessert et quittèrent le restaurant pour retourner travailler.

Avant de repartir, Angela reparla de la soirée du samedi avec Brennan, dans le but de la persuader de venir avec elle.

- Je ne sais pas, nous n'y sommes pas encore, répondit Brennan.

- Accepte, j'ai dit « s'il te plaît » ! dit Angela en regardant Booth.

- Elle l'a dit, insista Booth. Dites oui, Tamaranze.

Brennan lui lança un regard réprobateur et Booth s'en alla dans l'espoir d'arriver à joindre William Chavez.

- Tamaquoi ?

- Oublie ça.

- Si tu viens à la fête. Je te promet qu'on va s'amuser. Bon, j'y vais, embrasse Booth pour moi, dit Angela en partant.

- C'est ça…

Dans son bureau, Booth essayait depuis bientôt deux heures d'entrer en contact avec Willliam Chavez mais il n'eut que deux secrétaires qui lui avaient donné de vagues indices concernant le lieu ou Chavez était. Selon Brennan, le PDG devait être partit en vacances ou en congé pour être aussi injoignable mais Booth n'était pas du même avis.

- Il doit sûrement avoir quelque chose à se reprocher, supposa-t-il.

- Vous pensez déjà tenir votre coupable ? demande Brennan.

- Ne dites rien. Je sais, je saute aux conclusions trop vite, c'est ça ?

Brennan leva les yeux au ciel puis lui proposa de contacter Billy Chavez. Si lui et William Chavez étaient de la même famille, peut-être saurait-il où il se cachait. Booth hésitait quand son téléphone sonna.

- Booth, annonça-t-il. Oui inspecteur mais… Ah d'accord.

Pendant un long moment, Booth écouta attentivement ce que lui disait son supérieur sans lâcher une miette d'informations.

- Très bien, je vais m'y rendre, je le trouverai peut-être là-bas. Merci, à plus tard.

Il vit Brennan le regarder en le questionnant des yeux.

- L'inspecteur Falconni a eu vent de mon intention de trouver Chavez et il sait que Chavez est accro aux jeux des casinos autour de sa ville. Il y en a une dizaine, je vais essayer de le trouver, expliqua-t-il.

- Mais vous êtes accro aussi.

- Je l'ai été, Bones.

- Alors, bonne chance.

- Vous ne venez pas ? demanda-t-il et Brennan cru percevoir une teinte de déception dans sa voix.

- J'aimerais suivre mon idée de rencontrer ce Billy Chavez.

- Vous êtes en congé, vous pouvez aussi aller vous amuser, proposa Booth, inutilement il le savait.

- A plus tard, dit-elle simplement en sortant du bureau.

- Hey, Bones ! Est-ce que le numéro de téléphone de Billy vous serait utile ?

- Oh. Vous l'avez ?

Booth fouilla dans ses dossiers et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Brennan le remercia et s'en alla. De son côté, Booth monta dans sa voiture et partit en direction des casinos où William Chavez était susceptible de se trouver.


	4. Chapter 4

-1A moabi : Merci pour ta review, voici la suite !

Chapitre 4

Brennan alla s'installa dans un café à côté du FBI et sortit son téléphone. Billy Chavez répondit dès la deuxième sonnerie, Brennan se présenta et lui demanda s'il appartenait à la même famille que William Chavez. Billy réagit brusquement.

- Si c'est pour des histoires de fonds détournés, je n'y suis pas mêlé. Il s'est mis dans la merde tout seul, je n'ai pas à assumer les conséquences de ses conneries !

- Cela n'a rien à voir, précisa Brennan. Puis-je vous voir dans le café à côté du FBI ? C'est très important.

Billy Chavez marqua une pause comme pour réfléchir si le déplacement valait la peine ou pas.

- Ok, j'arrive. Dans dix minutes, le temps que je finisse ce que j'étais en train de faire.

- Merci.

Brennan commanda deux cafés, se mit à l'aise en enlevant sa veste et attendit.

Dix minutes plus tard, Billy entrait dans le café. Comme Booth l'avait dit, Billy était beau, grand, châtain et moins musclé que lui. Brennan lui fit signe.

- Bonjour. Merci d'être venu, ce ne sera pas long. Tenez, lui dit-elle en lui donnant une tasse de café.

- Merci. Vous travaillez pour le FBI, c'est ça ? s'informa-t-il. Vous collaborez avec Booth ?

- Oui et nous chercher William Chavez, vous êtes de sa famille ?

- Je suis son petit frère. J'ai failli quitter le FBI il y a un an parce qu'il voulait que je travaille dans son entreprise.

- Tout marche plutôt bien, pour lui, remarqua Brennan, les produits Comline sont très réputés.

- Mais le patron l'est moins. Je suis sûr qu'il se passe des trucs bizarres, il y a déjà eu des problèmes de détournements de fonds. Quand j'ai refusé la place qu'il m'offrait, Will s'est fâché et je ne lui ai plus jamais adressé la parole depuis. Mais pourquoi le cherchez-vous ? Y a-t-il un rapport entre lui et l'affaire dont Booth s'occupe ? Les Julius ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Brennan s'était tout à coup mise dans une situation délicate. Billy faisait partie du FBI mais il avait aussi un lien de parenté avec le suspect numéro un. Elle préféra ne rien dire.

- Demandez à Booth pour les renseignements, j'ai peur de faire une bêtise en vous disant ce que je sais, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Eh bien risquez cette bêtise, proposa-t-il en souriant.

- N'insistez pas, s'il vous-plaît.

- Bon.

Un silence légèrement pesant s'installa entre eux. Brennan finit son café et lorsqu'elle reposa sa tasse et leva les yeux, elle vit que Billy l'observait.

- Vous accepteriez de manger avec moi demain midi ?

- En tout bien tout honneur, pourquoi pas.

- Vous avez un ami ? demanda-t-il franchement.

- Peu importe puisque vous êtes marié, rétorqua-t-elle en fixant l'alliance au doigt de Billy.

- Quelle observatrice ! s'étonna-t-il.

Il se leva et lui donna une sorte de carte de visite sur laquelle se trouvait son numéro de téléphone et le numéro de son bureau au FBI.

- Si vous changez d'avis, chuchota-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Brennan regarda Billy de travers alors qu'il s'approchait du comptoir. Il dit quelques mots au barman puis sortit du café. Brennan se leva, jeta la carte dans la première poubelle qu'elle vit et s'approcha du comptoir pour régler les deux cafés.

- C'est inutile, ils sont déjà payés, lui dit le barman alors qu'elle fouillait dans son porte-monnaie.

Elle sortit contrariée; elle n'avait rien de neuf et un homme marié lui proposait presque de devenir sa maîtresse. Alors qu'elle ressassait ces évènements, son téléphone vibra.

- Brennan.

- C'est Booth, j'ai l'adresse du deuxième appartement de notre suspect. Un des hommes qui travaille au casino me l'a donnée, vous avez vu Billy ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai rien de nouveau, répondit Brennan.

- Je passe vous chercher avant d'aller chez William Chavez ? Je suis là dans trente minutes, poursuivit-il sans attendre de réponse.

- Je vous attend à côté de la fontaine.

- J'arrive, dit Booth en raccrochant.

Brennan rangea son téléphone et regarda l'heure. Il lui restait trente minutes à patienter. Elle retourna dans les bureaux du FBI récupérer son ordinateur portable qu'elle avait déposé dans un casier le matin même. Elle s'installa sur le bord de la fontaine et joignit Angela par internet. Lorsque le visage de sa meilleure amie s'afficha sur l'écran avec en fond les murs du Jeffersonian, Brennan eu la sensation d'être de retour chez elle.

- Oh, ma chérie, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Comment tu vas ? On s'ennuie sans toi, ici ! s'exclama Angela.

- J'aimerais être là, tu le sais, mais si on me voit là-bas, mon médecin va m'envoyer à l'asile, exagéra Brennan.

- Tu as du neuf ?

Brennan lui raconta ce que lui avait dit Billy et lui révéla qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller rencontrer William Chavez. Elle lui décrivit aussi le comportement de Billy Chavez.

- Ce type marié t'as fait du « rentre dedans » ?! S'exclama Angela à l'ordinateur.

- Chuuuuut, fit Brennan.

- Désolée mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un homme marié te drague ma chérie !

- Vous vous êtes faite draguée par un homme marié ?

- Booth ! fit Angela en agitant la main à Booth qui était apparu derrière Brennan sur l'écran. Brennan s'est faite draguée par votre collègue, un certain Billy.

- Angela !

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, dit Booth en ignorant Brennan.

- Faut dire qu'il a bon goût, fit remarquer Angela.

- Ce n'est pas faux.

- Vous auriez pu la prévenir que ce Billy était un coureur de jupons !

- Elle m'aurait répondu qu'elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et tout à fait capable de se défendre.

- Possible…

Booth se retourna vers Brennan.

- Allez, Bones, on doit partir !

- J'attend que vous finissiez votre conversation avec Angela, répliqua Brennan. Et cessez de m'appeler Bones.

- Quand on parle de toi, on a toujours des tas de choses à dire, dit Angela en riant. Allez, je vous laisse, à plus tard.

Le visage d'Angela disparut de l'écran et Brennan referma son ordinateur. Elle suivit Booth jusque dans la voiture et ils se rendirent à l'appartement de William Chavez. Il était presque 19h00 lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Voyant qu'il n'y ait pas de sonnette, Booth toqua. Il recommença quelques minutes plus tard puis dû se rendre à l'évidence : Chavez n'était pas chez lui. Contrariés, Brennan et lui retournèrent dans la voiture.

- Bon, je rentre chez moi et j'irai faire un scandale dans les locaux de l'entreprise Comline demain, vous viendrez ?

- Je ne veux pas rater ça, répondit Brennan.

- Vous voulez manger ? Je connais une pizzeria pas loin d'ici, ça vous dit ? proposa Booth.

- Non, merci, refusa Brennan. Je préfère rentrer chez moi mais je peux prendre un taxi si ça vous arrange.

- Pas question, je vous ramène.

Le trajet paru long et Brennan faillit même s'endormir à plusieurs reprises. Arrivée chez elle, elle remercia Booth, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et rentra chez elle. Elle écouta le seul message qu'elle avait : « Bonjour Mlle Brennan, c'est le Docteur Vedaux, je voulais vérifier que vous n'aviez pas écouté ce que je vous avais conseillé et je constate que c'est le cas. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit en espérant que ce message vous fera penser à aller dormir.» Brennan ne se fit pas prier, elle passa à la salle de bain et se sentit même soulagée en plongeant sous sa couette.

Le lendemain matin, Booth l'appela pour lui donner rendez-vous à quatorze heures au FBI. Lorsqu'elle arriva l'après-midi, il était en grande discussion avec Billy Chavez. Elle préféra rester l'écart mais en la voyant, Booth abrégea sa conversation pour la rejoindre. Ils arrivèrent au siège de l'entreprise Comline vers dix-sept heures dans l'intention de remuer tout le bâtiment pour trouver William Chavez. C'était un vendredi et le hall était rempli de gens bien habillés et très agités. Seul un homme derrière un petit guichet était immobile. Brennan s'en approcha, suivie de près par Booth.

- Excusez-moi, où peut-on trouver William Chavez ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quand je suis ici, il est ici, quand je ne suis pas là, il est ailleurs, répondit l'homme d'un air énigmatique. Qui suis-je ?

Il était plutôt grand, les yeux bleus très clairs et une fossette se dessinait sur son menton quand il parlait. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille et son beau sourire le rendait très séduisant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ! Qui êtes-vous ? s'énerva Booth.

- Je m'adressais à la demoiselle mais je vous retourne votre question, le défia l'homme.

- Très bien. Je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth du FBI et voici le Docteur Tempérance Brennan, anthropologue spécialisée dans l'identification à l'institut Jefferson, dit sèchement Booth.

- Ah. Je suis Luke Vreeman, conducteur personnel de William Chavez, dit l'homme de manière un peu robotique. Excusez mon drôle de comportement mais pour tout vous dire, je m'ennuie à mourir depuis ce matin. Il n'y a aucune distraction et vous êtes la première à me parler , ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Brennan.

- Où peut-on trouver Chavez ? insista Booth

- Il manque le mot magique, remarqua Vreeman en souriant toujours à Brennan.

- Je vous conseille de répondre, il est un peu fâché, conseilla-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

- Où peut-on trouver William Chavez ? reprit Booth plus calmement. S'il vous plaît.

- Demandez à la dame en bleu là-bas, elle en saura plus que moi, indiqua Vreeman.

- Bones, vous voulez bien surveiller les escaliers que Chavez ne sorte pas pendant que je le cherche ?

- La sortie personnelle de William et derrière moi, c'est cet ascenseur, indiqua Vreeman. Le mieux est que vous restiez ici Mlle… Brennan, c'est ça ?.

- Oui. Je vous attend là, Booth.

- Comme vous voulez.

Booth partit en courant vers la dame en bleu et Brennan se tourna alors vers Vreeman.

- Connaissez-vous un certain Mickael Julius ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Pendant qu'il secouait le tête négativement avec toujours son séduisant sourire, Brennan eut l'impression que tout s'assombrissait et que des petits points dansaient autour d'elle. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis tout redevint comme avant.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta Vreeman en voyant qu'elle était blanche.

- Je crois qu'oui, répondit-elle.

Mais les points étaient de retour et elle sentit qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Vreeman eut juste le temps de sortir de derrière son guichet et de la rattraper avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Il appela à l'aide et rappela Booth.

- Agent Booth ! cria-t-il. Appelez l'agent Booth !

Booth était enfin en conversation avec Chavez lorsqu'il entendit son nom résonner dans les escaliers. Il les dévala en courant et vit au loin sa partenaire allongée au sol.

- Agent Booth ! Vous avez une voiture ? Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, elle est tombée comme ça, j'ai juste eu le temps de la retenir et …

- Merci, le coupa Booth. Emmenez-moi de l'eau dehors, ordonna-t-il.

Il souleva Brennan et l'emmena à l'extérieur. Il l'allongea sur les marches et installa sa veste sous la tête.

- Tempérance ? Tempérance, réveillez-vous ! appela-t-il en lui donnant quelques tapes sur la joue. Tempérance !

Vreeman arriva en courant avec une bouteille dans les mains.

- Merci, dit Booth en versant de l'eau dans ses mains.

Il appliqua l'eau sur le visage de Brennan tout en l'appelant. Ses paupières s'entrouvraient mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Je vous avais interdit de me refaire un truc pareil, Bones ! Je vais prévenir votre médecin, dit-il.

- Non, parvint-elle à articuler à voix basse.

- Taisez-vous et buvez, ordonna Booth en portant la bouteille à sa bouche.

Elle finit par s'asseoir puis ferma les yeux. Elle se sentit soulagée et lorsqu'elle parvint à ouvrir enfin les yeux correctement, Booth était en train de l'attacher sur le siège passager de sa voiture. Elle l'entendit lui dire de dormir et ferma les yeux.

Pendant tout le trajet, Booth ne cessa de l'observer, ne sachant trop s'il avait eu raison de lui dire de dormir ou s'il avait mieux fallu la tenir éveillée. Arrivé devant chez elle, il la réveilla et l'aida à rentrer. Il la fit asseoir sur son canapé et lorsque ses yeux furent habitués à la lumière, Brennan les ouvrit et observa Booth.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il. Surtout, ne me dites pas que vous allez bien.

- Vous avez trouvé Chavez ?

- Je vous fait un café, dit-il en ignorant la question.

- Prenez-en un pour vous en même temps, proposa Brennan.

Lorsqu'il revint avec les deux cafés, elle s'était endormie. Il les avala en quelques secondes, lava les tasses et revint vers elle. Il l'allongea correctement, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la réveiller et lui laissa un mot sur la table.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Chapitre 4

Brennan alla s'installa dans un café à côté du FBI et sortit son téléphone. Billy Chavez répondit dès la deuxième sonnerie, Brennan se présenta et lui demanda s'il appartenait à la même famille que William Chavez. Billy réagit brusquement.

- Si c'est pour des histoires de fonds détournés, je n'y suis pas mêlé. Il s'est mis dans la merde tout seul, je n'ai pas à assumer les conséquences de ses conneries !

- Cela n'a rien à voir, précisa Brennan. Puis-je vous voir dans le café à côté du FBI ? C'est très important.

Billy Chavez marqua une pause comme pour réfléchir si le déplacement valait la peine ou pas.

- Ok, j'arrive. Dans dix minutes, le temps que je finisse ce que j'étais en train de faire.

- Merci.

Brennan commanda deux cafés, se mit à l'aise en enlevant sa veste et attendit.

Dix minutes plus tard, Billy entrait dans le café. Comme Booth l'avait dit, Billy était beau, grand, châtain et moins musclé que lui. Brennan lui fit signe.

- Bonjour. Merci d'être venu, ce ne sera pas long. Tenez, lui dit-elle en lui donnant une tasse de café.

- Merci. Vous travaillez pour le FBI, c'est ça ? s'informa-t-il. Vous collaborez avec Booth ?

- Oui et nous chercher William Chavez, vous êtes de sa famille ?

- Je suis son petit frère. J'ai failli quitter le FBI il y a un an parce qu'il voulait que je travaille dans son entreprise.

- Tout marche plutôt bien, pour lui, remarqua Brennan, les produits Comline sont très réputés.

- Mais le patron l'est moins. Je suis sûr qu'il se passe des trucs bizarres, il y a déjà eu des problèmes de détournements de fonds. Quand j'ai refusé la place qu'il m'offrait, Will s'est fâché et je ne lui ai plus jamais adressé la parole depuis. Mais pourquoi le cherchez-vous ? Y a-t-il un rapport entre lui et l'affaire dont Booth s'occupe ? Les Julius ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Brennan s'était tout à coup mise dans une situation délicate. Billy faisait partie du FBI mais il avait aussi un lien de parenté avec le suspect numéro un. Elle préféra ne rien dire.

- Demandez à Booth pour les renseignements, j'ai peur de faire une bêtise en vous disant ce que je sais, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Eh bien risquez cette bêtise, proposa-t-il en souriant.

- N'insistez pas, s'il vous-plaît.

- Bon.

Un silence légèrement pesant s'installa entre eux. Brennan finit son café et lorsqu'elle reposa sa tasse et leva les yeux, elle vit que Billy l'observait.

- Vous accepteriez de manger avec moi demain midi ?

- En tout bien tout honneur, pourquoi pas.

- Vous avez un ami ? demanda-t-il franchement.

- Peu importe puisque vous êtes marié, rétorqua-t-elle en fixant l'alliance au doigt de Billy.

- Quelle observatrice ! s'étonna-t-il.

Il se leva et lui donna une sorte de carte de visite sur laquelle se trouvait son numéro de téléphone et le numéro de son bureau au FBI.

- Si vous changez d'avis, chuchota-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Brennan regarda Billy de travers alors qu'il s'approchait du comptoir. Il dit quelques mots au barman puis sortit du café. Brennan se leva, jeta la carte dans la première poubelle qu'elle vit et s'approcha du comptoir pour régler les deux cafés.

- C'est inutile, ils sont déjà payés, lui dit le barman alors qu'elle fouillait dans son porte-monnaie.

Elle sortit contrariée; elle n'avait rien de neuf et un homme marié lui proposait presque de devenir sa maîtresse. Alors qu'elle ressassait ces évènements, son téléphone vibra.

- Brennan.

- C'est Booth, j'ai l'adresse du deuxième appartement de notre suspect. Un des hommes qui travaille au casino me l'a donnée, vous avez vu Billy ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai rien de nouveau, répondit Brennan.

- Je passe vous chercher avant d'aller chez William Chavez ? Je suis là dans trente minutes, poursuivit-il sans attendre de réponse.

- Je vous attend à côté de la fontaine.

- J'arrive, dit Booth en raccrochant.

Brennan rangea son téléphone et regarda l'heure. Il lui restait trente minutes à patienter. Elle retourna dans les bureaux du FBI récupérer son ordinateur portable qu'elle avait déposé dans un casier le matin même. Elle s'installa sur le bord de la fontaine et joignit Angela par internet. Lorsque le visage de sa meilleure amie s'afficha sur l'écran avec en fond les murs du Jeffersonian, Brennan eu la sensation d'être de retour chez elle.

- Oh, ma chérie, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Comment tu vas ? On s'ennuie sans toi, ici ! s'exclama Angela.

- J'aimerais être là, tu le sais, mais si on me voit là-bas, mon médecin va m'envoyer à l'asile, exagéra Brennan.

- Tu as du neuf ?

Brennan lui raconta ce que lui avait dit Billy et lui révéla qu'elle s'apprêtait à aller rencontrer William Chavez. Elle lui décrivit aussi le comportement de Billy Chavez.

- Ce type marié t'as fait du « rentre dedans » ?! S'exclama Angela à l'ordinateur.

- Chuuuuut, fit Brennan.

- Désolée mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un homme marié te drague ma chérie !

- Vous vous êtes faite draguée par un homme marié ?

- Booth ! fit Angela en agitant la main à Booth qui était apparu derrière Brennan sur l'écran. Brennan s'est faite draguée par votre collègue, un certain Billy.

- Angela !

- Cela ne m'étonne pas, dit Booth en ignorant Brennan.

- Faut dire qu'il a bon goût, fit remarquer Angela.

- Ce n'est pas faux.

- Vous auriez pu la prévenir que ce Billy était un coureur de jupons !

- Elle m'aurait répondu qu'elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie et tout à fait capable de se défendre.

- Possible…

Booth se retourna vers Brennan.

- Allez, Bones, on doit partir !

- J'attend que vous finissiez votre conversation avec Angela, répliqua Brennan. Et cessez de m'appeler Bones.

- Quand on parle de toi, on a toujours des tas de choses à dire, dit Angela en riant. Allez, je vous laisse, à plus tard.

Le visage d'Angela disparut de l'écran et Brennan referma son ordinateur. Elle suivit Booth jusque dans la voiture et ils se rendirent à l'appartement de William Chavez. Il était presque 19h00 lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Voyant qu'il n'y ait pas de sonnette, Booth toqua. Il recommença quelques minutes plus tard puis dû se rendre à l'évidence : Chavez n'était pas chez lui. Contrariés, Brennan et lui retournèrent dans la voiture.

- Bon, je rentre chez moi et j'irai faire un scandale dans les locaux de l'entreprise Comline demain, vous viendrez ?

- Je ne veux pas rater ça, répondit Brennan.

- Vous voulez manger ? Je connais une pizzeria pas loin d'ici, ça vous dit ? proposa Booth.

- Non, merci, refusa Brennan. Je préfère rentrer chez moi mais je peux prendre un taxi si ça vous arrange.

- Pas question, je vous ramène.

Le trajet paru long et Brennan faillit même s'endormir à plusieurs reprises. Arrivée chez elle, elle remercia Booth, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et rentra chez elle. Elle écouta le seul message qu'elle avait : « Bonjour Mlle Brennan, c'est le Docteur Vedaux, je voulais vérifier que vous n'aviez pas écouté ce que je vous avais conseillé et je constate que c'est le cas. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit en espérant que ce message vous fera penser à aller dormir.» Brennan ne se fit pas prier, elle passa à la salle de bain et se sentit même soulagée en plongeant sous sa couette.

Le lendemain matin, Booth l'appela pour lui donner rendez-vous à quatorze heures au FBI. Lorsqu'elle arriva l'après-midi, il était en grande discussion avec Billy Chavez. Elle préféra rester l'écart mais en la voyant, Booth abrégea sa conversation pour la rejoindre. Ils arrivèrent au siège de l'entreprise Comline vers dix-sept heures dans l'intention de remuer tout le bâtiment pour trouver William Chavez. C'était un vendredi et le hall était rempli de gens bien habillés et très agités. Seul un homme derrière un petit guichet était immobile. Brennan s'en approcha, suivie de près par Booth.

- Excusez-moi, où peut-on trouver William Chavez ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quand je suis ici, il est ici, quand je ne suis pas là, il est ailleurs, répondit l'homme d'un air énigmatique. Qui suis-je ?

Il était plutôt grand, les yeux bleus très clairs et une fossette se dessinait sur son menton quand il parlait. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille et son beau sourire le rendait très séduisant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce charabia ! Qui êtes-vous ? s'énerva Booth.

- Je m'adressais à la demoiselle mais je vous retourne votre question, le défia l'homme.

- Très bien. Je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth du FBI et voici le Docteur Tempérance Brennan, anthropologue spécialisée dans l'identification à l'institut Jefferson, dit sèchement Booth.

- Ah. Je suis Luke Vreeman, conducteur personnel de William Chavez, dit l'homme de manière un peu robotique. Excusez mon drôle de comportement mais pour tout vous dire, je m'ennuie à mourir depuis ce matin. Il n'y a aucune distraction et vous êtes la première à me parler , ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Brennan.

- Où peut-on trouver Chavez ? insista Booth

- Il manque le mot magique, remarqua Vreeman en souriant toujours à Brennan.

- Je vous conseille de répondre, il est un peu fâché, conseilla-t-elle en lui rendant son sourire.

- Où peut-on trouver William Chavez ? reprit Booth plus calmement. S'il vous plaît.

- Demandez à la dame en bleu là-bas, elle en saura plus que moi, indiqua Vreeman.

- Bones, vous voulez bien surveiller les escaliers que Chavez ne sorte pas pendant que je le cherche ?

- La sortie personnelle de William et derrière moi, c'est cet ascenseur, indiqua Vreeman. Le mieux est que vous restiez ici Mlle… Brennan, c'est ça ?.

- Oui. Je vous attend là, Booth.

- Comme vous voulez.

Booth partit en courant vers la dame en bleu et Brennan se tourna alors vers Vreeman.

- Connaissez-vous un certain Mickael Julius ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Pendant qu'il secouait le tête négativement avec toujours son séduisant sourire, Brennan eut l'impression que tout s'assombrissait et que des petits points dansaient autour d'elle. Elle attendit quelques secondes puis tout redevint comme avant.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta Vreeman en voyant qu'elle était blanche.

- Je crois qu'oui, répondit-elle.

Mais les points étaient de retour et elle sentit qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Vreeman eut juste le temps de sortir de derrière son guichet et de la rattraper avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol. Il appela à l'aide et rappela Booth.

- Agent Booth ! cria-t-il. Appelez l'agent Booth !

Booth était enfin en conversation avec Chavez lorsqu'il entendit son nom résonner dans les escaliers. Il les dévala en courant et vit au loin sa partenaire allongée au sol.

- Agent Booth ! Vous avez une voiture ? Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, elle est tombée comme ça, j'ai juste eu le temps de la retenir et …

- Merci, le coupa Booth. Emmenez-moi de l'eau dehors, ordonna-t-il.

Il souleva Brennan et l'emmena à l'extérieur. Il l'allongea sur les marches et installa sa veste sous la tête.

- Tempérance ? Tempérance, réveillez-vous ! appela-t-il en lui donnant quelques tapes sur la joue. Tempérance !

Vreeman arriva en courant avec une bouteille dans les mains.

- Merci, dit Booth en versant de l'eau dans ses mains.

Il appliqua l'eau sur le visage de Brennan tout en l'appelant. Ses paupières s'entrouvraient mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

- Je vous avais interdit de me refaire un truc pareil, Bones ! Je vais prévenir votre médecin, dit-il.

- Non, parvint-elle à articuler à voix basse.

- Taisez-vous et buvez, ordonna Booth en portant la bouteille à sa bouche.

Elle finit par s'asseoir puis ferma les yeux. Elle se sentit soulagée et lorsqu'elle parvint à ouvrir enfin les yeux correctement, Booth était en train de l'attacher sur le siège passager de sa voiture. Elle l'entendit lui dire de dormir et ferma les yeux.

Pendant tout le trajet, Booth ne cessa de l'observer, ne sachant trop s'il avait eu raison de lui dire de dormir ou s'il avait mieux fallu la tenir éveillée. Arrivé devant chez elle, il la réveilla et l'aida à rentrer. Il la fit asseoir sur son canapé et lorsque ses yeux furent habitués à la lumière, Brennan les ouvrit et observa Booth.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? demanda-t-il. Surtout, ne me dites pas que vous allez bien.

- Vous avez trouvé Chavez ?

- Je vous fait un café, dit-il en ignorant la question.

- Prenez-en un pour vous en même temps, proposa Brennan.

Lorsqu'il revint avec les deux cafés, elle s'était endormie. Il les avala en quelques secondes, lava les tasses et revint vers elle. Il l'allongea correctement, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la réveiller et lui laissa un mot sur la table.

Chapitre 5

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, la première chose qu'elle vit fut le morceau de papier sur la table.

« Bonjour Bones, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi. Après votre malaise d'hier je vous interdit de quitter le canapé sauf pour boire un café au moins aujourd'hui ou je me fâche contre vous comme je l'ai fait avec Johanna. Je n'ai pas appelé votre médecin non pas parce que vous me l'avez demandé mais parce que je ne sais pas lequel c'est. Ce serait gentil de m'appeler lorsque vous êtes réveillée, merci.

Pour l'enquête, en résumé, Mickael Julius travaillait chez Comline et a été licencié par Chavez parce qu'il s'est battu avec un certain Klaus Bardy. Si vous voulez mon avis, ce n'est pas un motif valable pour un licenciement. Je rend visite à ce Klaus Bardy ce matin.

Booth.

PS : Chavez nie être allé devant chez les Gracker et les Julius. »

Tout lui revint alors en mémoire. Comline, Vreeman, son évanouissement et la sensation de soulagement lorsque Booth l'avait ramenée chez elle. D'après le mot, il n'avait pas l'air fâché mais elle se promit de rester enfermée toute la journée. Elle appela Angela, lui expliqua la situation et quelques minutes plus tard, Angela était dans son salon, lisant le message de Booth.

- Tu l'as appelé ?

- Qui ?

- Booth te demande de l'appeler, dit-elle.

- Booth me demande de ne quitter mon canapé que pour boire un café !

- Appelle-le, ordonna Angela en lui tendant le téléphone.

Sous le regard réprobateur de son amie, Brennan s'exécuta. Booth répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

- C'est Brennan, vous m'avez demandé de vous appeler lorsque j'étais réveillée. … Oui ça va bien, je suis avec Angela. Vous avez du nouveau ? … Ce n'est pas la peine, je… Il a raccroché, constata Brennan avec surprise.

Angela fit des gros yeux resta bouche bée.

- Il t'as raccroché au nez ?!

- Il a dit qu'il finissait de remplir le dossier ainsi que de manger son sandwich et qu'il arrivait, ronchonna Brennan.

- Ah, eh bien tu devrais être contente, tu as un chevalier servant qui se plie en quatre pour tes beaux yeux.

Brennan ignora la remarque de son amie.

- Tu devrais aussi aller prendre une bonne douche. Ce ne sont pas des cheveux que tu as, c'est un balais-brosse, remarqua Angela.

- J'y vais, dit Brennan en souriant.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle se sentit déjà mieux réveillée et de meilleure humeur. Comme elle était en train de préparer du café lorsque Booth arriva, elle envoya Angela lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour Angela ! Tout va bien au Jeffersonian ? demanda-t-il.

- On s'ennuie sans Brennan, avoua Angela.

- Je me suis aussi ennuyé sans elle ce matin. Il ne faudrait pas que je m'habitue à sa présence, dit-il en arrivant dans la cuisine.

Il résuma rapidement sa visite chez Klaus Bardy à Brennan. Ce dernier s'était battu avec Mickael Julius parce que selon lui, Julius voulait tout diriger en permanence. Mais Booth avait trouvé le comportement de Bardy assez bizarre et il avait demandé un mandat pour fouiller chez lui cet après-midi.

- Vous n'aurez jamais votre mandat pour cet après-midi, il vous a fallu deux jours pour obtenir celui que vous aviez demandé la dernière fois ! Se moqua Brennan.

- Je l'aurez dans les temps, assura Booth.

Brennan fit non de la tête et baissa les yeux sur le sachet que Booth tenait dans la main depuis qu'il était arrivé.

- Oh ! J'avais oublié. Tenez Bones, c'est pour votre convalescence, se moqua-t-il à son tour.

Brennan leva les yeux et lui demanda, d'un air amusé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un croissant ?

- Je ne vous achèterez plus jamais de croissant, promit-il pendant que Brennan ouvrait le sachet.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-elle. Des calissons ! Ce sont mes friandises préférées ! Mais comment l'avez-vous su ?

- Je suis du FBI, je sais tout, répondit Booth, une fossette au coin de la bouche. Je vous les offre mais je voudrais bien les goûter.

- Moi aussi ? dit Angela en imitant Booth qui était en train de se servir généreusement.

- Hey ! Il n'y en a que seize ! se plaignit Brennan.

- Je vous en rachèterai si vous êtes sage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ? Je suis toujours sage.

- Pas comme je l'entend, précisa Booth.

- Whou ! Et vous l'entendez comment ? demanda Angela.

Brennan voulut interrompre ce dialogue qui ne tournait pas comme elle l'aurait voulu mais Booth continua.

- Qu'avez-vous donc en tête, Angela ?

- Bon, ça suffit, dit Brennan en vain.

- Demandez plutôt à Brennan comment elle l'entend, c'est à elle que vous avez demandé d'être sage !

- Bones, cessez de vouloir être forte et de travailler trente-six heures par jour. Et je vous achèterai alors une boîte de calissons par jour.

- Il est impossible de travailler trente-six heures par jour, j'en conclue que si vous respectez votre parole, je serai bientôt envahie de calissons ! cria Brennan en montant à l'étage.

Booth grimaça et se tourna vers Angela.

- Elle m'énerve. Pourquoi elle est comme ça ?

- Parce que son passe-temps préféré, c'est de vous énerver, dit Angela en riant.

- Très drôle.

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être totalement dans le faux, ajouta-t-elle. Et puis vous faites la même chose avec elle, non ?

Booth n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car son téléphone sonna. Il avait obtenu son mandat.

- Bones ?! cria-t-il à Brennan qui était à l'étage.

- Quoi ?! répondit-elle en criant à son tour.

- J'ai obtenu mon mandat ! chantonna-t-il, fier de lui.

- Vous voyez que vous prenez aussi plaisir à l'énerver, dit Angela.

Booth fit une tête mécontente puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il demanda à Angela de saluer Brennan de sa part? vola un ou deux calissons puis s'en alla pour retourner chez Bardy.

Lorsqu'il arriva chez son suspect en compagnie d'un autre agent du FBI, toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes et il entendait un commentateur sportif depuis l'extérieur; il allait couper Bardy au milieu d'un match de foot.

- J'ai un mandat pour fouiller votre maison, annonça-t-il à Bardy lorsque celui-ci lui eut ouvert la porte.

- Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait et j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions ce matin ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Nous voulons que vous nous laissiez gentiment faire notre travail, répondit l'agent du FBI qui accompagnait Booth.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux et commencèrent à fouiller la maison. Au bout de longues minutes, Booth envoya son coéquipier à l'étage et descendit au garage. Il promenait ses yeux sur les étagères de Bardy lorsque son regard fut attiré par une petite valise rouge tâchée. Il l'ouvrit et ressentit alors la sensation de triomphe qu'il avait à chaque bonne trouvaille. A l'intérieur se trouvaient des balles très semblables à celles retrouvées dans le corps de Bryan Julius.

- Je vous met en examen pour le meurtre de Bryan Julius, annonça Booth à Bardy lorsqu'il fut remonté à l'étage. Veuillez garder le silence ou tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous.

- Hey ! J'ai pas tué ce môme, c'est pas moi !

Deux heures plus tard, Booth était au Jeffersonian et attendait le résultat de la comparaison des balles qu'il avait confiée à Angela.

- Elles proviennent du même revolver, annonça Angela, triomphalement en revenant du laboratoire. Cette arme a bien tué notre victime.

- Merci d'avoir été aussi rapide.

- J'ai eu de l'aide, avoua-t-elle.

- De Hodgins ?

- Oui, de Hodgins.

- C'est incroyable de constater à quelle vitesse ce type de revolver évolue, observa Brennan qui sortait de son bureau en lisant un magasine sur les armes à feu. 10 modèles ont été créés en seulement…

Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle leva la tête et se rendit compte de la présence de Booth.

- Ma chérie, je t'ai dit de ne pas sortir de ton bureau tant que Booth était là, dit Angela d'un air dépité. J'ai pourtant essayé de te couvrir…

- C'est pas vrai, Bones, que faites-vous ici ?!

- Ça va, je n'ai plus 14 ans, je décide encore de ce que je veux faire !

Elle retourna dans son bureau et claqua la porte. De son côté, Booth retourna au FBI, plus inquiet que fâché.

Lorsque Booth annonça à Bardy qu'il le savait coupable du meurtre de Bryan Julius, celui-ci avoua contre toute attente qu'il avait aussi tué Marise et Mickael Julius ainsi que le lieu où se trouvaient leurs corps. Ce retournement de situation surprit Booth. Il demanda aussitôt plusieurs hommes dans le but de retrouver les cadavres, ce qui lui fut refusé car la nuit était tombée depuis presque une heure. Étant donné l'heure tardive, Booth rentra chez lui et composa le numéro de Brennan dans l'intention de lui apprendre les dernières nouvelles. Il tomba sur son répondeur et décida alors de joindre Angela, en espérant que Brennan soit chez elle.

- Oui ? répondit une voix d'homme.

- Je suis bien chez Angela Monténégro ?

- Oui, elle est occupée, elle arrive dans quelques minutes, vous voulez bien patienter ?

- Hodgins ?

- Booth, c'est vous ?

- Oui, qu'est-ce que vous faites chez Angela ?

- Oh, je suis chargé de répondre au téléphone pour la journée, c'est tout. La voilà, je vous la passe.

- Oui, c'est Angela.

- Bonsoir Angela, est-ce que Brennan est chez vous ?

- Booth ! Oui je vais très bien merci, et vous, ça va ?

- Excusez-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Elle vient juste de partir, elle devrait être chez elle dans dix minutes, répondit Angela.

- Et Hodgins ?

- Quoi Hodgins ?

- Est-ce qu'il rentre chez lui ce soir, demanda malicieusement Booth.

- Occupez-vous donc de Brennan, vous aviez l'air tellement pressé, dit Angela.

Booth sourit sans répondre.

- Avant que vous l'appreniez par quelqu'un d'autre, je voulais vous avertir d'une chose. Vendredi est un jour spécial, c'est l'anniversaire de Brennan et elle déteste les fêtes, les surprises et les cadeaux alors ne faites rien de tout ça. Compris ? ajouta Angela.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire, alors ?

- Vous n'avez qu'à trouver une idée originale et la plus discrète possible. Au revoir et bonne soirée, lui dit-elle en raccrochant.

Angela sourit, contente d'elle. Elle allait se contenter d'appeler Brennan pour lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire mais elle savait Booth assez doué pour trouver quelque chose qui plaise à son amie.

De l'autre côté de téléphone, Booth resta bouche bée. Fêter un anniversaire sans fête, sans surprise et sans cadeaux ? C'était un défi à relever. Il décida de rappeler Brennan plus tard pour lui laisser le temps d'arriver chez elle.

Après le travail, Brennan était rentrée chez Angela pour parler de la soirée du samedi. Elle avait finalement accepté de s'y rendre mais voulait des détails sur les lieux et les horaires. Elles se mirent d'accord pour qu'Angela passe la chercher vers dix-huit heures trente afin d'être là-bas pour dix-neuf heures, tout en dînant. C'est alors qu'Hodgins était arrivé, des fleurs à la main. Brennan s'était éclipsée sans demander son reste et était rentré chez elle pour finir sa boîte de calissons en bouquinant lorsque Booth l'avait appelée pour lui annoncer qu'il y aurait sûrement deux nouveaux corps à identifier le lendemain. Brennan ne put s'empêcher de penser aux deux petites filles : plus de mère, plus de père et plus de frère. Elles allaient avoir de douloureuses années à vivre, à moins qu'elles n'aient été tuées elles aussi.

Le lendemain, c'est-à-dire le lundi, Booth et Brennan étaient dans la voiture en direction de la forêt de Landscape là où devraient se trouver les corps.

- Pourquoi Bardy a-t-il tué Marise et Bryan Julius ? Qu'il tue Mickael Julius, c'est une chose, ils étaient fâchés, mais pourquoi les deux autres ? Et pourquoi pas les fillettes ? demanda Brennan.

- Pour les fillettes, on n'en sait encore rien. Mais Bardy a tué les Julius parce que quelqu'un le lui a demandé, quelqu'un l'a payé pour ça.

- C'est lui qui vous l'a dit ?

- Non mais j'en suis sûr, je le sens.

Brennan décida de ne pas remettre en question l'instinct de son partenaire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la forêt, le sol était très mouillé et les arbres très touffus. Même avec les indications de Bardy, retrouver les corps des Julius n'allait pas être simple.

- Attention à vous Bones, c'est glissant, je vais rester derrière vous, suivez mon autre coéquipier.

- Et si fixait une règle, vous m'appelez Bones seulement en présence de mon équipe ou lorsqu'on est seuls.

- Non, c'est pas assez.

Alors, je reste derrière vous, je suis grande, je vais pas tomber.

Ils marchèrent ainsi dix bonnes minutes puis finirent par trouver les corps, ou plutôt les deux squelettes que Brennan s'empressa d'examiner. Elle fit ses premières conclusions.

- On dirait bien que ce sont eux, il y a un homme et une femme. La femme a le pied cassé, elle a du se le casser avant de mourir ou peut-être lorsque son corps a été déplacé.

Elle marqua une pause et observa les crânes.

- Ils ont été tués d'une balle dans la tête, très semblable à celle qui a tué Bryan Julius, ajouta-t-elle en regardant Booth.

Le téléphone de Booth sonna. Il s'éloigna pour parler puis revint quelques minutes plus tard alors que les corps étaient emballés pour être emmenés au laboratoire.

- Un collègue m'a appelé. Bardy a avoué qu'il avait été menacé et payé pour tuer les Julius mais il n'a pas voulu donner de nom, annonça Booth.

Brennan s'estima heureuse de ne pas l'avoir contrarié dans la voiture.

- Vous aviez raison.

- Je sais.


	6. Chapter 6

-1

Chapitre 6

Une heure et demi plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux à l'institut Jefferson, tous les quatre en comptant les corps. Hodgins récupéra les balles et alla les comparer à celle qui avait tué l'adolescent. Il revint quelques minutes après, suivit par Zack.

- C'est le même type de balles qui a tué Bryan Julius et ses parents.

- Mais pourquoi Bardy a-t-il avoué les meurtres des parents Julius ? demanda Zack. Est-ce qu'il avait un désir profond de faire de la prison ? Parce que c'est réussi.

- Je me suis posé la même question, dit Brennan.

- Moi aussi, remarqua Booth.

- Docteur Brennan, est-ce que je peux utiliser le téléphone fixe de votre bureau ? demanda Zack. Ce ne sera pas long mais j'ai oublié mon portable chez moi et comme c'est l'heure de ma pause…

- Bien sûr, oui.

- Merci, je fais vite.

Zack partit d'un pas pressé en direction du bureau de Brennan.

- Est-ce que votre assistant a un problème ? demanda Booth.

- Il s'appelle Zack. Et pour votre question, je ne sais pas. Hodgins ?

- Sa petite amie Emma est très préoccupée en ce moment et il ne sais pas pourquoi donc il est inquiet en permanence, expliqua Hodgins.

Alors que chacun d'eux était retourné à son occupation, Zack réapparu, encore plus blanc que d'habitude.

- Zack, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Angela.

- Docteur Brennan, excusez-moi mais j'ai besoin de prendre l'air et de m'occuper l'esprit, rien de grave. Puis-je me rendre sur les lieux du crime, ça me changera les idées et peut-être y a-t-on oublié quelque chose ?

Booth se tourna vers Hodgins.

- Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai mal entendu. Il ne va pas sur les lieux du crime pour se changer les idées n'est-ce pas ?

Hodgins mit un temps avant de répondre.

- Si, Booth.

Brennan avait ignoré les remarques des deux hommes et avait donné son accord à Zack qui était aussitôt partit.

- On a trouvé aucune trace sur l'arme du crime, je me trompe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, il n'y avait rien, confirma Angela.

Tous les quatre réfléchissaient en silence pour comprendre les motivations de Bardy. Hodgins était celui qui réfléchissait le plus vite parmi eux, ou plutôt celui qui pensait aux idées les plus saugrenues.

- Et s'il protégeait quelqu'un ? S'il avait tout avoué pour être sûr que personne d'autre ne soit accusé ?

- Et s'il regrettait simplement, dit Booth un peu énervé. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous compliquiez les choses ?

Pendant ce temps, le taxi de Zack le déposait devant l'immeuble des Julius. Un policier l'accompagnait car personne ne pouvait entrer sur les lieux du crime seul. La dernière fois que Zack y était venu, il était resté une demi-heure tout au plus et n'avait pas pris le temps de tout observer. Il entra dans l'appartement, enfila ses gants et commença par chercher sur sa gauche. Une sorte de commode contenait de la vaisselle et des épices, dessus se trouvaient quelques bibelots poussiéreux. Il y avait à côté un grand miroir, il le bougea mais il n'y avait rien derrière. Il fit ainsi le tour de la pièce en observant minutieusement chaque recoin et ne trouva malheureusement rien. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'il était dans cet appartement à fouiller petit à petit toutes les pièces et à part tout ce que les gens de normaux avaient chez eux, il n'y avait rien. Il décida alors de rentrer à l'institut. Lorsqu'il sortit de l'appartement, il hésita entre l'ascenseur et les escaliers. Tout le monde prenait toujours les escaliers de peur d'être coincé dans cet ascenseur douteux mais quelque chose le poussa à choisir malgré tout ce moyen de transport. Il monta dedans, suivit du jeune policier qui n'avait pas l'air rassuré et il appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Il était en train de penser à la visite surprise qu'il voulait faire à sa petite amie le soir lorsque ses yeux furent attirés par un objet minuscule dans un coin de la cage d'ascenseur. Il se pencha et le saisit avec ses gants.

- Un bouton de chemise, dit-il à voix haute.

Cet objet n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec le meurtrier mais ça ne coûtait rien de vérifier. Quand il arriva à l'institut Jefferson, il donna sa trouvaille à Angela qui alla directement faire un relevé d'empreintes.

- L'objet est petit, ça ne va pas être facile et on aura peut-être pas une empreinte complète.

Ils attendaient tous les deux le résultat sans espoir devant l'ordinateur lorsqu'un nom apparu sur l'écran.

- William Chavez ! dirent-ils en chœur.

- Brennan ! appela Angela.

- Agent Booth ! cria Zack.

- Booth est partit il y a un quart d'heure.

- Pourquoi il n'est jamais là quand c'est moi qui fait avancer l'enquête ! ronchonna Zack.

Brennan arriva en courant dans le bureau.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Chavez a mentit, il est bien allé chez les Julius. Voici un bouton de sa chemise avec ses empreintes dessus trouvé dans l'ascenseur, on peut remercier Zack.

- Bon boulot, Zack, excellent, le félicita Brennan. J'appelle Booth, dit-elle en partant.

Angela et Zack observèrent Brennan partir en courant vers son bureau.

- On s'en fou de Booth, Brennan est fière de toi, elle, dit Angela dans un sourire.

- C'est ce qui compte, dit Zack peu convaincu.

Cela faisait bientôt une heure que Chavez était en examen et il n'avait pas dit un mot. Booth commençait à s'impatienter quand il vit Brennan arriver. Il lui annonça qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau, qu'il s'apprêtait à aller interroger Bardy en lui précisant qu'il avait mis Chavez en examen et laissa Brennan l'accompagner. Quand ils allèrent retrouver Bardy, la fraîcheur de la pièce leur fit du bien. Ils s'assirent en face de lui.

- M. Bardy, nous avons mis en examen quelqu'un que vous connaissez, dit Booth.

- Qui ?

- Essayez un peu de deviner.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur.

- Qui vous a payé pour tuer les Julius ? se fâcha Booth.

Bardy gardait le silence.

- Nous savons que vous n'avez pas tué Bryan Julius, intervint Brennan. Et moi, je sais qui l'a tué. C'est lui qui est interrogé en ce moment même. Je n'ai aucune preuve mais j'ai des certitudes.

Il lui en avait coûté de dire cette dernière phrase, elle qui ne suivait que la logique scientifique, mais elle eut pour effet de faire réagir Bardy.

- Et alors ?! Vous ne pourrez rien contre lui ! Chavez est trop puissant ! Si vous l'attaquez, il vous réduira à néant !

- Il vous a menacé pour que vous tuiez les Julius mais il s'est chargé du fils dans l'intention d'effrayer la famille, résuma Booth calmement. Chavez a fait une erreur en laissant une preuve de son passage chez les Julius.

- Vous avez raison mais ça ne change rien. Il l'a tué avec mon arme et il m'a obligé à effacer mes empreintes et les siennes après avoir tué les Julius.

- Et les fillettes ?! Où sont les deux enfants, Klaus ? demanda Brennan.

- J'en sais rien.

- S'il vous-plaît, dites-nous ce que vous savez à propos d'elles, ce ne sont que des enfants, elles ont déjà perdu leurs parents et leur frère !

Le ton suppliant de Brennan avait surprit Booth; ce n'était pas son genre de supplier pour obtenir quelque chose.

- Je vous dit que je ne sais rien ! Je n'avais rien contre les Julius, si ce n'est que le père me sortait par les yeux. Si je savais quelque chose je vous le dirait, bon sang !

Bardy soupira et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. Brennan et Booth se regardèrent.

- Vos hommes sont toujours à la recherche des fillettes ?

- Oui, ils tournent autour de là où les corps de Marise et Mickael Julius ont été retrouvés mais ils n'ont aucune piste.

- Vous êtes allés fouiller chez Chavez ? demanda Bardy comme s'il faisait partie de l'enquête.

- Oui, répondit Booth. Tout est parfait, ç'en est même effrayant.

- Je crois que Chavez a engagé des hommes pour surveiller une des fillettes, dit Bardy. Je me souviens l'avoir entendu au téléphone parler à un homme d'une des fillettes comme s'il l'avait auprès de lui. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire et j'espère sincèrement que vous allez les retrouver.

- Merci Klaus, si vous vous rappelez de quelque chose, même quelque chose qui vous semble anodin, faites-le nous savoir, précisa Brennan.

- Comptez sur moi.

Brennan et Booth sortirent de la salle d'interrogatoire et Booth se dirigea droit vers la machine à café.

- Un café, Bones ?

- Bones non mais Brennan oui, répondit-elle ce qui adoucit l'ambiance et amusa Booth.

Ils burent leur café en résumant les informations qu'ils avaient. Retrouver les petites devenait une vraie difficulté et l'espoir diminuait d'heure en heure; elles étaient probablement entre les mains de sales types et peut-être bien séparées.

- Si on les retrouve dans deux états différents, elles seront placées dans le système mais pas ensembles, remarqua Booth.

- Il suffira de faire une demande de déplacement.

- Il y a tellement de demandes de ce type qu'elle ne sera pas prise en compte avant au moins cinq ans.

- Quoi, comment ça cinq ans ? C'est trop long, c'est plus que trop long, c'est… c'est un supplice, vous pouvez sûrement faire quelque chose, vous êtes du FBI.

- A part prendre en otage le type qui s'occupe des dossiers, je ne peux rien faire, répondit Booth tristement.

- Dites-moi que c'est faux, il y a forcément un moyen…

- On n'en est pas là, peut-être ne retrouvera-t-on jamais Verona et Louisa Julius.

- On les retrouvera, Booth.

- Je parlais de les retrouver vivantes…

Leur discussion s'arrêta sur ces mots-là et Booth raccompagna Brennan chez elle. Le ciel s'était couvert sur le chemin du retour et lorsque Brennan entra chez elle, le trajet de la voiture à la maison avait suffit à la tremper. Elle dégoulinait de partout lorsqu'elle entra dans sa salle de bain. Elle se changea et retourna dans son salon pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'elle savait de l'affaire : mettre tout en ordre pouvait peut-être donner une nouvelle piste. Elle en conclue une chose : il fallait qu'elle retourne chez Chavez pour y fouiller encore.

Le soir venu, Zack s'était fait le plus beau possible, il était aller acheter un bouquet de roses et avait pris la direction de l'appartement d'Emma. Arrivé devant la porte, il entendit des pleurs d'enfants. Il y avait apparemment du monde mais aucune voiture n'était garée devant chez elle. Comme il n'était pas venu ici pour rien, il sonna. Au bout de longues minutes, Emma vint ouvrir.

- Zack Addy, quelle surprise !

- Emma Kantin, quel plaisir !

- Elle l'embrassa longuement puis lui dit :

- Écoute, je…je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles mais…

De nouveau les pleurs retentirent.

- A qui est cet enfant ? demanda Zack.

- Rentre, ne reste pas sur le palier.

Il entra à l'intérieur de l'appartement et ferma la porte. Aussitôt, une odeur de chocolat chaud envahit ses narines.

- Tu veux un chocolat ? J'en ai fait un pour… pour ma nièce, dit-elle en mettant les roses dans un vase.

- J'en veux bien un, oui. Alors, c'est ta nièce ? Demanda Zack alors que les pleurs résonnaient encore.

- Oui. Je vais aller la consoler, je reviens. Sers-toi, fais comme chez toi.

Mais à peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que la petite fille fit irruption dans la cuisine. Les joues dégoulinantes de larmes, le visage rouge d'avoir pleuré, elle semblait ne pas avoir dormit correctement depuis longtemps. Emma la prit dans ses bras en essayant de calmer ses pleurs.

- Chhhhhhut, chuchota-t-elle en la berçant doucement.

Zack était resté bouche bée. Très lentement, il sortit une photo de son porte-feuille et compara le visage qui se trouvait dessus à celui de la petite fille.

- Verona ?

La petite releva la tête et regarda Zack dans les yeux, qui se rendit alors compte que la ressemblance était frappante.

- Non, tu dois te tromper, dit Emma d'une voix effrayée.

- Comment se fait-il que Verona Julius soit chez toi ? Emma, qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

- Elle était perdue, elle pleurait alors je l'ai ramenée chez moi.

- Je crois que tu me mens. Il faut que j'agisse sans faire de mal à cette enfant tout en la protégeant. Il faut que je fasse le bon choix. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je vais appeler le docteur Brennan.

- Zack...

Il composa le numéro de Brennan sur le téléphone d'Emma.

- Brennan.

- Bonsoir Docteur Brennan, c'est Zack. Je suis désolé de vous déranger si tard mais je crois que j'ai retrouver Verona Julius.

Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

- Amène-là… je ne sais pas, peut-être chez Booth ou… non. Reste avec Emma et Verona cette nuit et… et emmène-la à l'institut demain à huit heures.

- Et si elle est pas réveillée ?

- Eh bien…

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté du téléphone.

- Emmène-la quand tu veux, Zack.

- D'accord, à demain.

- Zack, une dernière chose. Si jamais la petite fait confiance à toi ou à ton amie, essaie de la faire parler.

- C'est pas vraiment mon domaine ça, Docteur Brennan.

- Je sais. À demain Zack.

- A demain.


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à mes reviewers ! Bonne continuation de la lecture ! J'espère que ces prochains chapitres vont vous plairent tout autant que les premiers !

Filament.

-1Chapitre 7

Brennan raccrocha et se mit à réfléchir à la meilleure chose à faire. Elle n'en savait rien. Il valait peut-être mieux faire comme si Zack avait découvert l'enfant le matin pour que la petite puisse passer une dernière nuit avec des gens qu'elle connaissait à peu près parce que les nuits suivantes allaient être difficile pour elle.

Le lendemain à neuf heures, Zack entrait dans l'institut en tenant Verona par la main. La petite ne pleurait plus mais elle ouvrait de grands yeux effrayés. Lorsque Booth et Brennan les aperçurent, ils se dirigèrent droit vers eux.

- Venez dans mon bureau, dit Brennan.

Arrivés dans son bureau, elle donna une chaise à tout le monde et laissa Booth parler.

- Emma n'est pas venue ?

- Je crois qu'elle a quelque chose à se reprocher. Elle m'a dit avoir trouvé la petite mais je n'y crois pas, dit Zack d'une voix tremblante.

- Ce qu'on va faire, expliqua Booth, c'est que je vais parler à Verona. Si elle ne me dit rien, Bones essaiera puis…

- Non Booth, je ne sais pas faire ça.

Booth s'approcha de Brennan et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Il faut retrouver sa sœur, gardez cet objectif et vous y arriverez.

Brennan avala sa salive de travers et acquiesça. Brennan et Zack sortirent de la pièce et laissèrent Booth avec Verona. Vingt minutes plus tard, la petite semblait rassurée mais elle n'avait pas lâché un mot. Booth sortit du bureau et chercha Brennan des yeux.

- Angela, où est Bones, j'ai besoin d'elle.

- Brennan est partie chercher le petit Esteban Gracker.

- Quoi ? Mais ça ne servira à rien, à quoi elle joue ? Elle a accepter de parler à Verona, elle ne peut pas s'enfuir comme ça !

- Faites-lui confiance, Booth. Elle, elle vous fait beaucoup plus confiance que vous ne le pensez.

Booth fronça les sourcils puis alla retrouver Zack et Verona dans le bureau pour attendre Brennan. Elle arriva dix minutes plus tard tenant Esteban par la main.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Bones ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser un témoin pour faire parler une victime.

- Je fais ce que je veux avec vos victimes et vos témoins, je ne suis pas du FBI. Et puis c'est une idée d'Angela, une excellente idée, déclara-t-elle alors qu'Esteban lâchait sa main pour rejoindre Verona.

La surprise se lut dans les yeux pleins de larmes de la petite fille.

- Pleure pas, Tamaranze veut bien que je reste avec toi ce matin.

Et à la surprise de tous, Verona se laissa tomber dans les bras d'Esteban.

- Il faut les laisser, venez, dit Brennan. La petite a confiance en son… copain.

- Mais Bones, ce ne sont que deux enfants. Comment va-t-on savoir si Verona dit quelque chose ?

- Angela m'a dit de compter sur Esteban et que seul un enfant pouvait comprendre un autre enfant. En tant qu'adulte, je suis d'accord avec ça.

Ils laissèrent les deux enfants dans le bureau de Brennan, bien trop jeunes pour vivre une telle situation.

- Qu'as-tu demandé à Esteban, exactement ? demanda Angela qui les avaient rejoint.

- J'ai d'abord expliqué la situation à ses parents, qui viennent d'ailleurs rechercher le petit vers midi. Puis j'ai dit à Esteban qu'on avait retrouvé Verona - ils sont… amoureux, il me l'a dit la première fois que je l'ai vu - et il m'a suivit. Je lui ai demandé ce que tu m'as conseillé, c'est-à-dire de questionner la petite à propos de ce qui lui est arrivé. Il m'a dit qu'il me raconterais tout ensuite. Je lui ai expliqué que c'était pour retrouver la grande sœur de Verona donc il a été d'accord.

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi il est bon de travailler en équipe, dit Booth.

- Il faut dire qu'Angela est un génie, précisa Hodgins.

Angela sourit en le regardant de ses grands yeux noirs.

- Espérons maintenant qu'Esteban est un génie, lui aussi, dit Booth.

- Pas besoin, répondit Angela. Elle lui parlera sans difficultés.

Une heure plus tard, Brennan essayait d'assimiler tout ce qu'Esteban lui disait, dans l'attente d'informations peut-être cruciales. Il s'avéra que Verona s'était faite kidnappée alors qu'elle était avec son père et Brennan et son équipe conclurent que les trois jours de disparition d'Emma correspondaient au moment ou elle était allée chercher la petite fille là où elle était enfermée.

Booth retourna au FBI en ordonnant à Zack d'y emmener Emma sur le champs. Dans la salle d'interrogatoire, encouragée par le soutien de Zack, elle avoua tout. Chavez avait fait tué Marise et Mickael Julius car le mari s'apprêtait à dénoncer les détournements de fonds de l'entreprise de Chavez avec un certain nombre de preuves irréfutables. Il avait appelé Emma cinq jours auparavant pour lui donner des indications afin qu'elle récupère Verona dans un état du Sud, gardée par un complice de Chavez. Emma expliqua qu'elle était sortie avec Chavez quelques mois auparavant et que bien qu'elle l'ait quitté, il continuait de la harceler régulièrement. Il fallait encore retrouver Louisa Julius mais elle ne savait rien à propos de la deuxième fillette. Brennan arriva alors au FBI. Booth lui raconta ce qu'il avait appris et elle l'accompagna pour interroger Chavez une nouvelle fois dans l'espoir qu'il révèle l'endroit où il détenait Louisa.

- Chavez, nous avons trouvé Verona Julius. Où est Louis ?

- Ici, aux USA. Question suivante ?

- Chavez, vous gagneriez plus à coopérer qu'à faire l'imbécile !

- Gagner quoi ? Je vais être jugé pour les meurtres de Marise Julius, Mickael Julius et Bryan Julius. Il y a encore quelque chose à gagner ?

Bien que Chavez soit une crapule, c'était quelqu'un de très lucide. Brennan se mit assise en face de lui.

- Bones, faites attention.

Chavez se mit à rire et il fixa Booth avec ses petits yeux perçants.

- Laissez donc votre copine faire preuve de courage. Vous avez peur que je la mange ? Je vous rappelle que j'ai les poignets menottés.

- Je n'ai pas envie de faire preuve de courage, William, j'en ai marre de voir des enfants disparaître ou mourir chaque jour. Quel intérêt avez-vous à garder Louisa, elle n'a que dix ans !

- Je suis un monstre, Docteur Brennan. Je garde Louisa tant que je n'ai pas été jugé. Je ferais réduire ma peine un maximum puis je vous direz où elle est. Peut-être.

- Vous ne l'avez pas tuée, alors ? Pourquoi avoir tué Marise et Bryan ?

- La femme du père Julius m'aurait dénoncée pour le meurtre de son mari. Quant à Bryan Julius, je l'ai tué pour effrayer sa famille et pour que Julius père arrête ses recherches à propos de mon entreprise.

- Mais ça n'a pas marché comme vous le vouliez, poursuivit Booth. Les parents se sont enfuis et se sont cachés avec leurs filles dans l'intention de vous dénoncer malgré tout.

- Mais je les ai retrouvés avant ! s'exclama Chavez en éclatant de rire. C'est pas génial, ça ?

- Vous êtes en prison quand même, rappela Booth.

- Mais Comline ne coulera pas !

Treize heures trente. Les différents interrogatoires n'avaient rien donnés. Au Jeffersonian, les parents d'Esteban avaient récupéré leur fils et s'étaient proposé pour prendre Verona quelques jours mais au regrets de tous, la petite fille avait due être conduite dans l'orphelinat le plus proche. Elle n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas pleuré, elle avait juste supplié Zack d'un regard humide. Angela s'était enfermée dans la pièce de reconstitution faciale pour laisser libre cours à son chagrin sans qu'on la voie et Zack et Hodgins étaient retournés travailler. Booth et Brennan arrivèrent après la bataille, sans rien de neuf. Où pouvait bien se trouver Louisa Julius ?

- Je vais retourner sur les lieux du crime des parents Julius. Je vais encore fouiller, dit Booth. Si vous avez du nouveau, appelez-moi sur mon portable.

Hodgins était revenu suivit de Angela, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré. Sa sensibilité était une fois de plus mise à rude épreuve.

- Angela, ça va aller ? demanda Brennan.

- J'en ai marre de toutes ces injustices , je ne m'y ferai jamais.

- Et-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? Je vais aller fouiller chez Chavez une dernière fois. On a peut-être laissé échapper un détail important.

- Non merci, c'est gentil mais je n'ai pas envie de bouger d'ici. Vas-y ma chérie et préviens-nous si tu as quelque chose.

- Promis, à tout à l'heure, dit Brennan en partant.

Elle sauta dans un taxi et indiqua l'adresse au chauffeur. Elle regarda défiler les rues puis une fois arrivée, paya le chauffeur, le remercia et sortit du taxi. La maison de Chavez était grande mais ce qui impressionnait, c'était la propreté qui y régnait. La plus grande pièce était la bibliothèque, remplie d'un tas de livres à thèmes totalement opposés. Brennan suivit des yeux une rangée de livres qui étaient tous de même collection. « La vie en montagne », « la vie en mer », « la vie en campagne ». Elle continua à lire les autres sortes de livres qui existaient puis s'arrêta sur « la vie en forêt ». Un marque-page était glissé à l'intérieur. Elle l'ouvrit à la page correspondante où se trouvait une description détaillée de l'endroit idéal où enterrer les corps des animaux morts afin qu'ils se décomposent au plus vite. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour faire le lien avec les corps des Julius retrouvés en pleine forêt. Elle continua à lire les titres d'un tas de livres tout en regardant s'il n'y avait pas de marque-pages. La bibliothèque devait être composée d'un bon millier de livres. Elle en ouvrit la moitié en cherchant avidement un indice là où se trouvaient les marque-pages. Un livre jaune qui ne portait aucun titre attira son attention. Un bout de papier était coincé entre deux pages. Elle ouvrit le livre et observa le code énigmatique qui était écrit dessus à l'encre rouge.

NMALIGOS10KMHO2FMAN (LJ)

La première chose qui sauta aux yeux de Brennan furent les initiales LJ : Louisa Julius. Le mot Aligos lui disait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

- Aligos… Aligos, répéta-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle décida d'appeler son équipe de fouines, comme disait Booth. Zack répondit.

- Oui, c'est Zack.

- Zack, c'est Brennan. Je suis chez Chavez et j'ai trouvé une espèce de code bizarre, j'ai besoin de vous tous pour le déchiffrer.

- Bien, attendez trente secondes j'appelle le reste de l'équipe.

Lorsqu'il revint , Brennan dicta le code à toute l'équipe.

- Je suis sûre que LJ signifie Louisa Julius et le mot Aligos me dit quelque chose mais je ne me souviens plus quoi, ajouta-t-elle.

- Aligos est un parc d'attraction, ma chérie, dit Angela. Il y a en trois aux Etats-Unis, un à Washington, un à Seattle et…

- Un au Nouveau Mexique ! Mais oui, c'est ça merci Ange' ! s'écria Brennan.

- Alors je propose Nouveau Mexique pour « NM », dit Hodgins.

- Génial, alors maintenant il reste 10KMHO2FMAN

- Il y a beaucoup de noms de famille qui finissent par « MAN », déclara Zack.

- Et si dans HO2F, il y avait deux F ? proposa Hodgins.

- Non, il n'y en a qu'un précisa Brennan.

- Jack a raison, ma chérie. Le « 2 » avant le « F » signifie qu'il y a deux F. Le nom que tu cherches est Hoffman avec deux F.

- D'accord alors il reste 10KM.

- Dix kilomètres ! s'exclamèrent Zack et Hodgins en même temps.

- Et est-ce qu'il y a des Hoffman à dix kilomètres du parc Aligos dans le Nouveau Mexique ? demanda Brennan.

- On te cherche ça tout de suite, Brennan, dit Hodgins.

- J'appelle Booth pour le prévenir et je vous rappelle dans cinq minutes.

- Ok !

Brennan raccrocha. Son cœur battait à tout rompre; ils allaient peut-être retrouver la fillette de dix ans. Ella appela Booth mais tomba directement sur son répondeur. Elle laissa un court message et rappela au Jeffersonian.

- On a trouvé ! Jerry Hoffman possède une ferme à dix kilomètres au Nord du parc Aligos, récita Angela. Tu as eu Booth ?

- Non, il ne répond pas. Et mon téléphone va couper, je n'ai plus de batterie. Appelez-le et expliquez-lui tout. Je prend un taxi pour le Nouveau Mexique, je peux y être dans… cinq ou six d'heures.

- Non ! cria Angela. C'est trop dangereux, attend Booth, n'y va pas seule.

- Une petite fille est en danger de mort, Ange'. Mon téléphone va couper, je vous laisse. A bientôt.

Angela, Zack et Hodgins restèrent pétrifiés.

- Elle est inconsciente, observa Hodgins.

- Je dirais courageuse, dit Zack.

- Brennan est impulsive c'est tout… Oh, mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? paniqua tout à coup Angela en se rendant compte de la situation. Pourquoi je n'ai pas une amie qui a peur des méchants et des armes comme tout le monde ? Je serais beaucoup moins stressée.

- J'essaie de joindre Booth, calme-toi, essaya de la rassurer Hodgins. Il va sûrement la rejoindre.

De son côté, Brennan ne trouvait pas de taxi qui pouvait l'emmener au Nouveau Mexique mais elle avait monté le prix et avait finalement dégoté un chauffeur qui avait accepté de s'occuper d'elle. Son taxi la déposa au milieu de l'état vers vingt heures. Elle commença par aller chercher une carte dans l'espoir de trouver rapidement la ferme de Hoffman.

À l'institut, Hodgins avait finalement réussi à joindre Booth de longues heures après l'appel de Brennan.

- Quoi ?! Au Nouveau Mexique ?

- Oui, répondit Hodgins, à l'adresse que je viens de vous donner.

- Elle n'est pas partie seule ?

- Eh bien en fait… si. En taxi, apparemment. Elle doit être arrivée à l'heure qu'il est.

- Oh non… Et son téléphone qui n'a plus de batterie. Quel heure est-il ?

- Vingt et une heure.

- Je pars la rejoindre avec un collègue, en espérant qu'elle et Louisa vont bien, qu'elle l'ait retrouvée ou non.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapitre 8

Il était vingt et une heure lorsque le taxi de Brennan la déposa assez loin de la ferme pour qu'elle ne soit pas repérée. Il n'y avait aucune maison à au moins deux kilomètres aux alentours et elle fut surprise de constater que la ferme était abandonnée. La porte d'entrée était à moitié détruite ce qui lui permit d'entrer facilement à l'intérieur. À première vue, tout était délabré et poussiéreux mais une casserole remplie d'eau chaude lui prouva qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Brennan prit la tige en ferraille qui était à côté de la cheminée et continua à s'enfoncer dans la maison. Le silence qui y régnait était assourdissant, c'est pourquoi elle prit la précaution de se déplacer très lentement pour ne faire aucun bruit.

- La ferme !

Une voix d'homme venue des escaliers menant au sous-sol avait retentit sans prévenir et Brennan lâcha l'objet en fer qui heurta le sol dans un vacarme surprenant. Brennan récupéra la tige en fer et se cacha de façon à voir qui remonterait ces escaliers sans être vue.

- Qui est là ? cria l'homme.

Brennan le vit apparaître; il était grand, avait une barbe de plusieurs jours et le dos courbé. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et son regard noir était effrayant. Il passa à quelques mètres de Brennan sans la voir. Il entra dans son salon et elle en profita pour descendre les escaliers. Arrivée en bas, elle entendit des pleurs venant d'une pièce tout près d'elle. Elle s'approcha d'une grille très semblable à des barreaux de prison et découvrit un tout petit corps secoué par des sanglots dans une robe blanche toute légère. Un trognon de pomme était posé par terre à côté d'une bouteille d'eau peu transparente. Brennan leva le loquet de la grille, la poussa et entra dans la pièce.

- Louisa ? chuchota-t-elle.

- Qui êtes-vous ? sanglota la petite.

- Je suis Tempérance Brennan et je viens pour te sortir de là.

- Jerry m'a dit la même chose, répondit Louisa en montrant du doigt un corps inanimé dans la petite pièce mitoyenne, de la taille d'un placard.

Tout à coup, Brennan entendit un bruit de métal. Elle se retourna et constata avec horreur que l'homme l'avait enfermée avec la fillette dans la pièce

- Alors elle veut jouer à cache-cache avec Manny la petite dame ?

Brennan se mit debout.

- Pas si petite que ça en fait. Elle va se présenter sinon je lui tire dessus, ajouta-t-il d'un ton grave en pointant son arme sur elle.

- Je m'appelle… Rebecca.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait venir ici ?

- Rien. J'ai entendu dire que la maison semblait inhabitée alors je suis rentrée. Comme j'ai entendu du bruit au sous-sol, je suis descendue.

- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous êtes ici par hasard ! Se fâcha l'homme. Vous sortirez peut-être vivante si vous faites ce que je vous dis.

Brennan et Louisa l'entendirent remonter à l'étage.

- Pourquoi tu as dit que tu t'appelais Rébecca ? demanda Louisa à voix basse

- Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il sache qui je suis, répondit Brennan.

- Où est Verona ?

La question ne surprit pas vraiment Brennan mais elle fut soulagée de pouvoir lui annoncer au moins une bonne nouvelle quant à la santé de sa sœur.

- Verona est en sécurité et tu la retrouveras bientôt.

- Mais je ne retrouverai jamais Bryan, papa et maman. Ils sont morts.

Louisa avait dit ces mots d'un ton tellement froid qu'un frisson parcouru le dos de Brennan.

- Je suis désolée Louisa.

C'est à ce moment que l'homme réapparut aux barreaux.

- Elles vont boire ça les petites dames, dit-il en leur tendant un gobelet chacune. Allez, allez, on se presse !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Brennan.

- Du poison.

L'homme explosa d'un rire cruel qui aurait pu faire frémir Chavez.

- Ce sont des somnifères, déclara Louisa en allant chercher son gobelet. C'est pour qu'on dorme.

- Voilà ! Il faut demander aux habitués de la maison.

- Il n'est pas question que je m'endorme.

L'homme stoppa son rictus, son visage se crispa et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Tu vas boire ça comme ta copine et tu te la fermes sinon je te tire dans la jambe, c'est clair ?

Brennan ne supportait pas d'être traitée ainsi mais elle n'était pas en position de décider de quoi que ce soit. À son tour, elle saisit son gobelet et retourna auprès de la fillette.

- T'inquiètes pas, lui dit Louisa en buvant. C'est vraiment des somnifères.

Si Brennan ne connaissait pas son âge, elle lui aurait donné au moins quatorze ans. Imitant Louisa, elle but la totalité du gobelet sous la surveillance de l'homme.

- Dormez bien, mes jolies. De toute façon c'est l'heure, il est vingt-deux heures passées.

Booth regarda sa montre. Vingt-trois heures. Lui et son coéquipier roulaient depuis une bonne demi-heure et la pluie martelait toujours les vitres de la voiture.

Sur le siège passager, le frère de William Chavez, Billy Chavez, ne cessait de gesticuler.

- Arrêtes de bouger, Billy. C'est troublant pour celui qui conduit.

- Et toi arrêtes de stresser, on avancera pas plus vite.

- Dans quelle galère est-elle encore allée se mettre ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait besoin de partir seule ?

- Elles a essayé de te joindre mais ton téléphone était éteint.

- Oui. C'est de ma faute, soupira Booth.

- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Booth.

- S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

- Si ça se trouve, elle a passé la nuit dans un hôtel, elle t'attend avant d'agir et toi tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

Booth regarda Billy.

- Tu ne la connais pas pour dire une ânerie pareille. Bones n'attend pas que quelqu'un décide d'agir pour faire quelque chose.

Ce fut autour de Billy de dévisager Booth.

- Tu sors avec elle ?

- Non !

- Alors tu dois drôlement tenir à elle.

- C'est ma partenaire, se justifia Booth.

- C'est tout ?

Booth regarda Billy puis reposa ses yeux sur la route, assombrie par la nuit.

- Non.

Lorsque le soleil se leva sur la ferme, l'homme qui détenait Brennan et Louisa prisonnières se réveilla de bonne humeur. Ses deux prisonnières devaient encore dormir jusqu'à midi avant que les effets du somnifère ne s'arrêtent. Ils descendit vérifier qu'elles dormaient avant de monter dans son 4x4 en direction du supermarché le plus proche. Arrivé en ville, il faillit percuter une voiture qui roulait bien trop vite et qui fila sans demander son reste.

Il était sept heures lorsque Booth arriva dans la ville qui longeait le parc Aligos.

- Tu roules trop vite, Booth.

- Je fais attention.

A ce moment, il faillit percuter un 4x4 de plein fouet ce qui le poussa à ralentir son allure.

- Tu vas nous tuer ! S'il y a deux morts dans le journal demain, ce sera nous et pas ta copine et la petite.

- Mais non, je contrôle.

Le reste de la route fut quand même long et Booth et Billy ressentirent un soulagement lorsqu'ils se garèrent à une centaine de mètres de la ferme Hoffman. Le jour s'était levé et Brennan et Louisa auraient eu le temps de se faire tuer au moins cent fois. Booth s'efforça de chasser cette pensée noire de sa tête.

- On dirait qu'il n'y a personne, remarqua Billy.

- Entrons. Et sors ton arme, conseilla Booth.

Les deux agents entrèrent et traversèrent la cuisine à grandes enjambées puis le salon et toutes les pièces de l'étage en essayant d'y trouver un quelconque signe de la présence de Brennan ou Louisa.

- Sortons, il n'y a rien, dit Billy.

- Attend, on dirait qu'il y a un sous-sol.

Ils descendirent les escaliers et Booth avança le premier jusqu'aux barreaux de fer.

- Bones !

Il souleva le loquet et ouvrit la porte de fer.

- Bones, réveillez-vous ! Louisa ?

- Chhhhut ! S'il y a quelqu'un, il va t'entendre. Emmenons-les dans la voiture et barrons-nous, dit Billy.

- Prend la petite.

Booth passa ses bras sous le dos et les genoux de Brennan et la souleva. Billy fit de même avec Louisa et l'un derrière l'autre, il regagnèrent la voiture.

- Je conduis, tu es crevé toi, déclara Billy.

- Je vais à l'arrière avec elles-deux.

Billy démarra en trombe de chez Hoffman et une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient sur l'autoroute, en route vers chez eux. Louisa et Brennan étaient allongées sur Booth qui se trouvait au milieu d'elles-deux. Elles semblaient dormir profondément, d'un sommeil sans rêves.

- Pourquoi ne se réveillent-elles pas ? demanda Booth.

- Tu devraient prendre exemple sur elles, dors.

Mais Booth ne pu s'endormir. Ce fut au bout de deux longues heures de route que Brennan se réveilla. Elle n'ouvrit d'abord pas les yeux et la première chose qu'elle sentit fut une main posée sur son bras droit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle constata que la main appartenait à un corps contre lequel elle était appuyée. Elle releva la tête de l'épaule de Booth et essaya de voir où elle se situait.

- Bones ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je… Est-ce que j'ai eu un malaise ?

- Non. Non, je ne crois pas.

- Oh, ce sont les somnifères, je me souviens.

- Pourquoi avez-vous pris un somnifère ?

- Vous choisiriez quoi entre vous faire tirer dessus ou prendre un somnifère ? J'ai hésité mais Louisa m'a conseillé le somnifère…

- Quel humour ! s'exclama Billy.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit de l'humour, Billy.

- Non, ce n'était pas de l'humour, confirma Brennan.

Le sourire qui était apparut quelques secondes plus tôt sur le visage de Billy disparut aussitôt.

- Je ne veux pas la connaître davantage. Ton amie est cinglée, Booth.

- Comment nous avez-vous trouvées ? demanda Brennan en ignorant la remarque de Billy.

- De la même manière que vous avez trouvé Louisa et avec les indications de Hodgins.

- Et on va où là ?

- On va où ?! répéta Billy, surpris. Eh bien, on va à l'hôpital.

- Pourquoi ?

Billy s'apprêtait à faire une nouvelle remarque mais Booth l'en empêcha.

- C'est bon Billy, on a compris; Bones est cinglée.

- Je ne suis pas folle, se défendit Brennan.

- Faites semblant, ça fera plaisir à Billy.

- Oh, ma tête, se plaignit Brennan. J'ai besoin d'aspirine.

- Billy, regarde dans la boîte à gants, je dois avoir des comprimés et de l'eau.

Brennan avala son médicament et appuya de nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de Booth pour s'endormir. Après cette épreuve un peu effrayante, elle trouvait agréable de se sentir rassurée et de pouvoir se reposer.

Pour la deuxième fois en trop peu de temps, Brennan se réveilla dans un hôpital. Elle se releva, se servit un verre d'eau et but une longue gorgée; elle se sentait prête à soulever des montagnes. Elle descendit de son lit, sortit dans le couloir et aperçut Booth en train de discuter avec un médecin. Lorsqu'il la vit il coupa court à sa discussion, remercia le médecin et se dirigea vers Brennan.

- Quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quatorze heures et j'ai réussi à faire signer à un médecin un permis de sortie pour quatorze heures. C'est pas merveilleux ? dit-il en secouant la papier devant ses yeux.

- Si, dit Brennan, pensive. Si. Merci. Quel jour on est ?

- On est vendredi comme tout à l'heure dans la voiture, vous vous souvenez ? demanda Booth en souriant à son tour.

- Ah… Oui. Où est Louisa ?

- Elle s'est remise sur pied plus vite que vous mais elle est en compagnie d'une psychologue pour enfant qui fait très bien son travail. Elle n'a subit aucun sévices sexuels, elle était juste mal nourrie, expliqua Booth.

- Bien.

- Je vous ramène chez vous ?

Brennan rassembla ses affaires et monta dans la voiture. Elle appuya sa tête contre la vitre et regarda dehors pendant toute la première moitié du trajet, sans dire un mot, ce qui intrigua Booth.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Comment ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, vous n'avez rien dit depuis qu'on est partis de l'hôpital.

- Si, ça va, répondit-elle en continuant regarder dehors.

Booth attendit de voir une place libre sur le bord de la route et il se gara.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Brennan.

- Il y a que je vois bien que ça ne va pas et vous faites comme s'il n'y avait rien, dit-il en la regardant.

Brennan regarda ses pieds.

- Ce n'est pas important, dit-elle.

- Si, ça l'est.

- J'ai perdu le collier que ma mère m'a offert pour mes quatorze ans. Celui avec la pierre ovale vert jade. Mais je vais m'en remettre.

Elle avait dit ça en gardant les yeux fixés sur ses chaussures puis elle avait de nouveau tourné la tête vers l'extérieur. Elle espérait que Booth n'avait pas vu ses yeux humides mais elle se trompait.

- Vous l'avez perdu où ? demanda-t-il.

- Dans le Nouveau Mexique, je crois.

Booth n'insista pas. Il aurait pu lui dire des tas de choses pour la réconforter mais ses paroles n'auraient eu aucun effets; Brennan avait l'impression d'avoir perdu la seule chose qui la reliait à sa mère. Il la déposa chez elle un peu avant quinze heures puis retourna au FBI.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Chapitre 9

Alors que le soleil se couchait, le téléphone de Brennan retentit dans toute la maison. Elle leva le nez de son livre et alla décrocher.

- Brennan, annonça-t-elle.

- Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ! Je sais que ce n'est pas un bon jour pour toi mais j'espère que l'année qui va suivre sera meilleure.

- Merci Angela, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre. J'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui mon anniversaire, avec tous ces évènements…

- Joyeux anniversaire ! raisonna la voix de Hodgins dans l'écouteur.

- Jack ! s'indigna Angela. Mes voisins ! Jack est persuadé que mes vieux voisins sont sourds comme des pots mais il se trompe complètement.

- Dis-lui merci et dis-lui aussi de prendre soin de toi. Je suis nulle pour étaler mes sentiments et je déteste faire ça mais je vais le faire quand même. Tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, Ange'. Peut-être ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux.

- Je le savais déjà mais ça fait toujours quelque chose de l'entendre. Jack ?! Brennan t'ordonne de prendre soin de moi sinon elle te fait virer !

Brennan éclata de rire. Elle remercia Angela de l'avoir mise de bonne humeur puis raccrocha, un sourire pendu aux lèvres. Elle ne pensait même plus à la tristesse qu'elle avait ressentit lorsqu'elle avait effacer le message vocal de son frère sans même l'écouter. Elle se réinstalla dans son fauteuil et reprit sa lecture. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de dîner, elle avala un café et un morceau de pain puis replongea dans son livre. Vers vingt-trois heures, elle ferma son livre, repensa au coup de téléphone d'Angela et un sourire s'afficha de nouveau sur son visage. Sa sonnette retentit alors. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers sa porte en se demandant qui pouvait bien lui rendre visite à cette heure tardive.

- Mais… il est tard ! s'exclama-t-elle en réalisant que la seule personne capable de lui rendre visite à cette heure après Angela ne pouvait être que lui.

- Oui mais minuit n'est pas passé alors je ne suis pas en retard, on peut même dire que je suis en avance d'une heure en fait !

Booth entra en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles pendant que Brennan refermait la porte en souriant elle aussi puis elle repris un air sérieux avant d'ajouter :

- En avance pour quoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas pu oublier ça, Bones, c'est impossible !

Brennan soupira puis elle rétorqua dans un sourire :

- Si Angela ne me l'avait pas rappelé tout à l'heure, je l'aurais oublié. Asseyez-vous, dit-elle en désignant le canapé.

- Merci. Comment allez-vous depuis tout à l'heure ?

- J'avais le moral un peu bas mais Angela me l'a remonté au téléphone, raconta-t-elle en prenant place à côté de lui.

- Ah bon ? Et comment a-t-elle fait, ça m'intéresse !

- Vous allez être déçu : elle n'a rien eu besoin de faire. Sa bonne humeur permanente m'a contaminée. Pourquoi êtes-vous venu aussi tard ?

- Pour vous voir.

- Oui mais pourquoi à cette heure-ci ?

Booth hésita.

- Parce que j'ai eu besoin de… plus de temps que prévu pour trouver votre… cadeau.

- C'était inutile de perdre votre temps, je n'aime pas les cadeaux, avoua Brennan.

- Je sais et c'est pourquoi je me suis efforcé d'être original. Le premier est un cadeau que je vous dois donc ce n'est pas réellement un cadeau. Mais ce n'est pas celui-ci qui m'a pris le plus de temps. Tenez, ouvrez.

Brennan saisit le sachet que Booth, impatient, lui tendait.

- Vous remarquerez que je ne l'ai pas emballé pour qu'il ressemble le moins possible à un cadeau, précisa-t-il alors que Brennan sortait une boîte d'un sachet.

- J'aurais du m'en douter, des calissons. Je vais les manger tout de suite parce que je n'ai rien mangé ce soir et j'ai très faim. De toute façon vous devez m'en acheter une par jour, c'est bien ça ?

- Vous oubliez votre anniversaire mais évidemment vous n'oubliez ce que je dis. Vous êtes un phénomène rare, Bones ! dit-il sur le même ton que prennent les journalistes pour annoncer une catastrophe naturelle.

- Merci, je vais me régaler, dit-elle en souriant du coin de la bouche.

- Le deuxième est un cadeau qui va vous remonter le moral et que je n'ai ni fait ni acheté. Par définition, ce n'est pas un cadeau.

Brennan secoua la tête de gauche à droite, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Booth avait fait tout ce cinéma. Il sortit de sa poche une boule de papier orange qui emballait quelque chose de la taille d'une noisette. Il posa le papier au creux de sa propre main et demanda à Brennan de l'ouvrir.

- Booth, c'est un peu trop mystérieux pour moi tout ça, dit-elle ce sourire toujours collé aux lèvres.

- Allez-y.

Petit à petit et avec le plus de lenteur possible, elle écartait le papier. Elle regarda Booth et quand elle s'aperçut qu'il ne souriait plus, elle lui demanda d'un air amusé :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je suis trop longue ?

- En fait, j'ai oublié une partie du cadeau. Voilà, dit-il en sortant un paquet de mouchoirs de sa poche. Continuez, c'est bon.

Ce fut au tour du sourire de Brennan de disparaître. L'amusement avait fait place à l'inquiétude et elle ne savait plus si elle voulait ouvrir le paquet ou non.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que c'est ? demanda Booth.

- Votre air sérieux et cette histoire de mouchoirs m'en ont dissuadée.

- Faites-moi confiance, allez-y.

Brennan reprit l'ouverture de son cadeau. Lorsqu'elle poussa le dernier coin de papier, elle prit une longue inspiration pour ne pas laisser l'émotion s'emparer d'elle mais une larme avait déjà coulé sur sa joue. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce cadeau et encore moins à avoir une telle réaction mais à la vue du bijoux vert jade brillant dans la main de Booth, une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge sans qu'elle puisse l'en empêcher. Elle voulait dire quelque chose mais rien ne venait. Elle regarda droit devant elle en s'efforçant de reprendre ses esprits et elle sentit la main de Booth lui essuyer furtivement la joue. Elle se recula.

- Je vous le met ?

Elle acquiesça. Booth saisit le collier, le passa autour du cou de Brennan puis l'attacha.

- Où l'avez-vous trouvé ? finit-elle par demander d'une petite voix.

- Dans la bibliothèque de Chavez mais vous avez fait un tel bordel que ça m'a pris plus longtemps que prévu ! s'exclama-t-il.

Cette réflexion eut pour effet de faire rire Brennan. Elle ferma les yeux puis regarda Booth droit dans les yeux.

- Je…

- Chhhhut, la coupa Booth. Quand on ne sait pas quoi dire, on ne dit rien.

Elle continua de le regarder pendant un temps infini, sans aucun bruit, puis comme si Booth avait sentit que ce n'était pas le bon moment, il se recula et se leva du canapé.

- Il est temps que je rentre chez moi, dit-il en prenant sa veste.

Brennan ne réagit pas.

- Bonne nuit Tempérance et joyeux anniversaire.

Il sortit de la maison comme il était entré une heure auparavant, sa veste à la main, un sourire sur les lèvres. Brennan resta un instant abasourdie par ce qui s'était passé puis elle alla se coucher sans enlever son collier.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla sur son canapé. Elle avait du s'endormir dès que Booth était partit. Booth. Il s'était passé quelque chose de bizarre la veille et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de le remercier pour avoir retrouvé - et surtout cherché - son collier. Peu importe, elle le ferait aujourd'hui en s'excusant d'avoir été aussi lente à réagir. Elle prit aussi, pendant un court instant, la résolution de se coucher tôt le soir car elle sentait la fatigue s'accumuler.

- La fêêêêête ! s'exclama-elle à voix haute.

Elle avait complètement oublié la fête dont Angela lui avait parlé. Elle avait promis de l'y accompagner, elle devait respecter sa promesse même si ça ne l'enchantait guère. Elle se prépara un café, alla faire sa toilette, revint boire son café froid puis fonça au Jeffersonian. Elle n'avait aucune nouvelle des petites Julius. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit Booth se garer à quelques mètres de là où son taxi l'avait déposé et elle le rejoignit.

- Booth !

- Bonjour Bones, ça va bien ?

- J'ai…Enfin j'ai pas eu le temps de… de vous remercier hier soir.

- Oui je vais bien, merci.

Brennan le regarda de travers.

- J'ai pas eu le temps de vous remercier pour le collier, répéta-t-elle alors qu'ils approchaient des marches de l'institut.

- Aucune importance, vous allez être très fâchée d'ici quelques minutes et croyez-moi, j'en suis désolé, annonça Booth de mauvaise humeur.

- Quoi ?

Booth accéléra le pas.

- Booth, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Brennan alors qu'ils entraient dans le laboratoire.

- Brennan, Booth ! Vous allez pas le croire ! J'ai comparé la terre de toute les chaussures de Klaus Bardy avec celle où ont été enterrés les corps des Julius et il n'y a absolument aucune correspondance. Même sur ses vêtements, je doute que Bardy soit l'assassin, annonça Hodgins.

- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé de faire ça ? demanda Brennan.

- Non, mais je l'ai fait quand même.

- Bardy aurait mentit, dit Booth. Pourquoi ?

- Pour qui, vous voulez dire, précisa Angela en venant rejoindre l'équipe. Quand on s'accuse de quelque chose que l'on a pas fait, c'est pour protéger quelqu'un.

- Est-ce que Bardy avait un lien précis avec quelqu'un de la boîte ? demanda Brennan.

- Pas que je sache, répondit Booth. Il ne me reste plus qu'à aller questionner Bardy jusqu'à le faire parler. Merci Hodgins.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et entendit Brennan l'appeler.

- Booth ! De quoi parliez-vous tout à l'heure ? Booth !

- Rendez-vous au Bleu du Niagara à midi trente je vous expliquerez ! répondit Booth en sortant de l'institut.

- Whoua ! Comme c'est romantique ! Un rendez-vous hurler à travers un laboratoire, dit Angela en souriant.

- Angela…

A midi et demi, Brennan quitta l'institut et se rendit au restaurant. Booth attendait déjà, assis à une table, l'air inquiet.

- Désolée, je suis un peu en retard.

- Aucun problème. Bardy n'a rien voulu dire. Il soutient que c'est lui qui a commis ces meurtres mais c'est juste pour la forme; il ne croit même pas à ce qu'il dit, résuma Booth.

- Tout ça ne nous avance pas…

- Non. Vous voulez manger quoi ?

- Pareil que la dernière fois, et vous ?

- Vous n'êtes pas pour le changement. Je vais prendre comme vous pour goûter.

Ils commandèrent leur déjeuner et parlèrent de l'affaire jusqu'à ce que Brennan en arrive à parler des fillettes.

- Où est Louisa en ce moment ?

- Justement, je voulais vous en parler ce matin. Vous allez sûrement être fâchée et… personne ne pourra vous le reprocher.

Booth marqua une pause puis voyant que Brennan ne disait rien, il enchaîna.

- Louisa a été emmenée dans un orphelinat.

- Avec sa sœur…

- Non.

- Comment ça, non ?

- Ayant été retrouvée par le FBI au dans le Nouveau Mexique elle a dû être placée dans le système de là-bas.

Brennan n'y croyait pas. Les fillettes ne pouvaient pas être séparées comme ça. Il y avait sûrement un moyen pour les rassembler. Au plus vite.

- Mais… Il faut faire une demande pour… Je veux dire… On ne peut pas séparer Louisa de Verona, c'est inhumain, dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

- Je vous ai déjà expliqué la situation. Il est impossible de les remettre ensemble en respectant la loi. J'ai fait une demande mais il y en a déjà tellement qu'elle risque de passer aux oubliettes. Je suis désolé, Bones, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

- Vous pouvez sûrement faire quelque chose, Booth ! Elles ont forcément de la famille quelque part ! Elles ont perdu leur parent et leur frère, elle vont déjà vivre un enfer, Booth !

- Je sais, Bones. Ne croyez pas que ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid ! D'après les Gracker, elles ont une grand-mère qui habite dans le centre des USA mais on ne l'a pas retrouvée, on avait trop peu d'indications.

- Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Louisa, elle saura le nom de sa grand-mère !

- C'est déjà fait, Bones ! Je vous jure que j'ai fait un maximum de démarches, je n'y suis pas arrivé.

De la tristesse se lisait dans les yeux de Booth mais aussi le regret de faire revivre à sa partenaire l'épisode difficile de sa vie où elle avait été séparée de son grand frère. Le visage de Brennan s'était décomposé à la découverte de cette mauvaise nouvelle. Elle avait assez souffert pour s'imaginer dans quelle détresse devaient se trouver les petites Julius.

- Voici votre déjeuner, bon appétit, dit le serveur d'une voix enjouée en apportant leur repas.

- Je n'ai plus faim, dit Brennan en quittant brutalement la table.

- Bones. Bones, attendez., dit Booth en l'empêchant de se diriger vers la sortie. Je suis désolé, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

- Certainement pas.

Il n'y avait pas de colère dans sa voix mais son ton était rempli de reproches et Booth le sentit bien. Elle bouscula le serveur et les gens qui l'entouraient et s'enfuit dans la rue, laissant Booth seul sous le choc d'une réaction à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Il se doutait qu'elle serait en colère, mais pas contre lui.


	10. Chapter 10

-1Chapitre 10

Au Jeffersonian comme au FBI les recherches continuèrent tout le samedi après-midi dans le but de retrouver le vrai assassin des Julius. Ce n'était pas Bardy et malgré la pression que Booth lui mettait en répétant encore et encore les mêmes questions, Bardy continuait de s'accuser. Booth fit une pause. Il voulu essayer de joindre Brennan puis se ravisa, il valait mieux qu'il la laisse se calmer. Et bien qu'elle souffre elle s'était montrée très injuste avec lui. Il termina son café puis retourna s'acharner un peu contre Bardy.

- Me revoilà ! dit-il en entrant dans la pièce.

- Vous perdez votre temps.

- Arrêtez de répéter toujours la même chose, c'est fatigant.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! Cela fait deux heures que vous me bassinez avec les mêmes questions !

- Sans blague.

Klaus Bardy s'appuya brutalement contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant et en croisant les bras.

- Pourquoi vous protégez qui ?

- Mais je ne protège personne.

- On sait que ce n'est pas vous qui avez tué les Julius, on en a la preuve, c'est inutile de vous accuser.

- Puisque je vous dit que c'est moi.

- Admettons. Vous les avez tué avec une arme ?

- Oui.

- Quelle partie du corps avez-vous visé ?

- Le cœur. Où peut-être la tête, je ne sais plus moi, j'avais jamais tué avant, j'étais complètement perdu !

- Vous mentez, n'importe qui s'en rendrait compte. Ramenez-le en cellule, dit-il aux policiers.

Deux d'entre eux entrèrent dans la salle d'interrogatoire et menottèrent Bardy. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de Booth, il dit :

- N'importe qui ferait la même chose à ma place.

Puis il se laissa emporter dans sa cellule sans rien ajouter. Booth sortit des bureaux du FBI en colère puis pris une grande inspiration de l'air frais extérieur. Quoiqu'il fasse, les petites filles avaient été retrouvées, c'était ce qui importait. Il irait donc tranquillement à la fête comme prévu, sans culpabiliser. Ou presque.

Brennan travaillait avec Zack depuis une bonne heure sur les corps des Julius afin de trouver un indice pouvant mener au meurtrier mais rien n'apparaissait. Tous les tests possibles avaient été réalisés et les conclusions ne menaient nulle part. Marise et Mickael Julius étaient morts de la balle qu'ils avaient reçue dans la tête. Marise avait une déformation de naissance au niveau de la colonne vertébrale et son pied avait été cassé après sa mort lorsque son corps avait été déplacé. Quant au squelette de son mari, il n'avait rien de particulier. Angela arriva auprès de son amie et l'écouta lui faire la liste de ses conclusions avant de résumer la situation.

- Donc, William Chavez a tué Bryan Julius et a ordonné à…à quelqu'un de tuer les parents Julius. Il a fait kidnapper les fillettes puis a demandé à Emma Kantin - son ex petite amie - d'accueillir la plus petite chez elle. D'un côté, les preuves montrent que Klaus Bardy n'a pas tué les Julius et de l'autre, ce même homme s'accuse.

- Oui, c'est ça, confirma Zack.

Brennan acquiesça.

- Je propose qu'on retourne chez Bardy et chez Chavez. Mais pas maintenant, précisa-t-elle.

- Quand ? demanda Brennan.

- Demain. Ce soir, on doit tous se préparer pour aller à la fête, vous vous souvenez ?

- Angela, je… commença Brennan.

- Je sais que tu es malheureuse à cause de ce qui arrive à Verona et Louisa. Je sais que ça te torture de ne rien pouvoir faire et moi aussi. Mais je sais aussi que tu as fait une promesse à ta meilleure amie et que tu vas regretter pendant des semaines de ne pas l'avoir tenue même si je ne t'en veux pas, alors va te préparer. Je passe te chercher dans une heure et demi.

Zack était sortit discrètement alors qu'Angela parlait et elles étaient désormais seules dans la pièce.

- Je n'ai envie de voir personne et je n'ai pas non plus envie de voir Booth.

- Tu lui en veux ?

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il aurait pu faire plus que ce qu'il a fait.

Angela grimaça. Elle savait que son amie était très exigeante avec les gens qui l'entouraient mais c'était une chose qu'elle ne lui reprochait pas car Brennan se montrait tout aussi exigeante avec elle-même.

- Peut-être. Mais pas dans la légalité, ajouta-t-elle. Je vais te donner un exemple pour que tu te mettes juste un moment à la place de Booth. S'il arrivait en te disant que tu peux certainement trouver quelque chose de plus sur ces squelettes alors qu'on a fait tout notre possible, tu le prendrais comment ?

- Je… Je lui dirais… qu'il est moins doué que moi dans ce domaine et que… et… Mais Booth ne dirait pas ça, il sait qu'on fait tout ce qu'on peut.

Angela soupira.

- Essaie de réfléchir quand même et demande-toi si tu n'as pas été un peu dure avec lui. Je passe te prendre à dix-neuf heures trente. À tout à l'heure, dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Brennan se retrouva seule et repensa à ce que son amie lui avait dit. Mais elle savait que Booth pouvait faire plus, quitte à passer outre la loi.

Elle rentra chez elle et sauta sur un bon café comme un fumeur sur une cigarette. Elle sentit le liquide brûlant couler dans sa gorge et des frissons envahir son dos. Elle s'accorda cinq minutes puis alla prendre une longue douche bien chaude. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit la penderie et chercha quelque chose de correct à se mettre; elle posa sur son lit une longue robe noire, une autre un peu plus courte, une jupe blanche et un joli haut marron, puis une autre robe longue de couleur rouge sombre. Il était sept heures quinze lorsque Angela arriva.

- T'es prête ?

- Tu m'avais dit dix-neuf heures trente.

- Tu n'y vas pas habillée avec ce vieux jean ?!

- Non, je compte sur toi pour m'aider à m'habiller.

Quand Angela vit les vêtements de Brennan, elle s'émerveilla devant la robe rouge.

- Celle-ci est magnifique.

- Un peu trop sexy, non ? Que penses-tu de celle-ci ? dit Brennan en montrant la longue robe noire.

- Ce n'est pas un enterrement, ma chérie. Si tu veux mettre du noir, mets l'autre.

- D'accord.

Brennan s'habilla rapidement puis elle et Angela partirent pour la fête. Quand elles arrivèrent, il y avait au moins trois cents personnes déjà présentes alors que la soirée commençait seulement. Tous les visages étaient inconnus à Brennan mais elle vit finalement Hodgins à quelques mètres d'elle. Quand il les aperçu, Hodgins se dirigea vers elles.

- Bonsoir ! Tenez, dit-il en proposant un verre de champagne à chacune.

- Merci, dit Angela en lui faisant un grand sourire.

- De rien, baby ! Docteur Brennan ?

- Non merci.

Hodgins voulut insister mais Angela lui fit signe de se taire.

- Bonsoir, dit alors une voix grave derrière eux.

- Booth ! s'exclama Angela pour couvrir la musique bien qu'elle ne soit pas si forte.

Brennan se retourna et sentit l'exaspération monter en elle en se rappelant les dernières paroles qu'elle avait échangé avec Booth.

- Je pensais que vous ne viendriez pas, lui dit-il.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu danses Angela ? demanda Hodgins pour les laisser seuls.

- Volontiers.

Booth et Brennan regardèrent Hodgins et Angela entrer sur la piste puis Booth proposa un verre à Brennan. Elle refusa froidement.

- Vous n'allez pas faire la tête toute la soirée ? Profitez un peu de la musique et de l'ambiance.

- Je n'avais pas envie de venir mais j'ai fait une promesse à Angela.

- Arrêtez de penser au boulot, Bones !

- Je pense aux deux petites filles que vous avez séparées.

Brennan avait utilisé des mots trop directs et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Booth soit piqué au vif;

- Vous dépassez les bornes, Bones ! Vous êtes … Je m'en vais !

- Pour allez où ?

- Loin de vous. Je vais … aller chercher une femme quelconque et … m'amuser un peu !

Sur ce, il partit à grandes enjambées laissant Brennan seule avec sa mauvaise humeur. Pendant une heure, elle observa les gens danser boire et s'amuser, elle refusa deux danses puis alla se promener dehors, le long d'un ruisseau situé à une centaine de mètres de la fête. Angela vint la rejoindre un peu plus tard.

- Tu veux que je te ramènes chez toi ?

- Non, vas t'amuser. Quand j'aurais envie de rentrer, je prendrai un taxi. Pour l'instant, je suis bien ici.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie, je pensais que tu allais quand même t'amuser.

- Ne sois pas désolée, Angela. Je crois que je suis mieux ici à me balader plutôt qu'à travailler à l'institut. Danse encore avec Hodgins, vous faites un beau couple tous les deux, avoua Brennan en souriant. Profite de cette soirée pour moi, d'accord ?

- Tu peux compter sur moi, répondit Angela.

Elle sourit et fit demi-tour pour retourner danser.

- Angela !

Angela se retourna et revint vers Brennan.

- Sans toi, je passerais sûrement mon temps enfermée chez moi ou à l'institut alors surtout, promets-moi une chose : continues à me faire sortir de mon quotidien.

Angela sourit et leva la main droite.

- Je te le promet !

Elle retourna ensuite rejoindre Hodgins qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la selle, s'inquiétant de ne pas la voir revenir.

Brennan continua à marcher en réfléchissant aux éventuelles possibilités pour l'avenir de Verona et Louisa. Dire qu'il y a quelques semaines, elles vivaient heureuses avec leur famille. Comme c'était arrivé à Brennan. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose à faire pour elles. Même quelque chose d'illégal. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, qu'elle se renseigne plus précisément sur le fonctionnement du système. Elle regarda l'heure : vingt-trois heures trente, ça faisait maintenant trois heures qu'elle se promenait et tournait en rond sans savoir quoi faire et sans qu'aucune idée ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Elle s'arrêta net puis décida de rentrer car non seulement la soif lui tiraillait la gorge et elle ne savait plus trop où elle était à force d'avoir marcher au hasard.

A l'intérieur de la salle, tout le monde faisait la fête. Brennan s'approcha du bar et observa les gens qui dansaient, riaient et plaisantaient en petit groupes de deux, trois ou quatre personnes. Accoudée au bar, elle commanda une vodka orange sans enthousiasme, histoire de consommer sa boisson gratuite en essayant d'oublier que les fillettes étaient séparées par une centaine de kilomètres, sans aucun moyen de se contacter. Brennan n'étaient pas comme toutes ces femmes dont le rêve le plus cher et d'avoir des enfants mais elle avait vécu une histoire semblable à celle de Louisa et Verona. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que la plus petite des filles devait sûrement être en train de pleurer sa grande sœur ou peut-être s'était-elle endormie à force d'avoir fait couler ses larmes. À peine eut-elle finit son verre que Brennan entendit une voix grave derrière elle.

- Bonsoir.

Un homme plutôt grand, la trentaine passée, s'était approché d'elle. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas prêté attention à sa présence.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-il en désignant le tabouret à gauche de Brennan.

- Oui, répondit-elle à ces grands yeux noirs qui la fixaient sans ciller.

- Vous prenez quelque chose avec moi ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse mais ne se découragea pas tout de suite.

- Je me présente, je m'appelle Lilian Fanning.

- Monsieur Fanning, vous n'êtes absolument pas tombé sur la bonne personne. Je n'ai pas du tout l'humeur festive ce soir.

Son ton n'avait rien eu de désagréable mais les choses étaient désormais plus claires.

- Je comprend mieux maintenant pourquoi une belle femme comme vous est seule accoudée au bar, à une fête plutôt sympa.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Le mieux pour Brennan était que cet homme s'en aille au plus vite. Elle n'avait envie d'aucune compagnie et préférait digérer seule les événements plus ou moins agréables de sa journée.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Mon prénom est Tempérance, dit-elle finalement.

- Et vous dansez, Tempérance ?

- Non, je suis désolée, dit-elle sincèrement.

- Vous ne m'accorderiez même pas une danse ?

- Vous avez l'air de quelqu'un de bien et je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous blesser mais je n'ai ni l'envie ni le courage de… Oh non…

Brennan leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air exaspéré.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? voulut savoir Fanning.

Il suivit le regard de Brennan et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un homme qui venait vers eux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres comme s'il venait d'accomplir une bonne action. Brennan détourna les yeux ; elle avait eu son compte de disputes pour cette journée.

- Bonsoir, lâcha rapidement Booth à Fanning. Bones, écoutez, vous savez…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, coupé par le voix d'une anthropologue épuisée.

-… que vous devez respecter la loi, que sinon vous perdez votre boulot, j'ai compris tout ça ! Est-ce oui ou non possible d'être seule ?

- Euh … ? demanda Fanning à Booth.

- Booth.

- Booth, est-ce que vous permettez que je finisse ma conversation avec Tempérance ?

- Mais bien sûr, faites donc ! se résolut Booth.

Fanning se tourna vers Brennan en faisant une dernière tentative.

- Je suis déçu de na pas avoir pu danser avec vous, je vous le propose quand même une dernière fois, ce qui vous permettrait de vous débarrasser de lui, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- C'est gentil, Monsieur Fanning…

- Lilian.

- C'est gentil, Lilian mais je ne veux pas danser, je ne veux pas de compagnie, je voudrais juste être seule.

- Je paris cent dollars que je la fais danser avec moi et avec le sourire ! s'enthousiasma Booth en s'incrustant entre eux deux.

- Pari tenu, répondit Fanning.

De son côté, Brennan faisait tout pour ne pas s'énerver de nouveau mais la situation commençait à être pénible.

- Félicitations, vous venez de gagner cent dollars, Lilian, grimaça Brennan. Arrêtez avec ces paris stupides, Booth. Ils ne sont là que pour vous faire gagner de l'assurance artificielle.

- Si vous dansez avec moi, je fais le nécessaire pour que Verona et Louisa soient ensembles dès demain, annonça Booth en décochant un sourire, comme on conclut une publicité sur un tout nouveau produit magique.

A ce moment, si Brennan avait eu des revolvers à la place des yeux, Booth aurait ressemblé à une passoire.

- C'est une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût ! s'indigna Brennan. Je ne vous aurais jamais cru capable de cela dans de pareilles circonstances.

Booth garda le silence comme un enfant qui a été pris la main dans le sac. Mais étrangement, une fossette était apparue dans le coin de sa bouche.

- Vous… Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? Ou c'est encore plus cruel que je ne le pensais.

- Je suis pourtant sérieux.

La colère qu'elle ressentait n'allait pas tarder à prendre le dessus mais elle essaya de se calmer. Quelle mouche avait piqué Booth ?

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous faites ça. Cela ne vous ressemble pas, Booth.

Un sourire fendit le visage de son coéquipier.

- Bien, Je ne peux pas vous mentir plus longtemps, je n'y arriverai pas… Louisa et Verona sont en ce moment en route vers Salt Lake City, chez leur grand-mère.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Chapitre 11

Les mots mirent un long moment avant d'atteindre le cerveau de Brennan et elle mit un certain temps à les comprendre. En fait, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et la colère et le soulagement se battaient en duel pour prendre le dessus.

- C'est la vérité ? Je veux dire, elles sont vraiment…

Booth ne cessait de sourire.

- Booth ?

S'il se moquait encore d'elle, elle ne lui pardonnerais jamais.

- Je n'ai jamais été autant sérieux. Je ne suis pas… partit chercher une femme pour « m'amuser » pendant ces trois heures. Je me suis rendu au FBI où j'ai verbalement agresser Johanna qui ne voulait pas me laisser rentrer « en raison de l'heure tardive » puis j'ai récupéré le dossier Julius. Après une heure de recherche intense, j'ai retrouvé la grand-mère des petites : Hélène Cartney. J'ai ensuite dérangé mon supérieur qui était au restaurant avec sa femme et des amis et je lui ai demandé d'envoyer par fax les papiers à remplir et à signer à la responsable des orphelinats. Il a refusé - et je le comprend - mais je l'ai menacé de démissionner et comme il trouve que je suis un bon élément, il a finalement cédé. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait et je m'en moque mais il a réussi à persuader cette femme de signer. Ensuite, j'ai appelé un ami qui travaille en tant que taximan et je lui ai demandé de prendre en charge Verona Julius. A ma demande, il a supplié un de ses collègues et amis de s'occuper de Louisa Julius et celui-ci a accepté. Elles sont donc toutes les deux en ce moment même en route vers chez leur grand-mère que j'ai appelé personnellement et qui, entre nous, est impatiente d'accueillir ses petites filles.

La surprise se lisait sur le visage de Brennan et elle fut incapable de dire un mot. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il agisse sans prévenir ? Elle se sentait un peu vexée de ne pas avoir participé pour aider à rassembler les petites Julius. Elle continuait à fixer Booth, la bouche entrouverte.

- Quoi ? Ne me dites pas que j'ai oublié quelque chose ! s'exclama Booth, un sourire moqueur affiché sur le visage.

- Oh… non, dit-elle dans un soupir.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Brennan d'esquisser un sourire.

- Tout ça pouvait attendre demain matin. Pourquoi l'avoir fait ce soir ? Je veux dire, pourquoi avoir fait des heures supplémentaires alors que vous auriez très bien pu faire ça demain matin ?

- Tout d'abord, mon nombre d'heures supplémentaires n'est pas comparable au votre, Quoique bizarrement, il augmente régulièrement depuis que je collabore avec vous. Ensuite, aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, j'ai préféré risquer ma place, un séjour en prison et un accident de voiture - mais ça, c'est une autre histoire - plutôt que de vivre encore ne serait-ce qu'une heure en vous sachant fâchée à ce point contre moi. Vous comprenez ?

Non, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas, la psychologie et elle avaient toujours fait deux. Elle le regarda et se rendit compte tout à coup que bien que sa colère ait porté ses fruits et que Booth ait l'habitude de son exigence, elle avait abusé en passant ses nerfs contre lui.

- Booth, je…

- Oh, je sais déjà tout, la coupa-t-il. Vous vous sentez coupable et vous voudriez vous excuser mais vous ne savez pas comment vous y prendre. Faites-moi plaisir et laissez tomber, le coupable dans l'histoire, c'est le système.

Il lui sourit pour qu'elle se détende et elle lui rendit son sourire. Fanning avait assister à toute la scène comprenant bien qu'il venait de voir son dernier espoir d'obtenir une danse s'envoler. Brennan se tourna vers lui.

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous faire perdre de l'argent en plus de vous avoir refusé une danse, s'excusa-t-elle.

- Des danses, précisa-t-il dans un sourire déçu.

- Peu importe, je paierai votre dette.

Elle se tourna vers Booth.

- Est-ce que votre invitation à danser tient toujours ?

- Je ne sais pas, laissez-moi réfléchir encore un moment, répondit-il d'un air grave.

Brennan le regarda d'un air coupable.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour vous convaincre ? Je peux toujours me fâcher contre vous et …

- Que dites-vous de deux danses ? la coupa Booth.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris que les fillettes allaient de nouveau être ensembles, elle avait sentit un énorme poids s'envoler de son estomac et de ses épaules.

- En fait, je me sens tellement bien et soulagée que je pourrais danser jusqu'à l'aube. Je suis sûre que vous serai fatigué avant moi, le provoqua Brennan.

- Ah oui ? Et bien ça reste à prouver, répondit Booth en l'attirant sur la piste.

Vers quatre heures du matin, ce fut Angela qui vint finalement interrompre Booth et Brenn an à la fin d'une danse endiablée, des cernes plus grosses que ses grands yeux noirs.

- Hey ! Je suis crevée et Hodgins aussi. Si tu veux que je te ramène c'est maintenant, ma belle. Désolée, dit-elle en regardant Booth.

- D'accord. Désolée Booth, je dois y aller.

- Je vous raccompagnerai moi, proposa-t-il. Restez.

- Ok, je ne te demande pas ton avis, ma chérie, je suppose que tu es d'accord. Bonne nuit à vous deux, bye !

- Je voudrais rentrer aussi, j'ai les yeux qui se ferment, avoua Brennan à Booth lorsque Angela fut partie.

- Comme vous voulez. Oh, il faut quand même faire cette dernière danse, écoutez ça ! dit-il en montrant du doigt les haut-parleurs d'où raisonnaient des guitares électriques.

- D'accord, vous avez gagné, vous êtes infatigable, dit-elle en riant.

- Je vous l'avais dit !

Il dansèrent une dernière fois puis Booth raccompagna Brennan jusque chez elle. Il s'arrêta devant sa maison et se tourna vers elle.

- J'ai passé une excellente soirée. Et une excellente nuit aussi, dommage que ça s'arrête.

Brennan ne sut pas trop dans quel sens prendre cette dernière phrase mais elle évita toute confusion en répondant simplement.

- Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

- Pourquoi ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Si Angela avait été là, elle lui aurait dit d'inviter Booth à prendre un dernier verre mais elle n'était pas Angela.

- Merci de vous être démené ainsi pour Louisa et Verona.

- C'est tout naturel, répondit-il ironiquement. Je vais juste… perdre mon boulot et on ne travaillera plus ensemble…

- Je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Bonne nuit Booth.

- Bonne nuit, Tempérance.

Elle sortit de la voiture et regarda Booth s'éloigner avec regrets. Pendant un court instant, elle cru qu'il allait faire demi-tour mais les phares de la voiture disparurent dans la nuit et elle rentra chez elle. Angela allait lui faire des tas de reproches, cette pensée la fit sourire.

Le micro-onde sonna pour annoncer à Brennan que son chocolat était chaud mais elle s'était déjà rendormie sur son canapé. Seule la sonnerie de son téléphone réussit à la réveiller.

- Brennan, annonça-t-elle d'une voix épuisée.

- Salut ! Je te réveille ? dit la voix d'Angela.

- Oui malheureusement. Je devrais être debout.

- Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui de toute façon.

- Je voulais faire quelques heures supplémentaires.

Angela leva les yeux au ciel puis reprit.

- Klaus Bardy a été libéré, il n'y avait aucune preuves contre lui.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai eu Booth au téléphone. Je voulais lui conseiller d'aller faire un tour chez Chavez mais il a refusé, il pense que ça ne nous mènera nulle part.

- Tu l'as juste appelé pour ça ?

- Bien sûr que non, je voulais savoir comment s'était terminée votre nuit mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Je voulais savoir avant que tu me le dises mais c'est un homme galant, il n'a pas lâché un mot.

- Ce n'est pas forcément un homme galant, il ne s'est rien passé, c'est tout.

- Tu plaisantes ?!

- Non !

- Vous êtes longs à la détente tous les deux ! Quand c'est pas un, c'est l'autre !

- Quoi ?

- Je te connais, tu fais semblant de ne rien comprendre pour te protéger. Mais à force de jouer au chat et à la souris, j'en connais un qui va se lasser. Après cette parenthèse, je voulais te prévenir que Zack et moi allons chez Chavez, j'ai l'intention de fouiller l'extérieur donc je n'ai pas besoin de clefs ce qui fait que je n'ai pas besoin d'autorisation. Je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau.

- D'accord, merci Ange'.

- A plus tard !

Elle raccrocha puis s'efforça d'oublier, non sans difficultés, ce qu'Angela lui avait dit. Elle réchauffa son chocolat, le but et alla se préparer pour aller travailler.

Arrivée au Jeffersonian, elle aperçu Hodgins en train d'étudier la terre trouvée sur les corps des Julius.

- Bonjour Brennan. Je n'avance pas, je n'arrive pas à séparer les deux terres présentes sur les squelettes, je commence à perdre patience.

- Fais une pause, Hodgins. Tu seras moins efficace si tu es énervé.

- J'ai essayé de joindre Angela mais je ne capte pas ici.

- J'essaie avec mon téléphone, déclara Brennan en composant le numéro d'Angela. Elle est partie depuis longtemps ?

- Elle est partie avec Zack il y a environ une heure.

- Oui ? dit une voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

- Salut Ange', c'est Hodgins et Brennan.

- Salut ! Je n'ai rien de nouveau, il n'y a qu'un joli gazon et des fleurs autour de chez ce type.

- Tu es allée voir dans le bosquet derrière ?

- Ce petit sous-bois est à lui ?

- Of course, Baby, Chavez est un homme richissime ! s'exclama Hodgins.

Ils entendirent Angela rire de l'autre côté du téléphone. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il se passait mais Angela riait tellement qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, dit Zack en reprenant le téléphone.

- Zack vient de glisser sur une substance brune malodorante, vous auriez du voir ça , expliqua Angela entre deux fous rires.

Brennan et Hodgins se sourirent.

- Allez Zack, c'est pas grave, ça arrive, c'est le pied gauche ? s'informa Brennan

- A vrai dire, j'en ai plutôt partout.

- Hodgins et Brennan disent que ce bosquet appartient à Chavez, dit Angela en reprenant son sérieux. Tu y as vu quelque chose.

- En fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller voir.

- Ok alors allons-y.

Hodgins et Brennan patientèrent le temps pour Angela et Zack d'arriver dans les petit bois.

- Pour l'instant, on ne voit rien. Booth a déjà fouillé cet endroit, non ?

- Oui mais pas avec des yeux de fouines, comme il dit, répondit Zack.

- Pas avec des yeux de scientifiques, corrigea Brennan.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence interrompues par des bruits de pieds écrasant des branchages pendant que les deux scientifiques cherchaient des indices.

- Ils feraient peut-être mieux de fouiller chez Bardy, dit Hodgins.

Brennan secoua négativement la tête.

- Il n'est pas impliqué dans ces meurtres, je ne crois pas qu'ils …

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Zack de l'autre côté du téléphone. Jack, rappelle-moi ce que signifie de la poussière blanche sur un sol de terre.

- La présence d'ossements à moins d'un mètre de profondeur, récita Hodgins réalisant ce que signifiait cette question.

Ils entendirent Zack creuser dans le sol puis la voix d'Angela.

- Oh non … Qui ça peut bien être ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, Zack et Angela débarquèrent à l'institut Jefferson avec leur trophée dans les mains.

- Posez-le là, ordonna Brennan en se nettoyant les mains.

- Homme ou femme ? demanda Hodgins.

- Il appartient à un homme adulte mais pas plus de la soixantaine, l'informa Zack.

- Bon travail, dit Brennan en observant la trouvaille.

- Bonjour ! S'écria Booth en entrant dans le laboratoire. Du nouveau ? Hey ! A qui appartient ce crâne ? dit-il tout à coup en regardant la table de travail.

- Angela va procéder à une reconstitution faciale et nous trouverons peut-être à quel corps appartient ce crâne.

Après les quelques prélèvements de Hodgins et les observations de Brennan et Zack, l'équipe au complet se rendit dans la salle de reconstitution en trois dimensions et s'installa autour de l'Angelator. Angela entra toutes les données nécessaires dans l'ordinateur et créa un visage autour du crâne.

- Mets-lui plus de cheveux, des lèvres plus fine et une toute petit barbe, s'il te plaît, demanda Brennan. Parfait.

- Vous le connaissez, Bones ?

- Vous aussi, Booth. C'est le conducteur personnel de Chavez. Je ne me rappelle que de son prénom : Luke.

- Vreeman, compléta Booth. Luke Vreeman. Bien sûr.

- Chavez a tué son conducteur ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Angela.

- J'appelle Bardy, annonça Booth. J'ai peut-être une idée.

Angela et Hodgins eurent un regard complice.

- Ça sent la conspiration ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

- Oh non, pas toi Angela ! dit Brennan en souriant.


	12. Chapter 12

-1Chapitre 12

Quelques minutes plus tard, Booth revint, la victoire se lisant sur son visage.

- J'avais raison, déclara-t-il.

- Ça on ne peut pas vérifier, vous ne nous avez pas dit ce que vous pensiez, précisa Brennan, moqueuse.

- Bardy connaissait Vreeman, poursuivit Booth en feignant d'ignorer Brennan. Je lui ai demandé de venir ici pour identifier le visage en 3D.

Lorsque Vreeman arriva, la première chose qui sauta aux yeux de Brennan fut la tristesse apparente sur son visage. Bardy et Vreeman étaient en effet d'excellents amis. Ils se connaissaient depuis leur enfance et c'était grâce à Vreeman que Bardy était entré dans l'entreprise Comline.

- Le jour de mes dix-huit ans, Luke et moi sommes allés sur une falaise au bord de l'océan Pacifique pour y camper. Il avait plut la veille et le sol était boueux. J'avais quelques bières dans le ventre, Luke aussi mais c'est moi qui ai glissé. Je me suis rattrapé à une racine, j'avais les pieds dans le vide. Vous avez déjà eu la sensation que votre vie est en fait de l'eau qui essaie de passer à travers les mains d'une personne qui malgré cela, fait tout son possible pour la retenir ? Ce soir-là, Luke était cette personne, il m'a sauvé la vie. C'est à lui que ce putain de Chavez a donné l'ordre de tuer les Julius. Il l'a fait parce qu'il était menacé de mort puis il est arrivé chez moi, tremblant comme une feuille après ce qu'il avait été obligé de faire. Luke s'apprêtait à se dénoncer à la police ainsi que les agissements de Chavez. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est fait tué.

- Quel monstre, marmonna Angela.

Toute l'équipe était dans le bureau de Brennan écoutant attentivement les déclarations de Bardy.

- Chavez a une excuse. Petite, mais ç'en est une. Ce que je vais vous dire là est plutôt confidentiel et c'est pour ça que vous ne le savez pas. Seuls son plus ou moins confident Luke, moi et sa femme qui s'est suicidée il y a quatre ans le savent.

Bardy prit une longue inspiration.

- Chavez a épousé une africaine qu'il aimait sincèrement, je crois, et qui avait deux petites filles. Démétra et Alixa. Elles sont mortes noyées par un sale gang qui sévissait en Afrique à ce moment-là et Chavez en a souffert.

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas tué Louisa et Verona, déclara Booth.

- Probablement, confirma Bardy.

- Ça ne change rien, elles sont malheureuses, dit Brennan.

Bardy quitta l'institut laissant l'équipe réfléchir à ces nouvelles révélations. Booth partit quelques temps après avec la ferme intention da faire avouer à Chavez le meurtre de Luke Vreeman. Brennan et Zack continuaient à travailler sur le crâne en espérant trouver la cause de la mort de Vreeman.

- Tu vois ces tâches rouges, Zack ?

- Oui, elles sont la preuve d'un coup reçu à la tête mais pas assez prononcé pour justifier la mort.

- Exactement, dit Brennan. Et regarde la forme des tâches.

- On dirait… On dirait que la victime a reçu un coup de quelque chose ayant une forme triangulaire.

- Mais pas un coup brutal. Pourquoi on ne l'a pas vu avant !

- Comme s'il s'était cogné quelque part, ajouta Zack en observant le crâne.

- Zack, trouve-moi toutes les voitures ayant des accessoires triangulaires à l'intérieur avec l'aide de Hodgins.

- Bien, Docteur Brennan mais puis-je faire une remarque ?

Brennan acquiesça.

- D'après les traces au niveau des dents, on sait que la victime était inconsciente au moins cinq heures avant de mourir.

- Oui.

- Et ce coup, elle l'a reçu environ une heure avant de mourir.

- Je ne pense pas que Vreeman conduisait, Zack. Je pense qu'il a été transporté dans une voiture.

Tout à coup, Zack comprit.

- Et vous pensez à la voiture de Chavez !

- Exactement. J'appelle Booth.

- Je me met au travail.

- Demande l'aide de Hodgins, vous irez plus vite.

Lorsque Brennan revint, Zack et Hodgins avait le nom de la voiture.

- Alors, qu'a dit Booth ? demanda Hodgins.

- Chavez possède une Mercedes Cyno 72TRT et une Ford Energy 11.

- Ça concorde ! La Ford Energy 11 a des reliefs triangulaires sur les côtés dans le coffre, annonça Zack.

Brennan sourit d'un air victorieux.

- Ah ! On est bon ! s'exclama Hodgins.

- Je rappelle Booth.

- Angela a raison, tu dis ça au moins dix fois par jour.

- Quoi ?

- « J'appelle Booth »

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, j'ai dit « je rappelle Booth ».

- C'est encore pire, dit-il en riant.

- Tu veux peut-être le faire ? dit Brennan d'un air faussement en colère.

Hodgins arrêta de rire.

- Non merci.

Mais lorsque Brennan disparut avec son téléphone, il se remit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Zack.

- Il y a que j'ai pour petite amie la meilleure amie de Brennan et que je sais des choses…

- Et quelles sont les choses que tu sais ?

- C'est top secret !

- Jack ! Je croyais qu'on était amis ! Jack !

Et Hodgins partit se changer pour rentrer chez lui, Zack sur ses talons.

Comme Booth ne répondait pas, Brennan prit des photos des taches triangulaires sur le crâne de la victime afin de permettre à Booth de les comparer au reliefs de la voiture de Chavez et elle se rendit directement au FBI. Quand elle arriva, la première personne qu'elle croisa fut Johanna. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille et ses yeux gris en disaient long sur son plaisir d'être ici.

- Vous cherchez Booth ? demanda-t-elle à Brennan de sa voix criarde.

- Oui.

- Il est partit il y a un instant; il ne reviendra pas maintenant alors ne stagnez pas ici madame, ordonna-t-elle.

- Mademoiselle. Et où est-il partit ? la questionna Brennan.

- Loin.

- Bones ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? retentit une vois dans le hall d'entrée.

Surprise, Brennan se retourna et aperçu Booth.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous mentit ? demanda -t-elle à Johanna.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Rien, sans doute, mais je me posais simplement la question.

- Laissez tomber, Bones, dit Booth en la tirant par le bras.

- Pendant qu'ils montaient les escaliers, Brennan fit part de la nouvelle découverte de son équipe à Booth qui ne perdit pas une miette des explications.

- Il faut donc que j'obtienne un mandat pour la voiture de Chavez ? La Ford Energy 11, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant un café.

- Pourquoi m'offrez-vous un café ?

- Pourquoi pas.

Brennan fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais essayer d'obtenir ce mandat. Attendez-moi dans mon bureau, ça va peut-être être long, la prévint Booth.

- Pourquoi ça va être long ? Ce n'est qu'une voiture.

- Il est en général plus difficile d'obtenir un mandat pour la voiture d'un riche que pour sa maison.

- Pourquoi ?

- Trois « pourquoi » en moins de trente secondes, vous êtes pire que Parker, dit Booth en riant et en sortant de son bureau. À tout de suite.

Brennan sourit. Elle commença son café et s'assit sur le même siège confortable que la dernière fois qu'elle était venue dans ce bureau. Elle trouva un documentaire sur les armes à feu et décida de passer le temps avec. Elle avait lu un bon nombre de pages lorsque Booth revint.

- Il était temps !

- Je vois que vous vous êtes bien occupée pendant mon absence, dit-il en voyant le livre ouvert sur son bureau. Il faut que je passe au bureau du premier étage pour photocopier le mandat et ensuite on va chez Chavez pour fouiller sa voiture. Bon sang, pourquoi on ne l'a pas fait plus tôt ?

- Vous avez dit « pourquoi », remarqua Brennan.

- Vous êtes injuste, dit Booth en souriant.

Ils descendirent au premier étage, puis passèrent devant une Johanne mécontente et arrivèrent dans la voiture de Booth. Pendant le trajet, ils discutèrent de l'affaire et pronostiquèrent sur la durée de la peine de prison de Chavez. Brennan fut surprise d'apprendre à quel point elle pouvait être raccourcie grâce à de l'argent.

En arrivant devant chez Chavez, ils ne virent d'abord pas la voiture dans le garage. En ressortant, il se rendirent compte qu'un second garage était aménagé dans la cabane à côté de la maison.

- Faites attention à la marche, prévint Booth.

Il chercha l'interrupteur mais comme il ne le trouvait pas, il alluma sa lampe de poche. Le faisceau lumineux éclaira d'abord la portière conducteur.

- Les reliefs triangulaires sont dans le coffre, indiqua Brennan.

La largeur entre le mur et la voiture était tellement petite que Brennan dû longer la voiture, suivie de près par Booth. Malgré la lampe de Booth, le garage était très sombre et Brennan trébucha dans un fil qui passait en dessous de la voiture.

- Aïe !

- Booth lâcha sa lampe de poche et lui rattrapa le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de s'étaler de tout son long sur un sol inconnu.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui, merci. Mais on n'a plus de lampe, dit-elle en sortant son portable. C'est mieux que rien, non ?

- Je vais sortir le mien aussi. Voilà.

Arrivés devant le coffre, Booth l'ouvrit et tout deux éclairèrent à l'intérieur. La lumière du portable de Brennan éclaira les triangles qu'ils cherchaient. A l'aide d'une petite règle, elle mesura les côtés.

- C'est exactement ça, annonça-t-elle.

- Est-ce que ça suffit pour prouver que le corps a été transporté là-dedans ?

- Avec le matériel nécessaire, on prélèvera sûrement des cheveux appartenant à Luke Vreeman et on aura les empreintes de Chavez sur le volant. Mais on aura besoin de plus de lumière, ajouta-t-elle.

- Je ferais le nécessaire pour que ce fil disparaisse aussi, se moqua Booth en montrant du doigt l'endroit où se trouvait le fil.

- Très drôle, dit Brennan en souriant.

- Sortons d'ici maintenant.

Le soleil leur fit mal aux yeux lorsqu'ils retournèrent dehors mais l'odeur y était plus agréable qu'à l'intérieur du garage.

- Je vous ramène au Jeffersonian ?

- Je peux prendre un taxi si vous avez quelque chose à faire.

- Non, je vous ramène. Votre voiture n'est toujours pas réparée ?

- Le garagiste ne trouve pas ce qu'elle a.

- Parfois je me demande ce qui est plus compliqué. Les femmes ou les voitures ?

- Vous les mettez au même niveau ? s'inquiéta Brennan.

- Vous ne pensez pas sérieusement ça de moi ?

- Non. Je pense que ce sont les relations humaines qui sont compliquées, ajouta-t-elle pour répondre à la question de Booth.

- Vous dites ça pour éviter de dire que les femmes sont compliquées ?

- Les femmes ne sont pas compliquées. Ce sont les hommes qui ne les comprennent pas alors ils prétendent que les femmes sont compliquées. Les hommes sont aussi compliqués que les femmes, seulement les femmes comprennent les hommes donc elles ne disent pas d'eux qu'ils sont compliqués.

- Vous voulez dire que les femmes sont plus intelligentes ?

- Non.

- C'est pourtant ça que j'ai compris. Vous voyez que vous êtes compliquées.

- Les femmes, non. Moi, peut-être.

- Les femmes, peut-être. Vous, oui, corrigea Booth en souriant.

Brennan sourit à son tour sans répondre.


	13. Chapter 13

-1Chapitre 13

A l'institut, Hodgins attendait les résultats avec impatience. En apprenant que les formes correspondaient, il fut soulagé d'avoir bouclé cette affaire compliquée, tout comme le reste de l'équipe. Ce n'était pas certain que les jugements allaient se dérouler comme ils l'auraient voulu mais ils avaient toutes les preuves poux arriver à faire condamner les bonnes personnes. Goodman leur avait confié un autre squelette à identifier mais Brennan espérait que cette nouvelle affaire serait moins compliquée.

- Quel squelette dis-tu, Jack ?

- Le… 713 d'après Goodman.

- Mais j'ai déjà commencé à travailler sur celui-là. C'est un jeune homme qui a été retrouvé mort dans le Nord du Texas. Mais tu n'avais pas fini le travail à quinze heures ? demanda Brennan à Hodgins.

- Si mais je voulais savoir les résultats. Et Angela était seule alors je ne suis pas partit finalement, ajouta-t-il. A ce propos, on est tous invité chez elle ce soir. Je lui ai appris à jouer au poker, au tarot et à la belotte, j'espère que vous aimez jouer aux cartes !

- On joue de l'argent ? s'enthousiasma Booth

- Vous ne pouvez pas jouer de l'argent, c'est dangereux pour ce que vous avez, déclara Brennan. Qui sera là ?

- Angela, toi, Booth, Zack, Emma et moi. Je passe prendre de la bière avant d'aller chez Angela, emmenez ce que vous voulez.

- Je vais chercher un repas pour six personnes au restaurant chinois, ça vous dit ? proposa Brennan.

Tout le monde la regarda bizarrement, ses manifestations d'enthousiasme se faisant rares.

- C'est choquant à ce point de m'entendre dire ça ?

- Oui, répondirent Booth et Hodgins en chœur. Mais le repas chinois me va très bien, ajouta Booth.

- A moi aussi, dit Hodgins.

- Parfait. Je range ça et …

Mais la sonnerie de son portable l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

- Brennan.

- Salut, c'est Angela. Est-ce que t'es à l'institut ?

- Oui, répond Brennan.

- Vous êtes au courant, toi et Booth, pour ce soir ?

- Oui, répéta-t-elle.

- J'ai un problème. Quand je suis rentrée dans mon immeuble, il y avait les pompiers parce qu'il y a eu une fuite gaz et on a tous du quitter nos appartements. Je ne peux pas faire cette soirée chez moi. On ne pourra y retourner qu'à partir de vingt-deux heures.

Lorsque Brennan expliqua la situation à ses coéquipiers, ils furent déçus de devoir reporter la soirée. Elle passa le téléphone à Hodgins qui voulait parler à Angela et enfila sa veste, prête à rentrer chez elle.

- Le repas chinois sera pour une autre fois, dit-elle à Booth.

- Je vous aurais bien tous invités chez moi mais c'est aussi bien rangé que la bibliothèque de Chavez après votre passage.

Brennan sourit.

- Il faut que vous arrêtiez de vous moquer de moi sans arrêt parce que vous risquez de le payer un jour.

- Je ne me moque pas, je vous charrie !

- Pourquoi moi ?

- J'ai une idée, déclara Booth en faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. On va faire cette soirée chez vous.

- Vous me charriez, là ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi chez moi ?

- Parce que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir nous accueillir chez vous ! répondit Booth. C'est grand et toujours très bien rangé

Brennan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Cette sortie prévue chez Angela l'enthousiasmait parce qu'elle aurait été avec des gens qu'elle connaissait bien. Après tout, elle avait la place chez elle et ils ne seraient que six. Booth, lui, n'attendait pas de réponse, supposant que Brennan n'accepterait pas.

- D'accord, dit-elle tout à coup.

Booth la dévisagea.

- Vous êtes sérieuse ?

- Dépêchez-vous de le dire à tout le monde avant que je change d'avis. Je passe au restaurant chinois et je rentre chez moi. Venez quand vous êtes prêts.

- Je vais prévenir Hodgins pour qu'il prévienne Angela et votre assistant et je vous y emmène, s'écria Booth en courant après Hodgins, encore au téléphone.

- Zack, il s'appelle Zack ! Je vous attend dans votre voiture.

Booth revint quelques minutes plus tard et ils roulèrent en direction du restaurant chinois. Sur le trajet, ils échangèrent leurs connaissances à propos des différents jeux de cartes et Brennan fut surprise de constater que Booth connaissait des tas de jeux dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Quand il arrivèrent chez elle, Angela les attendait déjà avec Hodgins devant la porte d'entrée.

- Vous avez été rapides ! Où sont Zack et Emma ? demanda Brennan les bras chargés de nourriture chinoise.

- Ils arrivent dans cinq minutes, répondit Angela.

Ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans le hall dont les murs clairs rendaient la maison accueillante.

- Asseyez-vous sur les deux canapés et servez-vous une bière. Jack, c'est toi qui les as ?

- Oui et j'ai aussi les jeux de cartes.

La sonnerie retentit tout à coup dans la maison.

- Quelqu'un va ouvrir à Zack et Emma pendant que je réchauffe le repas ? demanda Brennan.

- J'y vais ! s'exclama Angela.

Brennan mit la soupe dans un gros récipient sur le gaz et Booth entra dans la cuisine alors qu'elle installait les nems sur un plat et les glissait au four. Il lui proposa son aide pour faire la cuisine mais elle refusa.

- Vous m'avez surpris en acceptant de faire cette soirée chez vous, lui avoua Booth au bout de quelques minutes.

- C'est rassurant de savoir que je peux encore surprendre, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Vous en doutiez ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Il ne faut pas. Vous êtes une femme plus surprenante que vous ne le croyez et je pense que vous le resterez, lui dit Booth en essayant de croiser son regard. Brennan l'évita ; la conversation prenait une tournure qui l'effrayait aussi préféra-t-elle confier à Booth le soin de mettre la table.

- Vous voulez bien prendre six assiettes dans le meubles, des couverts dans ce tiroir et les emmener au salon ?

- Bien sûr, dit Booth en souriant, voyant que Brennan avait encore usé de sa faculté à esquiver toutes les conversations qu'elle voulait.

Il prit les assiettes et les couverts et alla rejoindre avec regrets le reste de l'équipe dans la salon. Soulagée qu'il sorte de la cuisine, Brennan soupira et essaya de se concentrer de nouveau sur la soupe chinoise. Lorsqu'elle arriva au salon, tous les cinq s'étaient déjà installés confortablement. Zack et Emma sur les deux fauteuils, Angela et Hodgins sur un canapé et Booth en face sur l'autre canapé. Elle prit donc place à côté de lui et commença à servir ses invités sur la table centrale.

- Je vais m'occuper des nems, dit Hodgins.

- Non ! s'exclama Angela. La dernière fois, ils ont tous volé sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser lamentablement sur le sol. Donne-moi ça.

Tout le monde se mit à rire et l'ambiance fut ainsi détendue et amicale tout le long du repas. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien puis Booth annonça qu'il avait eu des nouvelles des petites et que celles-ci semblaient s'épanouir chez leur grand-mère. À la fin du repas, Brennan se leva pour débarrasser la table tout en conviant ses invités à rester assis.

- Laissez Bones, Hodgins et moi allons nous en occuper.

- C'est gentil mais à choisir, je préférerais que vous arrêtiez de m'appeler Bones, dit-elle en continuant de débarrasser.

Booth la suivit dans la cuisine, de la vaisselle plein les mains.

- Je ne peux pas, dit-il simplement.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'aime bien la réaction que vous avez quand je vous appelle comme ça, déclara-t-il.

Brennan posa les assiettes et se retourna.

- Je n'ai aucune réaction particulière, dit-elle d'un ton confiant.

A son tour, Booth plaça les assiettes à côté de celles de Brennan et la regarda dans les yeux sans qu'elle n'aie le temps de l'éviter.

- Si. Vous levez les yeux au ciel. Vous le faites à chaque fois que vous êtes contrariée, remarqua-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Bien sûr que si c'est vrai, dit-il en perlant plus bas et en se rapprochant d'elle.

Brennan sentit son cœur s'accélérer et la panique s'emparer d'elle mais elle n'eut pas besoin de repousser Booth car Hodgins s'impatienta.

- On vous attend pour le poker !

Booth leva les yeux au ciel en imitant Brennan et sourit en retournant dans le salon. Brennan termina de ranger les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle, reprit ses esprits et vint se rasseoir pour commencer à jouer.

- J'ai proposé un poker déshabilleur mais Angela et Zack ne sont pas d'accord parce qu'ils savent qu'ils vont perdre, précisa Hodgins.

- Quel est l'intérêt du poker déshabilleur ? demanda Brennan.

- Il y a de l'intérêt quand les personnes du sexe opposé au votre perdent, expliqua Zack. En considérant que vous êtes hétérosexuelle, bien sûr.

- Ça suffit tout le monde, intervint Angela. On joue au poker, oui ou non ?

Ils enchaînèrent ainsi plusieurs parties de poker, suivie par des parties de tarots auxquelles Angela ne comprenait rien. Ils firent différentes équipes, échangèrent tout le temps de place, trichèrent même et vidèrent les quelques bières restantes et les bouteilles de jus de fruits. Quand ce fut au tour de Hodgins et Emma de perdre une partie, Angela pleura de rire en écoutant Emma rejeter toutes les fautes sur Hodgins. La soirée s'était déroulée encore mieux que chacun l'avait prévu, une vraie soirée entre amis comme ces soirées inoubliables auxquelles on ne s'attend pas.

Vers minuit, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, Zack et Emma décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Quand toute l'équipe les raccompagna dehors, le vent s'était levé et une tempête s'annonçait.

- Jack, on devrait peut-être y aller avant que ce soit pire, s'inquiéta Angela.

- Monte dans la voiture, je vais chercher nos affaires ! s'écria Hodgins pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

Il disparut dans la maison et ressortit avec le sac d'Angela et leur vestes. Angela et lui dirent au revoir à Booth et Brennan et leur voiture disparut dans la nuit.

- Je vais y aller aussi, dit Booth.

- Vous n'avez même pas bu la moitié de votre café, il est en train de refroidir sur la table, dit Brennan.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait dit cela mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Elle voulait encore être en sa compagnie mais elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec lui. Comme elle s'y attendait, Booth fit une drôle de tête.

- Il y a quelques heures, vous auriez fait n'importe quoi pour ne pas être seule avec moi, dit Booth en se rapprochant d'elle. Vous jouez à quoi, Tempérance ?

Ce n'était pas un reproche mais plutôt une question de quelqu'un qui ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Incapable de dire un mot, elle se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite pour faire comprendre à Booth qu'elle ne savait pas où elle en était non plus. La distance entre leur visage ne faisait plus qu'une vingtaine de centimètres lorsque ses lèvres lui obéirent de nouveau.

- Je finirai votre café, vous pouvez partir, dit-elle à Booth comme si elle venait tout à coup de revenir sur terre.

Brennan était capable d'avoir une relation avec n'importe quel homme du moment qu'il lui plaisait physiquement et intellectuellement. Mais lorsque les sentiments intervenaient, la peur de s'attacher à lui la poussait à éliminer tout avenir commun qu'ils auraient pu avoir. Mais Booth ne l'entendit pas de cette manière. De toute façon il le savait, s'il ne faisait rien, il ne se passerait jamais rien. Alors que toute capacité à réfléchir de Brennan était bloquée, il se rapprocha d'elle. Lentement, il souleva son menton pour l'inciter à plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il l'embrassa simplement sur les lèvres en lui laissant la liberté de reculer si elle en avait l'envie mais elle ne le fit pas. Il arrêta son baiser, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et sous un vent glacé qui prenait plaisir à souffler de plus en plus fort, il grimpa dans sa voiture et partit. Brennan aurait voulu le retenir, lui dire que ce qui s'était passé n'aurait jamais du arriver et qu'il ne fallait pas que ça se reproduise mais elle ne fit rien de tout ça. Elle resta quelques minutes sous la tempête puis quand elle commençait à avoir froid, elle rentra chez elle, se lava, se laissa tomber sur la canapé où elle avait passé la soirée et s'endormit.


	14. Chapter 14

-1Chapitre 14

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle ne se rappela d'abord pas tout de suite ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle se souvint de la soirée passée à jouer aux cartes et de la tempête qu'il y avait eu la nuit. Quand elle entra dans la cuisine pour se chauffer un café, les deux piles d'assiettes posées sur le plan de travail lui firent un électrochoc et tout lui revint en mémoire : la voiture de Hodgins disparaissant dans la nuit, son incapacité à aligner deux mots et le souffle chaud de Booth sur sa joue lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée. Il fallait qu'elle oublie tout ça et qu'elle se rende au plus vite au Jeffersonian pour se concentrer sur son travail. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi fâchée contre elle-même. Elle n'aurait jamais du se laisser faire et il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair avec Booth. Maintenant.

- Bonjour Brennan, pas trop fatiguée ? lui demanda Hodgins lorsqu'elle arriva à l'institut.

- Comme tout le monde, je suppose. Il y a du neuf à propos de l'inconnu 713 ou pas ? - Booth va arriver d'un instant à autre avec les dossiers correspondants.

La panique envahit Brennan. Elle n'avait rien prévu, elle n'était pas préparée à le voir, pas maintenant.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas téléphoné ? Ce serait plus rapide s'il nous appelait…

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Hodgins sans comprendre pourquoi Brennan disait cela.. Il a pris l'habitude de faire le déplacement pour n'importe quoi, depuis quand c'est un problème ?

Brennan soupira, alla s'enfermer dans son bureau sans donner aucune explication et se concentra sur son travail. Pendant ce temps, Hodgins et Zack continuèrent d'étudier le squelette dans l'espoir qu'ils contiennent des informations encore inconnues qui permettraient de trouver la cause de la mort.

- L'arrière du crâne me semble bien abîmé. Je pense que la victime a fait une chute de plusieurs mètres et est tombé sur la tête, déclara Zack.

- Combien de mètres ? demanda Hodgins.

- Eh bien entre les données suivantes dans l'ordinateur. Le crâne est enfoncé de six millimètres sur une surface circulaire d'environ quatre-vingt millimètres carrés.

- C'est fait, on a une chute de … sept mètres, annonça Hodgins.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai trouvé deux personnes correspondant au squelette sept cents je sais plus quoi.

- 713, agent Booth, dit Zack.

- Soit c'est James Nalock, soit c'est David Minton, continua Booth en ignorant Zack. Tout deux ont le même profil : vingt ans, un mètre soixante-dix-neuf et environ quatre-vingt kilos. Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir que votre squelette faisait le poids là ? Il pouvait très bien être gros ou maigre sans que ça ne se voit sur les os.

- Eh bien, on regarde l'usure des articulations, on étudie la composition osseuse de la moelle épi…

- D'accord, laissez tomber, coupa Booth. Ou est Bones ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vue et toi, Zack ?

- Euh … Moi non plus, mentit Zack.

- Ok, elle ne veut pas me voir, c'est ça ?

- Non, c'est pas ça, répondit Hodgins, trop vite pour paraître crédible. Elle… Elle semblait fatiguée alors…

- Je repasserai plus tard, dit Booth en faisant demi-tour.

Zack et Hodgins poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. mais Booth se retourna.

- Non, il vaut mieux que j'aille la voir maintenant, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le bureau de Brennan.

Il traversa la pièce, longea le couloir qui menait au bureau de Brennan et s'arrêta devant la porte ouverte. Brennan était sur son ordinateur, surfant sur le net à la recherche d'un outil spécial pour le laboratoire. Booth tapa doucement sur la porte.

- Bonjour, dit-il.

Brennan sursauta et regretta d'être venue trop tôt à l'institut. Quelques minutes plus tard et elle ne l'aurait pas croisé.

- Oh, je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver, dit-elle.

- J'ai deux dossiers qui correspondent au profil que vous m'avez donné.

Elle fut soulagée de voir que Booth était venu pour travailler.

- Deux seulement ? C'est parfait, on trouvera plus rapidement l'identité de ce squelette. James Nalock et David Minton, lut-elle sur la couverture des dossiers. Est-ce qu'il y en a un qui est texan ? Les ossements ont été trouvés dans le Nord du Texas.

- Je sais, je vous ai entendu en parler, c'est pour ça que je n'ai que deux dossiers. Les deux sont texans.

- Vous avez fait une partie de mon travail, en fait.

- J'ai juste rajouté une information dans le logiciel de recherche, avoua-t-il.

- Merci quand même, répondit-elle en examinant les dossiers.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Comme si le temps avait ressentit la légère détresse de Brennan, le ciel gronda pour couvrir le silence et il se mit à pleuvoir.

- Je n'aurais plus besoin de ça, remarqua Brennan en rangeant ses lunettes de soleil dans son sac.

- Vous faites quelque chose ce soir ? demanda brusquement Booth. Je voudrais vous parler.

La question avait étonnement résonné dans le bureau et dans la tête de Brennan. Elle aurait préféré qu'il ne la pose pas.

- Non mais je tiens à récupérer mes heures de sommeil. La soirée d'hier et la fête de samedi m'ont épuisées.

C'était la seule excuse qu'elle avait trouvé pour éviter de se retrouver dans une situation semblable à celle de la veille.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, avoua Booth. Mais ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

Il sourit et ajouta :

- Vous me direz quand même s'il faut que j'oublie ou non ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Ne vous blessez pas mais je voudrais savoir à quoi m'en tenir avec vous parce que soit dit en passant, vous êtes une femme compliquée.

Au fond d'elle-même, Brennan sentit qu'il disait la vérité. Elle, au moins, savait où elle en était : elle ne voulait pas d'une autre relation avec Booth que celle qu'elle avait déjà. Se sentant en danger, elle trouva une de ses phrases secrète lui permettant de trouver un échappatoire.

- On est sur mon lieu de travail, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour parler de ça.

Booth la regarda d'un air blasé et sortit de son bureau sans ajouter un mot. A peine disparut-il au coin du couloir qu'elle regretta sa réaction. Tant pis, elle devait se remettre au travail. Elle ouvrit les deux dossiers et commença à les étudier pour trouver une différence qui lui permettrait d'identifier le squelette 713. Elle était en train de lire le dossier de James Nalock lorsque Angela fit irruption dans son bureau.

- Salut ! Je viens de croiser Booth et …

Brennan n'avait pas envie d'entendre des reproches aussi coupa-t-elle Angela avant que celle-ci ne le lui en fasse.

- Ne me parles pas de lui, je t'en supplie Ange'. Je m'isolerai pour réfléchir à une solution qui nous permette de clarifier les choses et je te demanderai conseil au moment propice mais pas maintenant, dit-elle.

Angela la regarda comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

- Quoi ? Il y a un problème avec Booth ?

- Tu ne venais pas me voir pour ça ? Tu ne l'as pas croisé ?

- Si je l'ai vu et j'ai d'ailleurs une commission à te faire de sa part.

- C'est quoi ?

- Je te la dis si tu me racontes tout.

- Ange', je t'en prie, je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en parler mais je te promet que je t'expliquerai tout dès demain.

- Whou ! Booth aurait-il suivit mon conseil ?

- Quel conseil ?! demanda Brennan d'une voix remplie de soupçons.

- Oh rien. Booth m'a dit de te dire que le dossier Minton est confidentiel parce que c'est le fils d'un grand… d'un grand peintre ou un truc comme ça. Bref, il ne faut pas que tu le transportes chez toi ou que tu le ramènes seule au FBI. Il faut que ce soit Booth ou un agent du FBI qui s'en occupe. Et Booth te demande de ne le confier à personne. Je te laisse ; Zack m'attend pour la reconstitution faciale du squelette 713, dit-elle en se levant. A plus tard !

- Angela, attend ! C'est quoi cette histoire de conseil ? Angela ?!

Brennan retourna se rasseoir dans son fauteuil, la tête remplie de questions diverses, mélangeant travail et sentiments. Elle reprit le dossier Nalock et continua sa lecture. James Nalock était un jeune homme déstabilisé. À l'âge de dix ans, il avait tué sa mère avec une arme à feu parce qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer son père avec un couteau de cuisine. Les détails de la scène racontée par Nalock à dix ans étaient étonnement précis. Il avait passé les deux années suivantes dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour enfant puis était retourné à l'école un an avant d'être de nouveau enfermé dans un hôpital. Le squelette était celui d'un homme de 20 ans et il était en décomposition depuis deux ans d'après les observations de Hodgins, donc la personne aurait du avoir environ vingt-deux ans aujourd'hui. Son profil correspondait donc à James Nalock mais aussi à David Minton bien que l'histoire de ce dernier soit beaucoup plus simple. Enfant de bonne famille sans problèmes, il s'était enfuit à dix-neuf ans et avait disparu de la circulation sans que sa famille ni la police ne comprenne pourquoi. Angela avait presque raison ; son père était célèbre mais pour ses sculptures et non pour ses peintures. Les deux visages étaient semblables : grands yeux marrons, front haut, nez presque parfait, des pommettes hautes et une bouche de taille moyenne. Brennan avait peur que la reconstitution faciale d'Angela ne soit d'aucune utilité. Elle étudia correctement les dossiers puis essaya de trouver une correspondance avec le squelette 713 qui ne serait pas présente dans les deux dossiers.

En fin d'après-midi, les recherches avaient peu avancé et comme Brennan s'y était attendue, la reconstitution faciale n'avait rien donné. Le visage pouvait tout aussi bien être celui de James Nalock comme de David Minton.

- Il faut que le FBI trouve plus d'informations à propos de ces deux types, on ne peut rien faire de plus, dit Hodgins dans le bureau de cette dernière.

- Oui, il faudrait par exemple qu'on sache lequel des deux s'est cassé le poignet à huit ans, c'est une des observations que Zack et moi avons faite.

- Je vote pour Nalock. Je mettrais ma main à couper que ces ossements lui appartiennent, déclara Hodgins.

- Je ne peux pas conclure que c'est Nalock parce qu'un membre de mon équipe est prêt à risquer la perte de sa main.

- En effet, docteur Hodgins, le docteur Brennan n'est pas autorisée à faire une chose pareille.

Goodman était arrivé sans qu 'aucun d'eux ne s'en aperçoive. Il s'approcha du bureau de Brennan et se mit assis sur une chaise à côté d'Hodgins.

- Je vois que vous travaillez avec acharnement sur ce squelette, je vous félicite vous et votre équipe. Cela fait cependant plusieurs jours qu'il est à l'institut et je me demande pourquoi vous êtes plus rapide d'habitude.

- Les ossements de la victime peuvent correspondre à deux personnes que l'on arrive pas à différencier. On manque d'informations bien que leur dossier soit assez complet. Il faut soit retrouver Nalock ou Minton ou bien …

- … que l'agent Booth découvre une information supplémentaire, dit Hodgins en complétant les paroles de Brennan.

- Mmm Mmm.

Hodgins et Brennan attendait une réaction différente de la part de Goodman mais il resta de marbre.

- Faites comme vous voulez mais dépêchez-vous. J'ai besoin de vous pour répertorier des centaines d'anciennes pièces de monnaie retrouvées lors de la construction d'un bâtiment. C'est Mlle Monténégro qui excelle dans le domaine du 3D mais elle ne pourra pas faire ça seule en un jour.

- Comment ça « en un jour » ? demanda Hodgins.

- Il me faut impérativement les résultats pour après-demain midi.

- Mais, docteur Goodman …

- Non Monsieur Hodgins, je ne marchanderai pas de temps supplémentaire, ces pièces ont été retrouvées là où un milliardaire s'apprêtait à construire un hôtel. Il me faut les résultats au plus vite afin de certifier à cet homme que ces pièces appartiennent à l'état et non à lui.

- Bien. Dit simplement Brennan. Où sont-elles ?

- Sous clefs dans mon bureau.

- Nous viendrons les chercher demain matin. Combien y en a-t-il ?

- Un petit millier. Je vous remercie docteur Brennan. Bonne continuation.

Goodman sortit du bureau, laissant Brennan et Hodgins avec un nouveau poids sur les épaules.

- Dis à Angela de venir à huit heures demain matin. Je sais qu'elle ne travaillait pas normalement mais nous allons avoir besoin de tout le monde, déclara Brennan. A ce propos, où est-elle ?

- Son père l'a appelée en milieu d'après-midi pour l'inviter à dîner ce soir, il voulait lui parler, expliqua Hodgins.

- Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé tout à l'heure ?

- Elle semble être plus inquiète à propos de toi et Booth qu'à propos de son père.

- Mais … Pourquoi … Comment sais-tu ça ? Qui d'autre est au courant de cette histoire ? s'énerva Brennan.

- Je ne suis au courant de rien, Angela m'a simplement dit que votre relation… comment a-t-elle dit déjà ? Ah oui, que votre relation « connaissait quelques tumultes et obstacles ». Mais ça ne me regarde pas. J'ai terriblement faim, ajouta-t-il pour couper court au malaise de Brennan. On mange ? Je vois que tu as un beau micro-ondes dans ton bureau.

- Oui, il me permet de manger à peu près équilibré même en travaillent. Il me reste des spaghettis à la bolognaise, des soupes de légumes, une palette à la diable, …

- Les spaghettis, ce sera parfait.


	15. Chapter 15

-1Chapitre 15

Ils mangèrent tous les deux leurs pâtes, remirent un peu d'ordre dans le laboratoire et Hodgins proposa à Brennan de la ramener chez elle. Une fois installés dans la vieille voiture de Hodgins, Brennan se rendit compte qu'elle avait avec elle le dossier confidentiel de David Minton.

- Tu dois le ramener au FBI ?

- Je ne sais plus, Angela m'a dit que je ne devais pas l'amener chez moi, que je ne devais pas l'amener seule au FBI car seul Booth ou un autre agent du FBI peuvent le faire. Mais Booth ne veut pas que je le confie à qui que ce soit.

Hodgins se mit tout à coup à rire.

- Quoi ?

- Il est très doué Booth. Comme par hasard, tu n'as qu'un seule et unique solution.

- Laquelle ?

- Amener ce dossier chez Booth.

- Et pourquoi « comme par hasard » ?

- Si tu veux mon avis, ce dossier n'est pas si confidentiel que ça !

Brennan soupira, comprenant tout à coup où Hodgins voulait en venir.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Si je me met dans la peau d'Angela, je pense que tu dois ramener ce dossier chez Booth. Il faut me dire ce que tu choisis parce que je vais devoir choisir entre la gauche et la droite, maintenant.

Brennan soupira encore.

- Prends à gauche.

Arrivés devant chez Booth, Brennan saisit le dossier Minton et sortit de la voiture.

- Attends-moi là, j'en ai pour une minute.

- Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, répondit Hodgins alors que Brennan était entrée dans l'immeuble.

Elle monta les escaliers, arriva devant la porte de chez Booth et hésita. Elle pouvait déposer le dossier, sonner et repartir. Le risque était qu'il ne vienne pas récupérer les documents et que ce dossier reste toute la nuit sur le palier. Elle sonna donc à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes après.

- Bones !

- Bonsoir, je vous rapporte le dossier Minton. Il ne nous a malheureusement pas été d'une grande aide. Merci quand même.

- Oui, j'ai appelé à l'institut en fin d'après-midi pour avoir des nouvelles et Angela m'a dit que les recherches n'avaient rien donné.

- On manque encore d'information.

- Eh bien, je suis peut-être sur le point de découvrir que Minton est encore vivant., annonça Booth le plus mystérieusement du monde.

- Que … Comment ?

- Ah, ah ! C'est un secret…

- Booth !

- Ne restez pas sur le palier, on va réveiller mes voisins. Et je ne les aime pas beaucoup, ajouta Booth en chuchotant près de son oreille.

- Je ne peux pas entrer, Hodgins m'attend, c'est lui qui me ramène. Expliquez-moi rapidement.

- Comme vous voulez, dit Booth déçu. J'ai un ami qui est persuadé d'avoir entendu parler d'un mariage discret entre un Minton et une jeune française. Je vais donc passer la nuit à appeler toutes les mairies de la région du Texas pour en avoir le cœur net. Et je crois que je suis sur une bonne piste. Si Minton est vivant, …

- … notre victime est Nalock. Vous m'appellerez si vous l'avez trouvé ? Même si c'est tard dans la nuit ?

- Non, je ne voudrais pas vous réveiller.

- Booth !

- Vous n'avez qu'à rester, dit malignement Booth. Je vous ramènerai.

Brennan soupira.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- À demain, dit simplement Brennan.

Hodgins vit Brennan sortir de l'immeuble et se diriger vers sa voiture en courant avec un air de triomphe. Elle entra dans la voiture, répéta presque tout ce que Booth lui avait dit en quelques secondes, prit le dossier Nalock et son sac et ressortit de la voiture.

- Je vais l'aider pour aller plus vite. Rentre chez toi et merci de m'avoir déposée. Et promets-moi de ne pas dire un mot de tout ça à Angela. S'il te plaît.

- Ok doc.

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était revenue et Hodgins sourit seul dans sa voiture.

- Pardonne-moi Angela mais j'ai promis…, dit-il à voix haute.

Arrivée sur le palier, essoufflée, Brennan sonna de nouveau et Booth ouvrit la porte encore plus rapidement que la première fois.

- Entrez, je vous attendais, dit-il.

- Comment pouviez-vous être sûr que je reviendrais ?

- Vous êtes bien trop curieuse pour résister, je le sais. Vous voulez une bière ou un café ? demanda-t-il en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil à roulette.

- Je veux bien une bière si vous me donnez aussi la moitié des numéros de téléphone des mairies texanes. À deux, on sera plus rapides.

Booth sortit deux bières de son frigidaire, les posa sur la table et donna les numéros à Brennan.

- Voilà pour vous. C'est partit, dit-il en saisissant son téléphone.

Brennan prit le sien et ils passèrent l'heure suivante à donner des coups de téléphone dans les quatre coins du Taxas, en s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour boire une gorgée de bière. À minuit passé, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé Minton.

- Bon sang, mais où se cache-t-il ? se demanda Booth.

- On va le retrouver, il faut continuer les recherches, déclara Brennan.

- Vous avez l'air bien confiante !

- J'ai confiance en votre idée. Vous remarquerez que ces heures supplémentaires, vous les faites de vous-même, je n'y suis pour rien.

- Vous m'avez quand même bien appris comment faire !

Brennan sourit.

- Vous n'auriez pas … quelque chose à grignoter, ça creuse le téléphone.

Booth se dirigea vers un meuble brun clair duquel il sortit une boîte familière aux yeux de Brennan.

- Ça, par exemple ?

- Je n'en demandais pas tant mais je ne peux pas refuser des calissons, merci, dit Brennan en saisissant la boîte.

- Si on trouve Minton, j'ouvre la deuxième boîte et je fais la fête !

- Aha… il y a une deuxième boîte ? demanda Brennan, intéressée.

- Mm, confirma Booth.

- Si on trouve Minton, je mange la deuxième boîte et je vais dormir. Allez, on reprend sinon on sera encore là à midi.

Tous les deux reprirent avidement leurs recherches tout en dégustant les calissons. Ils burent deux cafés, plaisantèrent à propos de tout et de rien et purent ainsi rester éveillés. Vers deux heures trente du matin, Brennan trouva un homme au nom de Minton.

- Quel âge vous dites ? … Oh. Non, ce n'est pas le bon, je vous remercie quand même et désolée pour le dérangement. Faux espoir, dit-elle en raccrochant, ce David Minton a trois mois.

- En effet, ça ne correspond pas, répondit Booth qui était au téléphone. Oui, bonjour madame, je suis désolé de vous déranger aussi tard mais c'est une urgence. Je suis du FBI et je recherche un certain David Minton. … Oui, c'est son fils. … C'est vrai ? Vous pouvez me donner son adresse ?

Booth dicta l'adresse à Brennan ainsi que le numéro de téléphone puis il raccrocha.

- Je vous remercie infiniment, vous nous avez été d'une grande aide, madame. Au revoir.

Il raccrocha et releva la tête, les yeux rieurs.

- You hou ! s'écria-t-il. On l'a !

- Attendez, dit Brennan. Nous ne sommes pas encore certains que c'est le bon.

- Si, il est marié avec une française. N'essayez pas de m'enlever ma joie, vous n'y parviendrai pas, dit-il en riant.

Brennan rit à son tour.

- Moi qui avait la phobie des heures supplémentaires étant plus jeune, je suis guéri, déclara Booth.

- On ne peut pas avoir peur du temps, Booth, dit Brennan.

- Vous savez, j'étais persuadé qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir peur de ses propres sentiments et j'ai la preuve vivante du contraire devant moi.

Brennan s'arrêta de sourire. Et voilà qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau sur un pente savonneuse.

- Je n'ai pas… peur de mes sentiments, se défendit-elle tant bien que mal. C'est juste que… je n'arrive pas à les gérer. C'est…

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, déconcentrée par les yeux de Booth qui la fixaient sans ciller.

- Je me suis trompé, déclara-t-il. En fait vous n'avez pas peur, vous êtes terrifiée.

- Non, je… C'est juste que j'ai peut-être besoin de plus de… de plus de temps ou de… Je ne sais pas, c'est…

Pendant qu'elle parlait, Booth s'était levé, avait contourné la table et il se tenait maintenant debout à côté d'elle.

- Ça suffit maintenant, dit-il en tournant le fauteuil de Brennan pour être face à elle.

Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Brennan sentait la panique l'envahir et elle réfléchit à toute allure. La situation était simple, Booth allait l'embrasser et elle avait deux choix : soit elle se laissait faire, soit elle le repoussait. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Booth et le choix à faire lui paru alors évident. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, elle se laissa porter par le baiser de Booth sans aucune résistance. Elle sentait ses mains caresser son visage et sa nuque et elle n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Le dicton « toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin » lui paru tout à coup bien ridicule. Elle s'accrocha à Booth pour se mettre debout et sentit qu'il la serrait contre lui comme si sa phobie à lui était qu'elle ne se faufile une nouvelle fois. Mais heureusement pour Booth, elle n'en eut pas l'envie cette nuit-là.

Lorsque Booth se réveilla le lendemain matin, il sentit un corps à quelques centimètres de lui et du presque soulever les cheveux de Brennan pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle. Il se demandait encore comment il avait réussi à la convaincre de se laisser emporter par ses désirs mais la réponse lui importait peu. Le fait était que Brennan était auprès de lui. Il se demanda quand même quelle serait sa réaction quand elle se rendrait compte qu'elle n'avait pas su résister cette fois-ci. Dans tout les cas, elle préfèrerait sûrement être seule, Booth choisit donc de partir discrètement à son travail sans la réveiller. Il sortit en silence de la chambre, déjeuna rapidement et une fois prêt, il se rendit au FBI en prenant la précaution de laisser un mot à Brennan : « Tempérance, je vous ai préparé de quoi prendre une douche à la salle de bain et de quoi manger - bien que comme d'habitude, je doute que vous mangiez quoi que ce soit. Je vous laisse annoncer l'identité du squelette 713 à vos collègues, je m'occupe de ça au FBI. Bon appétit quand même. Booth. »

Quand Brennan ouvrit les yeux, elle se retrouva face à un oreiller qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle se mit assise et regarda autour d'elle : des classeurs étaient empilés dans un coin de la chambre, des photos et des dessins de Parker recouvraient les murs et une lampe dans les tons orangers pendait du plafond. Elle regarda la pièce de gauche à droite et ses yeux se posèrent sur une pile de vêtements pliés posée au bout du lit. Ses vêtements. Elle commença à réfléchir aux conséquences qu'auraient cette nuit-là puis voyant qu'elle n'arrivait pas à répondre à ses propres questions, elle se ravisa. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, elle parcouru des yeux le message que Booth lui avait laissé. Il n'avait fait aucune allusion à la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble - ce qui ne la surprit pas vraiment - et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle mourrait de faim. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que ce qu'il lui avait laissé pour son petit déjeuner n'était rien d'autre qu'un croissant. Elle fila sous la douche, s'habilla, prit un taxi, alla se changer chez elle et se rendit au Jeffersonian, tout ça en moins de trois quarts d'heure.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'entrée du laboratoire son croissant à la main, Booth était déjà là, en train de parler avec Hodgins et Angela.

- On va vous trouver ça, Booth, dit Angela qui n'avait pas vu Brennan arriver, attendez-nous ici. Viens m'aider à chercher, Jack.

Ils partirent tous les deux et laissèrent Booth seul dans la pièce, une opportunité que Brennan saisit pour entrer.

- Bonjour, dit-elle en arrivant dans son dos.

- Bonjour. Je ne vous ai pas entendue arriver.

Brennan contourna la table centrale et observa les papiers qui y étaient posés

- Mais c'est mon croissant que vous avez dans la main ! s'exclama tout à coup Booth.

- Oui. Et je le mange. Vous voyez comme vous pouvez être mauvaise langue parfois ! plaisanta-t-elle alors qu'Angela revenait les mains chargée de papier.

Booth lui rendit son sourire et s'adressa à Angela.

- Vous trouvez que je suis mauvaise langue ?

- Tout dépend des circonstances, répondit Angela d'un air curieux. C'est quoi l'histoire ?

- Aucune importance, dit Brennan. Il y a un problème avec le dossier Nalock ?

- Non mais comme Booth s'ennuyait au FBI - car il lui faut ton compte-rendu à propos du 713 pour boucler le dossier - il est venu nous annoncer que Minton était vivant et donc que les ossements appartenaient à Nalock. Il voulait relire le dossier, c'est tout. Je retourne avec Jack et Zack ; ils m'attendent ! déclara Angela en sortant du laboratoire.

- Comment aurais-je pu savoir que vous auriez faim spécialement ce matin ? demanda Booth une fois qu'Angela fut loin.

- La nuit a été courte, ça m'a donné faim, répondit Brennan le plus sérieusement du monde.

Booth la regarda ne sachant trop ce qu'elle pensait puis la voyant esquisser un sourire, il la dévisagea d'un air accusateur. Il contourna la table et se posta devant elle. Il lui souleva le menton et voulu l'embrasser de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant.

- Non Booth.

- Il n'y a personne, remarqua Booth.

- Là n'est pas la question. On travaille ensemble et… cette histoire risque de poser un problème dans notre relation professionnelle.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai utilisé des mots simples. Vous avez compris.

- Alors, c'est tout ? On a passé une nuit ensemble, point final.

- Oui.

- Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites.

- Si.

- Non.

- Non, vous avez raison, je ne sais pas quoi penser. Ce dont je suis sûre c'est qu'il faut s'arrêter là.

L'atmosphère était plutôt tendue mais ils ne purent finir leur conversation, interrompus par Goodman.

- Où en sont les recherches pour l'inconnu 713 ?

- Notre inconnu n'est plus un inconnu, plaisanta Booth. Les os appartiennent à James Nalock, voici son dossier.

- Bien, bon travail. Alors venez au plus vite chercher les objets dont je vous ai parlé hier, docteur Brennan.

- J'allais appeler Zack pour qu'il vienne m'aider mais puisque vous êtes là, vous pourrez m'aider, dit-elle à Goodman..

- Vous pouvez aussi demander à l'agent Booth, remarqua Goodman.

- Bien sûr.


	16. Chapter 16

-1Chapitre 16

Tous les trois se rendirent alors dans son bureau. En arrivant, Goodman ouvrit les deux coffres qui contenaient les anciennes pièces de monnaie.

- Voilà ce qu'il vous faut répertorier. Il y en a exactement 1013 et vous avez toute la journée ainsi que demain jusqu'à onze heures, annonça-t-il.

- Vous allez avoir le temps de finir tout ça ? demanda Booth à Brennan lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans son bureau avec les pièces.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Je vais m'entourer de toute mon équipe et on devrait pouvoir y arriver, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous et votre boulot, vous êtes assez efficace pour faire le boulot de trois personnes. Je m'inquiète pour ma soirée, avoua-t-il.

- Il y a un problème avec votre soirée ?

- J'aurais aimé la passer avec vous.

- Je ne pourrai pas… faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé tout de suite. Laissez-nous un peu de temps, déclara Brennan. Je vais signer les papiers concernant l'identité du squelette 713 qui prouvent qu'il est James Nalock et qu'il s'est suicidé et je vous donne les photocopies pour que vous puissiez boucler le dossier.

Elle sortit des feuilles de ses tiroirs et s'installa à son bureau. Tout en remplissant les espaces vides, elle posa à Booth une question qui la titillait depuis qu'elle avait parlé avec Hodgins.

- Le dossier Minton n'était pas confidentiel, n'est-ce pas ?

Booth se mit à rire.

- Vous y avez cru ? demanda-t-il surpris. Je pensais que vous vous seriez doutée.

- Doutée de quoi ?

- Que j'avais dit ça pour que vous passiez me voir.

- Vous avez dit quoi pour que Brennan vienne vous voir ? demanda Angela en entrant dans le bureau de Brennan.

- Angela, tu tombes bien ! Voici les pièces de monnaie que l'on doit répertorier pour Goodman. Commencez sans moi, je termine ça pour Booth et j'arrive.

- C'est ce truc qu'il faut finir pour demain onze heures ?! s'étonna Angela en abandonnant sa première question sachant qu'aucun des deux n'y répondrait.

- Oui, on va y passer la nuit. Je suis désolée.

- Oh… A tout à l'heure alors.

- Oui.

Angela sortit du bureau les bras chargés d'une centaine de pièces et Brennan retourna se rasseoir à son bureau.

- Voilà, dit-elle en signant la dernière feuille. Je vais me mettre au travail maintenant.

- A demain, alors.

- Oui à demain, dit-elle en sortant de son bureau, laissant Booth seul.

Booth saisit les feuilles à ajouter au dossier et s'apprêtait à sortir du bureau quand il lui vint une idée. Il mit quelque chose dans une enveloppe, écrivit un mot dessus et la déposa à côté du tapis de souris de Brennan, sachant qu'elle reviendrait ici avant de partir.

La journée fut extrêmement longue pour Brennan et son équipe. Ils travaillaient à la chaîne pour aller plus vite mais ils n'avaient fait que 750 pièces alors qu'il était vingt heures passées. Zack commençait par nettoyer la pièce, il la passait à Hodgins et Angela qui observaient la pièce à la loupe et essayait de reconstituer l'image si les reliefs avaient un peu disparu. Ils donnaient ensuite les informations à Brennan qui les notait toutes soigneusement et les enregistrait dans l'ordinateur. Les quelques pauses dont ils profitèrent pour manger et boire n'ôtèrent pas le côté calvaire du travail et la climatisation ne suffit pas à les rafraîchir. Brennan profita d'un court instant où Zack et Hodgins étaient sortis pour parler à Angela du dîner qu'elle avait eu avec son père.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas m'être inquiétée plus tôt mais cet inconnu 713 m'occupait tellement l'esprit que…

- Ce n'est pas grave, tout va bien. On se voyait déjà régulièrement moi et mon père mais on ne savait pas que l'autre était heureux dans sa vie. Mon père ignorait que mon boulot me plaisait, que j'aimais mes amis, que mes amis m'aimaient et que j'étais bien avec Jack. Et j'ignorais que rester seul et faire de la musique lui plaisaient à ce point.

Lorsque Zack et Hodgins étaient revenus, elles avaient stoppé leur conversation mais Brennan était soulagée de savoir que ce dîner s'était bien déroulé pour Angela.

Quand il fut presque vingt-trois heures, Hodgins commença à avoir les yeux fatigués, tout comme ses collègue.

- Brennan, je n'en peux plus, on a fait neuf cents pièces tout pile. En venant demain à huit heures, on aura le temps de finir les cent vingt-trois pièces restantes. On ne peut pas rentrer chez nous ?

Brennan leur avait dit à tous qu'ils travaillerais jusqu'à minuit minimum pour en avoir le moins possible à faire le lendemain matin et chacun d'eux pensait que la requête d'Hodgins était inutile. Brennan n'était pas méchante ou stricte mais elle voulait que son équipe soit efficace au maximum. Mais à la surprise de tous, elle répondit :

- J'attendais que quelque un le demande, je n'en peux plus non plus. Allez, on ferme tout à clef et on rentre !

- T'es sérieuse ? demanda Hodgins.

- Oui si tu me ramènes chez moi.

- Aucun problème !

- Je vais ramener les pièces qu'on a déjà faites dans mon bureau, éteindre mon ordinateur et je vous rejoint dans la voiture, dit-elle à son équipe.

- Je vais t'aider, dit Angela. Seule, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Hodgins.

- On vous attend dans la voiture, répondit celui-ci comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

- On devrait plutôt les aider, remarqua Zack qui n'avait pas suivit ce qui venait de se passer.

- Non Zack, Angela et Brennan veulent parler ! Il faut tout expliquer…

- Oh… Désolé.

Tous deux enfilèrent leur veste et sortirent de l'institut. Pendant ce temps, Angela et Brennan prirent chacune un carton de cent pièces et amenèrent tout dans le bureau de Brennan. Elles profitèrent de ce temps ensemble pour terminer leur conversation.

- Désormais, on ne s'inquiète plus l'un pour l'autre, ce repas nous a permis de réparer quelques bases abîmées de notre relation, expliqua Angela. Enfin, c'est une image.

- C'est une très bonne chose. Je suis contente pour toi, dit Brennan en allant vers son ordinateur pendant qu'Angela déposait le dernier carton de pièces.

Elle posa la main sur sa souris et aperçu l'enveloppe posée à côté. « Bones », lut-elle sur l'enveloppe. Il n'y avait qu'un humain sur Terre qui prenait plaisir à la surnommer ainsi. Elle fit tomber ce qu'il y avait dedans sur son bureau et une clef tomba. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à ce que pouvait bien ouvrir cette clef, Angela continuait de lui parler et de ranger les cartons.

- … et je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre, tu aurais dit quoi ?

Voyant que son amie ne répondait pas, Angela se retourna et vit Brennan en train d'observer quelque chose.

- Hey oh ?

- Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

Mais Angela était maintenant attirée par l'objet en question.

- Une clef ? C'est à toi ?

- Je… Oui, c'est ma clef.

- Elle ouvre quoi ?

- Ma… porte de chambre. Je l'avais prise sur moi pour en faire un double mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. On y va ?

- Tu n'as pas éteint ton ordinateur, ma chérie. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Brennan ne pouvait pas mentir plus longtemps parce qu'Angela commençait à s'inquiéter de ses petites esquives à répétition et de ses quelques mensonges peu convaincants. Elle s'assit, posa la clef devant elle, vérifia que personne à part ne pouvait l'entendre et relava la tête vars Angela.

- J'ai… couché avec Booth la nuit dernière.

Angela resta bouche bée mais trouva quand même la force de prendre une chaise pour s'asseoir.

- Et Booth m'a laissé cette clef aujourd'hui, je viens de la trouver.

- Tu es sûre que c'est lui ? réussit à articuler Angela.

- Oui, dit Brennan en montrant l'enveloppe.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- La lui rendre.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui laisses pas une chance. C'était si nul que ça ? demanda Angela sans pouvoir retenir plus longtemps son sourire et sa curiosité.

Brennan releva la tête et sourit.

- C'était loin d'être nul.

- Alors où est le problème ? demanda Angela d'un ton de reproche.

Brennan ne répondit pas. Elle prit la clef dans sa main et l'observa.

- C'est parce que vous bossez ensemble ? C'est ça ? demanda Angela. Arrêtes de te compliquer la vie, fonces pour une fois.! Gâches pas cette histoire !

Brennan fut surprise d'entendre Angela hausser la voix.

- Oui, je vais finir par me fâcher contre toi, Brennan. Tu sais que j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous deux mais j'ai l'impression que c'est quelque chose de fort. Je ne sais pas comment te le traduire en anthropologie… ça n'existe même pas.

Brennan avait écouté Angela lui parler sans l'interrompre tout en essayant de garder son sang froid face à ce qu'elle entendait. Elle savait qu'Angela voulait son bien et elle se rendit compte que contrairement à d'habitude, il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup d'arguments de la part d'Angela pour qu'elle change d'avis.

- Hodgins peut me déposer chez Booth ? demanda-t-elle à Angela.

Angela attrapa sa veste et celle de Brennan pendant que celle-ci éteignit son ordinateur et elles rejoignirent Zack et Hodgins dans la voiture.

- Jack, peux-tu me déposer chez Booth ? demanda Brennan une fois installée à l'arrière de la voiture à côté de son amie.

Hodgins regarda Angela pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien entendu la même chose que lui et il la vit sourire discrètement. Il déposa donc Brennan devant l'immeuble de Booth.

- Pourquoi dépose-t-on le docteur Brennan chez l'agent Booth ? demanda Zack.

- Parce qu'elle nous l'a demandé. Au revoir, Brennan.

- Bonne nuit à tous, dit celle-ci en claquant la portière de la voiture.

La voiture démarra et tourna quelques mètres plus loin pour ramener Zack, Angela et Hodgins chez eux. Brennan monta les escaliers en faisant le moins de bruit possible ; il était presque minuit et tout le monde dormait. Arrivée devant la porte, elle glissa la clef dans la serrure et entra discrètement dans l'appartement. Elle alluma la lumière, tout était silencieux, on entendait juste le tic-tac de l'horloge et les rares voitures qui passaient. Elle posa son sac et se servit un verre d'eau. Booth dormait sûrement dans sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla dans la salle de bain, se passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage et entra dans la chambre. Le clair de lune laissait apercevoir le visage de Booth. Elle s'enfila dans le lit le plus doucement possible mais Booth se réveilla, comme s'il l'avait attendue sans réellement dormir.

- Vous êtes quand même venue dormir ici ? chuchota-t-il après qu'ils se soient embrassés.

- Non, je ne fais que passer, je m'en vais maintenant.

- Hey, c'est mon rôle de vous charrier ! Avouez que j'avais quand même de quoi me poser des questions.

Un silence suivit.

- À qui dois-je ce changement d'avis ? Angela ?

- Oui.

- Elle a argumenté en ma faveur ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un argumente en votre faveur, je serais capable de le faire toute seule.. Elle a argumenté en faveur de… ma vie, je crois. Elle m'a dit…

Brennan soupira.

- Laissez tombez, je ne veux pas savoir.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Ça m'arrange. Vous savez, je ne peux pas vous assurer que…je n'ai pas encore décidé, je suis venue parce que…parce que…

- Est-ce que je peux espérer que c'est parce que vous aviez envie de me voir ? demanda Booth.

Brennan vit un sourire se dessiner sur son visage à la lumière de la pleine lune.

- Booth, je dois quand même vous dire quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Booth.

- Je ne veux pas de la clef, c'est trop tôt.

Ses paroles résonnèrent étrangement dans la chambre, comme si même les murs ne s'étaient pas attendus à ça.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui. Je crois que c'est tout.

- Vous m'avez fait peur. S'il n'y a que ça qui vous pose problème, je la fais fondre. Brennan sourit.

- Fondre ?

- Oui fondre. Comme je vais fondre cette nuit si je dois vous regarder sans vous toucher…, ajouta Booth alors que sa voix se transformait en murmure.

Brennan se mit à rire tout en se laissant embrasser de nouveau. Et puis zut ! Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas elle aussi profiter de ce que la vie lui offre ?


End file.
